Fructose Chronicles
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake Season 2. Encounters with some otherworldly visitors soon lead to Strawberry and the gang being whisked away on adventures in an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: If the description didn't already tip you off, my story goes out to Season 2 of Strawberry Shortcake. Keep in mind that certain details will contradict Season 3 events since the concept was conceived long before I watched said season. This first chapter occurs after Legend Of The Lost Treasure (see note at story's end).

Trouble brewed on a planet in a faraway galaxy. Due to weather experimentation gone awry, storms ravaged the sky, land, and water like for over three years. Some electrical surges even began opening inter-universe wormholes at random points to unknown locations, though there had not yet been reports of anything or anyone swallowed up. The calamity apparently only affected certain regions but was spreading without a doubt; a fraction also started easing thanks to a youthful group superpowered by earlier incidents. Their schedule consisted of traveling about countering the unnatural, honing their battle skills as they'd begun lousy, stopping for mealtimes and otherwise short breaks, and overall making a name for themselves. All who made their acquaintance knew them as the Colossal Radicals. Everything went like clockwork if one could call it so, but a drastic shift lay ahead.

"!" The global disturbance had somehow created an aeriform monster as of late. An unknown fog-like substance (no doubt a new pollution) composed her head and torso. Irregular energy projections like lightning bolts made up the limbs, and smaller energy patches formed a scraggly mouth – teeth practically fused to her lips – alongside a single scraggly eye. The creature zipped about within a thick cloud bank, avoiding miscellaneous blasts from below and behind. "You'll never catch Zapperclaw!"

Six shadowed figures – obviously the famous Colossal Radicals – pursued her through one cloud after another. Huge, quick leaps from the ground several miles below and back again made up for the heroes' lack of flying abilities. Thin blasts, thick blasts, and energy projectiles all continued missing Zapperclaw by inches. The group needn't continue such forever since she lost interest in fleeing. Now both sides levitated face to face. "You hurry too much," came a male voice of which terrestrials (a.k.a. Earth inhabitants) would recognize as being Northern European, "So, ready to show some guts?"

"Why must you pursue me?" Zapperclaw questioned.

"Like we gotta answer?" came a female voice of terrestrial Sub-Saharan African flavor, "Yer gonna pay for wrecking the one city that reminds me of a jàkkàr. I really admired that city's unusual shape."

The monster's limbs in response acted as lightning bolts, extending in the group's direction. Dodging was a success; hurting Zapperclaw via long-range offenses proved easier said than done since she either dodged back or neutralized every blast with plenty of her own. And she too fancied herself just as much in defense and short-range offense. "Give it up already, dopes! You can't beat me!"

"That's what you think!" came a second male voice.

"And it's what she said, but oh well!" a second female voice added.

Combined with present storms, the brawl only made conditions worse. Monster and heroes alike exchanged heavy-duty blows. Resulting shockwaves stimulated that very section of the planet's magnetic field, breaching the very walls of space. Zapperclaw couldn't escape the wormhole's pull and so got swallowed whole. The Colossal Radicals then puzzled over the hole which now looked tame. "Umm…is that a good thing?" a third male voice wondered.

As if on cue, the wormhole acted wild again. "Nope!" came the third female voice, "Only the beginning!" Alas, the heroes' powers didn't save them from being swallowed also.

"This'll make one berry lovely decoration." In another universe, where lollipop trees grew and rivers of juice and caramel flowed, a group of young terrestrial human children and three terrestrial beasts could care less about the preceding realm's chaos. They were too busy one morning in their favorite Strawberryland meadow painting a huge paper sheet spread out. The previous speaker – Strawberry Shortcake – painted various caricatures of her garden on the middle bottom edge. Summer was well into its final few weeks.

"I couldn't agree more, Strawberry," Angel Cake spoke, she and Honey Pie doodling the top middle, "This'll look so nice hung over Jelly Glen."

"Sounds familiar," Honey Pie put in, "I remember a time when I hung handkerchief puppets…or was it cardboard circles?…Well, I hung row after row of whatever object I forget around the King and Queen of Salisbury's castle…wait a second, am I getting my facts straight?"

"We already know what you're trying to say," an uninterested Custard said, placing neat paw prints on the upper left corner, "If we need a cure for insomnia, we'll give you a call."

Orange Blossom and Apple Dumplin' did the lower left corner. "Aw, no need to be so sour, Custard," the former said, painting crosshatches.

"We do good," the fingerprinting latter commented, "We do good."

"That's right, Apple."

Ginger Snap, Huckleberry Pie, and Pupcake doodled the right side. "Just wait until we're finished!" Ginger Snap declared, "This'll be so good, passersby will hafta stop to look at it for at least two seconds! Uh huh! Yep! What an achievement!"

"Yeah," a calm but distraught Huckleberry Pie agreed, "Achievement."

Pupcake just barked. The dog's hyperactive nature predictably kicked in seconds later after viewing the very heart of everybody else's work. Paws still covered in paint, he ran across the paper disturbing them not only by his barks but also through the paper scuffs and didders his physical movements produced. "Pupcake!" Angel Cake berated, "My perfect composition!"

"Mine too!" Honey Pie added.

"Hey, watch it!" Ginger Snap demanded.

"One space at a time!" Huckleberry Pie chimed.

"Oh, Pupcake," Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

"Awwww," Apple Dumplin' whined.

"There goes everything," Orange Blossom put in.

"Oof!" Also unsurprisingly, Pupcake's signature stampede ended with a signature impact into Custard. "Why does everybody keep bumping into and landing on me?" the cat complained.

All gathered together by the paper's top edge to inspect. Wrinkles, messy paw prints, paint streaks, but thankfully no rips blanketed their piece. "Hmmm," all legible speakers chorused.

"This changes everything," Strawberry Shortcake noted, disappointment giving way to inspiration, "Hey, maybe we can think up something to work around it! You know, a sensation in disguise?"

"Couldn't hurt to try," Angel Cake guessed.

"Twy again!" Apple Dumplin' announced.

"I suppose," Custard sighed.

"Maybe," Orange Blossom figured.

"Let's give it a go," Honey Pie decided.

"Here goes nothing," Huckleberry Pie concluded.

But only two seconds passed before Ginger Snap instigated public interest about the human boy's current low mood (i.e. her curiosity of course spread amongst the ranks and delayed salvage work). "Hey, Huck. You've been quiet all morning. What's the deal?"

"Huh?" was the answer, "What?"

"She said, 'Hey, Huck. You've been quiet all morning'," Honey Pie mimicked.

"That's okay, Honey Pie," Strawberry Shortcake interceded, "He heard her the first time."

"I'm curious too," Angel Cake said, "What's wrong?"

"Bweaktime is stowytime," Apple Dumplin' added, "Eat bad bewwies?"

"Did you get in a fight with somebody?" Orange Blossom suggested.

Huckleberry Pie sighed. "No, none of those things. It's about the Strawberella play we had at Blueberry Muffin's house. Remember?"

"Sure do," Orange Blossom replied, "Actually, yeah, I meant ta ask you something: Why'd you refuse to play the prince at first?"

"Did you see my nervous expression the whole time and hear my hesitation when I asked Strawberry to dance? You could say I'm not the best actor around. I was afraid of making a fool of myself."

"You're no fool," Strawberry Shortcake assured, "Why, you did a berry excellent job playing that role. We're all friends here; why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Glad you think so. And I didn't tell because it's easy to feel uncomfortable even around the ones you trust. No offense."

"None taken," Ginger Snap sympathized, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know just what you mean. That's exactly how I felt about telling everyone I was afraid of the dark when we went on that camping trip."

"Understood," Angel Cake chimed, "And I shouldn't've bribed you like I did."

By the time anyone could've realized how much further the boy's mood extended than a mere play, Apple Dumplin' noticed something in the sky and pointed up. "Hey, what dat?"

"What's what, Apple Dumplin'?" Strawberry Shortcake asked.

Custard took a look for herself. "Hey, I see it too."

"Woof!" Pupcake barked.

"Amazing," Honey Pie commented, "Looks like it's headed toward Sponge Cake Forest…or in front of it?"

Having exited the long-gone wormhole, no longer did shadows hide the Colossal Radicals. They just fell and screamed – high-jumping and levitation somehow disabled, amongst other powers – awaiting inevitable doom until realizing their training at a midpoint. Each youth balled up and somersaulted the remaining distance, landing firmly near Sponge Cake Forest. A better study of these humanoid beings would've made any present resident's eyes either bulged or confused.

Two members looked like hedgehogs with three clawed fingers – what should be the pointer finger fused to the middle finger, and the ring finger to the pinky - on each hand. Both exhibited bodies shaped as rounded rectangles with heads connected to torsos and absent necks. The female, Prickly, had quills sticking straight up; straight green hair patches growing only out from the middle top of her head and flowing down behind her shoulders to her hips, though restrained by a light-green headband; and wore a silver long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, brown socks, and lavender shoes. The male, Bullet, had quills facing downward; curly white hair growing out of the same area but shorter and combed across except for four cowlicks; and wore a sleeveless shirt with alternating navy-blue and dark-gray diagonal checks, beige pants, grayish-yellow socks, and lemon-yellow shoes. (Their clothing must've been made of some special, near-ethereal substance that let the quills protrude without ripping anything.)

The next pair were shaped like snake eggs, also lacked necks, and had four horizontal stalks on their heads which may be construed as enlarged single hairs if not due to a fleshy feel. The male, Woodrow, boasted wavy light-red 'hair' made to resemble a lone patch of desert grass; arms with a scaly texture akin to that of an iguana; and was clad in a red-orange t-shirt, puce shorts, green socks, and crimson shoes. The female, Grit, had curly tan 'hair' running down her back also to the hips (though just a tad longer than Prickly's); arms bearing a texture of jagged rock, down to the fingers; and was clad in a maroon sleeveless shirt, olive-green pants, purple socks, and cinnabar shoes.

The final duo resembled grown bears except for their prismatic heads and had a little more neck than the last four. The male, Kir, had a pentagonal head; straight brown hair growing from his head's two upper edges, cut into a cube shape; and wore an indigo long-sleeved shirt, black overalls, raspberry socks, and gray shoes. The female, Yaynuku, had a hexagonal head; wavy red hair tied into pigtails, growing from the top three edges; and was clad in a gold t-shirt with a mahogany diagonal stripe across the chest, grayish-red pants, white socks, and fuchsia shoes. Black claws composed both members' fingers with no visible signs of protruding skin flaps at the bases.

On top of that, none exhibited any visible ears or noses. After recollecting themselves, the Colossal Radicals then carried out the natural procedure of inspecting new surroundings. "Some trip," Woodrow commented, "We up for another one?"

"Perhaps," Prickly answered, "No time to play around. We still gotta track down Zapperclaw…and find out where that portal took us."

"Hey, maybe she got destroyed?" Kir suggested.

"Hmm…" Bullet wondered, "That was some fall; I felt a bit paralyzed. How 'bout the rest of you?" Looking upwards, the Radicals carried forth experimentation via testing their jumping. Unfortunately, none reached further than two miles above the nearby treetops. It took five leaps each before they all gave up. "Just as I thought: One of those surges must've disabled our leaping."

"It shouldn't be permanent," Yaynuku speculated, "We've experienced worse. Better get a move on; no telling if Zapperclaw survived as well or what new dangers await. She was pretty tough."

"Eh, why not," Grit shrugged, "This place looks awfully peaceful. It's been too long since I last absorbed tranquility."

The Radicals' feet led them away from the Sponge Cake Forest to Cakewalk. Strawberry Shortcake and company had intercepted halfway back but were ignored by the youths regardless of distance or otherwise blatancy and so just followed along quietly. Concerning the older group's experiences back home, it only made sense they should feel confused over the various fantastical sights. Inspection began at least ten steps within Cakewalk. "This is the weirdest architecture I ever saw in my life," Bullet noted, "Cakes? Pies?"

Strawberry Shortcake's group kept distance and the same regular pace, stopping when they reached the fence surrounding Angel Cake's house. No interruptions barred the study. "Funny fence," Woodrow noted, "You'd think it were made, oh, I'd say around half a decade ago. Yet, it looks like somebody touched it up just three weeks back."

"Let's move on," Kir said.

The stroll felt long and short at the same time: No matter how far things stood, one could walk up to it in seconds flat. Both groups came to the River Fudge in a spot between the Huckleberry Briar and Strawberryland Central (A/N: The latter is my given name to Strawberry and Apple's property) for one more study. The older group stood vigil among the river's banks right beside another lollipop tree whereas the youngsters retained a bit greater distance. Prickly shook her head after looking up at said tree. "That's it. I've had enough of this craziness." She pulled out a quill, leapt up to the lollipop's candy portion, scraped samples into her free hand while levitating, landed back on the ground, returned the quill, and shared the samples. "Anyone want a taste?" And each member crunched his or her candy bit.

Regardless, that sample only meant so much. Kir knelt down for a closer peek at the River Fudge and took in a whiff. "Smells like…but it can't be." The others knelt down alongside, and all dipped a finger into the river for a taste. Then they stood up once more to contemplate. "Yep. It's chocolate, alright."

"Either we've been knocked funny in our heads somehow, or we landed in a fantasy world where people waste sugary snacks," Grit summed up, "Who'd wanna hollow out an innocent pie into some garage anyway?"

"This can't be right," Yaynuku disagreed, "All the plant life suggests the area's well-watered. Irrigation or weather, those buildings should've melted down too many years ago, and I doubt they're shellacked or something. And if this river is really chocolate, it should be clouded with more sediments and microorganisms than humanely possible. Not to mention deadly to other flora and fauna. The place oughta be quarantined."

"So what's the deal?" Bullet questioned, "What, we get zapped into virtual settings based on a kid's imagination?"

"Don't think so," Woodrow said, "I have this keen instinct of certain things. The heart sees what the brain can't, and this place is as real as it gets."

"It's Strawberryland," the younger group announced, attracting the youths' attention. With both sides meeting eye to eye, the older group wondered how long they hadn't noticed their unofficial new companions. Custard, hiding behind her owner's legs, still felt apprehensive making any new acquaintances whereas the others extended invitation. And according to the older half, now closely clumped together, the feeling was mutual.

"Hello, new faces. I'm Strawberry Shortcake. These are my friends Orange Blossom, Huckleberry Pie, Angel Cake, Ginger Snap, and…"

"I'll take it from here," Honey Pie interrupted, "I'm Honey Pie. This is Strawberry's sister Apple Dumplin', her dog Pupcake, and her cat Custard. The cat's a wee shy."

"Uh…uh…hi, there," Custard stuttered.

"Amazing," Kir whispered to his team, "An equine and feline that both speak a human language." His tone readjusted for introductions. "Er, my name's Kir."

"I'm Prickly."

"I'm Woodrow."

"Yaynuku, at your service."

"I'm Bullet."

"And my name's Grit. We're known as the Colossal Radicals."

"We just love new visitors," Orange Blossom spoke, "Would you like a tour around Strawberryland? As Strawberry says, things are growing better all the time here. You can meet some of our neighbors and taste some wonderful treats."

"Hey, we got new guests!" Ginger Snap suggested, "Time to celebrate! Whaddaya say, huh? Are you all with me?"

"An idea as berry good as ever, Ginger Snap," Strawberry Shortcake complimented.

"Off we go!" Huckleberry Pie announced, "There's so much we gotta show you."

Woodrow happened to linger behind everyone else. He couldn't catch up to them before something nearly tripped him over; a glance downward unveiled an adorable sight of Apple Dumplin' clinging to his leg. The others stopped at his absence. "Hey, Woody," Bullet coached, "You coming?"

"Yeah, but a cutie caught my attention and leg," was the answer.

Apple Dumplin' giggled. "New fwiend! New fwiend!"

"Aw, how sweet," Grit complimented, "She likes you."

"Why, so she does," an approaching Strawberry Shortcake said, taking Apple Dumplin' up, "Wanna hold my sister a while? Be careful now."

"I'm not sure…" But Woodrow trailed off and accepted the smiling bundle before the tour began.

The Colossal Radicals retained a sharp eye on their surroundings amongst their enjoyment of this unofficial trip. Strawberry Shortcake showed off her garden, Apple Dumplin' her favorite apple tree, and Orange Blossom her orchards. Ginger Snap and Angel Cake let their arms do most of the talking. Alongside skateboard tricks in his fort, Huckleberry Pie's home district took the longest due to its deepness. Each youth admired particular youngsters: Bullet; Angel Cake, Grit; Orange Blossom, Kir; Strawberry Shortcake, Prickly; Huckleberry Pie, Woodrow; Apple Dumplin', and Yaynuku; Ginger Snap. Receiving snacks from the children met with hesitation that dissipated later on, though pet acquaintance still had a long way ahead.

Peppermint Place, the Blueberry Valley, Punch Bowl Pond, and associated snacks came next (Peppermint Fizz must be careful how she treated the guests or she'd run into the same confusion she met during Rainbow Sherbet's arrival in Strawberryland). Tours just pressed on via the Rainbow Float towards Seaberry Beach, continuing into the Seaberry Sea and through the watery tunnel ending at Seaberry Delight's home, and then at a shoreline spot with Ice Cream Island in view. All in all, the tour seemed okay.

However, no one except the horses on Ice Cream Island noticed a foreboding phenomenon hovering above said island. A second wormhole opened up to belch out none other than a dazed Zapperclaw. Horses, butterflies, bees, and other fauna knew not how to approach her though they kept a safe distance away. Zapperclaw shook her head. "Whew. Some rush. Wait'll I get my limbs on those blasted…" She stopped short meeting observers' gazes. "What're you looking at?" The fauna fled when she starting blasted the ground near their feet, faces, or whatever. "What in the name of…?" Observing her surroundings, Zapperclaw felt an emotion overcoming her that she'd never experienced before: curiosity.

Like the Colossal Radicals' jumping, no doubt a similar surge had disabled the monster's flying capabilities. Zapperclaw believed she should kick herself for not attacking innocent creatures, but the answer was plain as day: She'd been conceived not too recently despite that her cognitive skills mimicked those of the standard 18-year old same as the heroes. She knew no other emotions except destruction and annoyance, never giving anything a second thought until now. Delayed mental development at long last reached the surface. Of course, anyone straying too near still got scared off via a simple blast from one arm or the other.

Zapperclaw's feet (if one could label them thus) soon led her to the edge of Ice Cream Island closest overlooking Seaberry Beach. She placed a 'hand' over her eye and squinted. "Hmm. Those fools are lost here also, I can feel their essence on that land mass over yonder." The actions of Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight – tourists and tour guides obviously long gone – played on the monster's curiosity even more. "I'd learn faster if I could fly. What are all these weird creatures?" Zapperclaw shrugged. "No matter. Flying's not the only method." One slow step after another saw Zapperclaw gently disappear beneath the water's surface.

Calm hours of the day preceded an exciting evening in the residents' favorite meadow. Children and animals played all sorts of games while the Colossal Radicals stood by a huge table bearing quite an exquisite appetizing selection. Various baked goods, fruits, and beverages dotted a pink-and-blue-striped tablecloth: strawberries and strawberry snacks (especially shortcake) from Strawberry Shortcake's kitchen; apples, applesauce, and apple cider originating from Apple Dumplin's favorite tree; the best cookies out of Ginger Snap's oven; Orange Blossom's best fruit crop, mostly none other than oranges; Angel Cake's finest cake variety; huckleberries and huckleberry snacks courtesy of Huckleberry Pie (a rare occasion indeed); peppermint candy, tea, and so on courtesy of Peppermint Fizz; Blueberry Muffin's best muffins; and tropical treats left over from Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight's last shipment but fresh as ever. Still clung together, the modest Radicals remained by the table sampling a little at a time while muttering amongst one another. "This has got to be one of our most memorable trips yet," Grit noted, "Too bad we didn't bring cameras."

"I suppose," Bullet said, "'Amazing Cookie Machine'. 'Amazing Juice Machine'. Not to offend them, but it doesn't sound like they're good at naming machinery."

"Whatever you say," Kir shrugged, "All the wildlife, mostly arthropods, look funny. You ever see a spider or caterpillar with a human face? Or a butterfly without legs? And that Marmalade reminds me of a gummy bear."

"They must feel the same about us," Prickly added, "Did you ever see humans that looked as strange as they do?"

Yaynuku observed a seaberry she currently munched on. "Mm. An amalgam of blueberry, cranberry, huckleberry, and grape. I never knew such a hybrid existed."

Woodrow gulped some orange juice. "Fresh squeezed. This is better than the stuff we buy at the store. Maybe there's something to these 'natural' markets after all. We should visit one the next chance we get."

"I declare, that Apple Dumplin's one smart baby," Prickly commented, "How old did they say she was? One or two years?"

The older group stopped to watch the playing children before continuing the conversation. "I believe two now," Yaynuku replied, "I'm surprised at how well the kids get along despite parental absence. They haven't mentioned their parents even once."

"It's possible they come and go as they please," Woodrow suggested, "Maybe the kids figure deep down inside that their parents wouldn't want them to be worried or sad."

"Must be orphans," Grit guessed, shaking her head, "Better not say a word."

"There's lots we shouldn't talk about here, namely our experiences back home," Bullet supplemented, "Unless someone wants to scar 'em for life. Whatever conflict exists in this universe I highly doubt compares to the stuff we handle 24-7."

"Funny you should bring it up," Kir spoke, "Anybody remember Zapperclaw? I take back what I said earlier; I can feel her close by. Though, I wonder why she hasn't made a move yet?"

"Say, I feel her too," Prickly realized, "…Actually, remember our jumping? It got disabled earlier, but I think the effects are wearing off. How 'bout the rest of you?" The others nodded yes. "Uh oh. We still gotta find a way back home."

"That's right," Woodrow jolted, "I was having such a good time today, it completely slipped my mind. We don't get this kind of chance anymore."

"We can test ourselves after the party, when nobody's looking," Kir decided, "Don't wanna influence the kids the wrong way."

That's when the younger ones approached and interrupted. "Hey, what's going on?" Strawberry Shortcake asked, "Why so quiet? Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"You eat too much?" Angel Cake suggested.

"You eat somefing bad?" Apple Dumplin' put in.

"Nah, just thinking," Yaynuku responded, "We're okay."

"Yummy!" a ravenous Honey Pie declared, "I'm starved!" And the horse proceeded to clean up the table.

"Uh, Honey Pie?" Huckleberry Pie reminded, "I like gorging as much as the next adventurer, but you're climbing the mountain too quickly." The horse stopped at that.

"Anyhow, don't think too hard," Ginger Snap picked up, "You'll give yerselves whopping, humongous headaches. Believe me, I've been there. Oh yeah, just eat and drink and be merry to your hearts' content."

"We'll keep that in mind," Bullet promised.

Custard and Pupcake then noticed something about the youths that surpassed all other eyes. "Interesting," the former noted, "Pupcake, do these six look a bit taller than they did this morning?" The latter yipped in agreement.

And as this all happened, back on Seaberry Beach, said absent trio had finished loading up the last seaberry basket and now busied themselves adding other finishing touches. A hasty Coco Calypso led the procession feeling guilty over their lateness of attending the party. "Slow down there, skipper," Rainbow Sherbet began, "Don't wanna pull a muscle."

"No can do," was the response, "The party started an hour ago. We should be ashamed."

"So we're late by an hour," Seaberry Delight reassured, "That's okay, it's not the first time. Just because our guests are off to themselves doesn't make them bullies. They'll forgive us."

Zapperclaw didn't need binoculars to closely observe the young girls' every action. The upper half of her head – the same containing her eye – bobbed above the water surface at least a mile away. Her right mitt clutched a sand dollar, something which they, Strawberry Shortcake, and Blueberry Muffin would rather forget according to a story Seaberry Delight shared four days back at the end of Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Muffin, and Rainbow Sherbet's last trip. Diving under once more, Zapperclaw inched her way ever closer right up to a spot underneath a dock by one of the many huts. Her left arm wrapped around a post for balance as she continued observing but with her entire head above. "Those lavender spheres must be the same I noticed growing on those funky underwater patches," Zapperclaw muttered, "Pfff. Don't tell me they're gonna eat 'em. I got something tastier." Wouldn't one know it, the monster showed off the hardness of her toothy lips by munching on her acquired sand dollar.

That's when the trio deemed the moment right to depart. "Finally," Coco Calypso said, "Wait'll they sample this, all fresh and new."

"Don't forget the coconut juice, taro root crackers, and my parfaits," Rainbow Sherbet reminded.

"Yep. I'll take the first load."

"And I'll take the second."

Seaberry Delight of course handled the third but couldn't follow her friends until something caught her attention. By the time she glanced Zapperclaw's way, however, the spy in question had submerged beforehand and left only ripples. The child was still looking when the other two came back. "Hey, Seaberry," Coco Calypso called, "Something wrong?"

Seaberry Delight snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

"Feeling okay?" Rainbow Sherbet added, "You look like you saw a crook."

"Well, close. I thought I saw something watching us from underneath the dock over there." She pointed at the same spot and then shrugged. "Must've been some animal." And so the group returned to work.

Zapperclaw meanwhile slinked through the mixed liquids to underneath the Rainbow Float, where she attached in wait like a barnacle. And according to her advanced eyesight, the children's approaching shadows from above showed that it wouldn't be long. Her grip never faltered regardless of upstream resistance within the boat's departure. "I can feel my abilities recharging," the monster noted, her voice as clear as it was above water, "Hopefully, I'll be up to par by the time these little smears lead me to those fools. It'll make for a decent last-ditch."

Back in the meadow, Orange Blossom encouraged all to get wise about the heroes. "Say, I just remembered," she chimed, "You know us well, but we still barely know you. Colossal Radicals, is it? Are you superheroes?"

Enthusiastically inquiring young faces made the surrounded youths nervous, so Grit changed the subject. "Um, yes. We are. But perhaps we should wait until your friends Rainbow Sherbet, Coco Calypso, and Seaberry Delight show up. Then we can distribute the story equally." So the excess attention shifted in the older group's favor.

"Huh," Peppermint Fizz spoke, "What's taking them so long anyway? Did no one tell them about the party?"

"Of course we did," Blueberry Muffin answered, "Patience matters, Peppermint. Besides, it's nooo-oooo picnic going upstream especially on the Rainbow Float. Do you know how tough it is defying the current?"

"Got that right," an approaching Rainbow Sherbet announced. All eyes lay on the absent trio carrying baskets, trays, and crates of more beachside delicacies and of course parfaits. "Hope you still got room." The other children rearranged the stuff already on the table to make way for the new additions.

"Sorry we're late," Coco Calypso apologized, "We worked our hardest to make the most pleasing snacks and such you'll ever taste."

"Nobody's mad," Grit assured, she and her teammates still worried about other things, "My pals and I have been late countless times. It's natural." Everybody else nodded their heads yes.

"Let's dig in," Kir announced.

And that's just what they all did. A slight blush crept on Peppermint Fizz's face due to her earlier impatience, so she slurped up the nearest parfait partly to conciliate. Nobody noticed Zapperclaw's glowing mouth, eye, or limbs within a tree clump. The sight of the heroes feasting alongside young adorable faces didn't surprise her as much as it did annoy her. "What lunkheads," she commented, shaking her head, "Oh well. On the plus side, my other abilities have come back. Time to surprise." Zapperclaw's glowing parts disappeared into her dissolving ethereal physique.

Meanwhile, despite relief at the delay of fear for uttering something they shouldn't, the Colossal Radicals noticed a problem concerning their own apparel. "Hey, friends?" Prickly shared, "My clothes feel kinda tight all of a sudden."

"Say, mine too," Bullet agreed.

"And mine," Woodrow chimed.

"Must be that theory concerning differences in time passages between universes," Yaynuku figured, observing the sky, "And I think I know how we can get home."

"Oh, fooey," Angel Cake noticed, "A storm."

All heads glanced upward at an isolated storm cloud blotting out the stars. Flashes within the cloud that didn't yet escape forced pets to cower behind their owners. "Awwww," Apple Dumplin' whined, "It too soon. Go away, cwoud, we cewebwatin'."

"And it doesn't look natural," Ginger Snap observed.

"Watch out!" Kir cried, shoving Huckleberry Pie and Seaberry Delight aside from a bolt that missed all three by a few inches. More followed up as the cloud remained in place. Cries of 'Look out!' and 'Hey!' filled the scene with the other Radicals saving the other bystanders. The cloud's behavior especially intrigued the heroes.

"Zapperclaw," Prickly muttered. Pandemonium halted when the female hedgehog-like being grabbed the next bolt struck. Her teammates then joined in, and a combined hard tug brought the monster – back in her true form – tumbling into the ground. All bystanders clumped behind the protecting Colossal Radicals as Zapperclaw stared them all down.

"Who-who's that?" Blueberry Muffin wondered.

"Her name's Zapperclaw," Bullet informed, "Let's just say she's no one's friend."

"Is that what I saw earlier?" an unheard Seaberry Delight wondered.

"Hey!" Strawberry Shortcake noticed, "Where's Apple Dumplin'?" Twenty gasps filled the air whereas Zapperclaw just cocked her baffled head. The others looked about fearing for said toddler's safety until Strawberry Shortcake felt a tug on her sleeve. By the older sister's leg the younger one stood outside the group smiling. A relieved older one picked up her sibling in a protective hug.

"I'm touched," Zapperclaw dryly stated.

"Your fight's with us," Yaynuku ordered, "Leave the kids alone."

Zapperclaw in response jabbed her left leg at the entire procession, hoping to finish them all off in just one flash. But the Colossal Radicals moved quicker than the eye picked up. Bullet and Prickly curled up into perfect spheres and created a tower showing mostly their backsides: the former composing the bottom half with his quills slicked inward, the latter on top with hers jutting out. Yaynuku inflated her torso region like a balloon without ripping her own outfit. Woodrow twirled his left arm nonstop to create a near-invisible protective disc. And out of Kir's head came an expanding crystalline projection shaped like his head: glowing lines that indicated edges, and invisible planes. All this protected the young residents before they realized it. "Whoa!" Coco Calypso declared, "What just happened?"

"I feel like I can leap again," Woodrow noted, "Let's take it to the sky."

The monster attempted blasting the innocents three more times but couldn't escape the upcoming trip towards the planet's troposphere. All except Grit held Zapperclaw tightly, the former's next words hinting how much she wanted to show off just like the others. "My turn." With both arms extended, Grit's palms emitted two sandy streams that combined together and covered all seven individuals. She'd basically created both a curtain to shield young eyes from violence and a small fighting arena where the heroes need not worry about hostages.

Zapperclaw then broke free. "I've had all I can take from you viruses! Now you've had it!" She became a solitary cloud and started blasting away.

"Now you're speaking our language," the six heroes chorused. So began what they hoped would be their final bout; Zapperclaw, that abomination of the sky, must be eliminated. Each member exhibited unique, unseen short-range and long-range offenses to supplement their defenses. Bullet launched grenade-like projectiles from his shoulders complementing quills that jutted out the same way as a spike trap in a dungeon. Grit unleashed sickle-shaped blasts by means of waving her 'hair' around and was a boxing expert by means of bloated arms. Kir fired off energy balls by extending his arms in front and placing both palms close together, and his arms as wholes even stretched out to be used like whips. Prickly fired torpedo-like projections from her spines and fancied a horned frill that just appeared whenever necessary. Woodrow blasted a beam from his right eye while his 'hair' spiraled like a drill bit. Yaynuku expelled oral energy spheres and manipulated projections similar to insect wings that imitated levers and bludgeons.

The sand was thick enough to prevent emission of rogue firepower and lost grains, but not so thick as to inhibit light flashes from exterior views. Aside from resembling a fireworks display (which it basically was), the cover appeared to go higher with the seven indwellers' rushing. "Fireworks," Huckleberry Pie realized, "I can't believe we forgot."

"Me too," Honey Pie agreed, "How silly."

"I wonder how they're doing inside that thing?" Rainbow Sherbet wondered.

How indeed would never be revealed. This must've been part of Yaynuku's plan, fighting intensity increasing with altitude. New shockwaves alongside Zapperclaw's eventual demise opened up a third wormhole. Something within, perhaps a pulse or other, kept the Colossal Radicals and their cover floating in mid-air for more than a few seconds (neither did it just swallow them up). "I knew it," Yaynuku declared, "That old adage works every time."

"Yep," Bullet agreed, "Fighting Zapperclaw brought us someplace new; now it can send us back. I can see home from here."

"But how long's it gonna last?" Grit wondered, "And why're we still floating? And how come it isn't just sucking us in?"

"Someone's full of questions today," Kir said, "For your second, I'm gonna assume either something – maybe an electromagnetic pulse or other – is keeping us steady, or we're getting better at this floating thing. My first answer may be wrong. As for your first and third question, I have no idea."

Then the wormhole shrunk a bit. "Oop," Woodrow commented, "Guess that answers the first. We gotta go now."

"I guess," Prickly concluded, "But I'm sure gonna miss those kids." And they all agreed. Aside from the sand retracting into Grit's palms once more, observers down below noticed the hole's final seconds as it swallowed up the Colossal Radicals. Few measly grains fell back down upon closure but naturally affected nobody.

Observance of Zapperclaw's mess followed the procession's 'star-gazing'. "So much for the party," Peppermint Fizz commented, "That big bully ruined everything."

"We hardly got to know 'em," Orange Blossom sighed.

"I hope they'll be okay," Custard said, followed by agreeing nods.

Cleanup made the evening's remainder history. Heads bobbed up every once in a while toward the very spot where the heroes disappeared. Some also feared they must've been hurt and tried not to think of worse. No words other than a few farewells were spoken when cleanup concluded. Strawberry Shortcake was the last one gone, departing with a sigh.

Though, was it all truly over? Probably not according to yet another unseen spectacle: That same wormhole the Colossal Radicals opened in the fight had considerably shrunken but remained. It now plummeted to the sleeping region below but resumed flight to unknown parts. What did this mean? And how did it concern those inhabiting Strawberryland?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The first chapter only involved the events of – premiere-wise – Meet Strawberry Shortcake through The Costume Party. Now comes the remainder.

Summer had now given way to fall and Blueberry Muffin's first anniversary of moving in. It seemed like a long time ago since Zapperclaw and the Colossal Radicals entered Strawberryland despite being only weeks back. No reports of anyone encountering the rogue wormhole in all that time yet came, but things were about to take a terrible spin very soon.

Magazines on zoology and anthropology lay strewn across Peppermint Fizz's bed. The first meeting with Rainbow Sherbet gave the angry girl much time to reevaluate her life overall afterward. Until the Colossal Radicals came, Peppermint Fizz and Cola both spent most days away from anyone else but occasionally spied for updates. Even so, neither felt ready to fully socialize again yet. But at least the isolation didn't degrade their physical health (besides bags under their eyes). One particular detail caught Peppermint Fizz's interest in the anthropology magazine she currently held. "Amazing, wouldn't you say, Cola?"

"Huh?" the reptile squeaked.

Peppermint Fizz pointed at the right spot. "It says here that some people – that is, human beings – eat bugs because they're abundant food and more nutritious than beef. Who'da thunk?"

Cola licked his chops. "Mm, yum!"

Peppermint Fizz stroked her pet's head while turning the page. "Yeah, I gotta try some myself sometime. Could there be any that taste like peppermint?" Then the two yawned. "I can't believe it. Ever since the Colossal Radicals went home, neither we nor anyone outside our house has slept too well. I'll bet that bully somehow messed with all our heads."

Those dwelling within Peppermint Place slept just as peacefully as the nation's other folks come nighttime. Cola fancied a roomier terrarium than what his owner provided during the time of the one faulty pet show. Speaking of which, a zoology magazine lay strewn across Peppermint Fizz's face and her bed. She read a lot but had obviously grown too tired hours earlier; a wonder she surpassed exhaustion just to turn off her bedside lamp and then sink under the covers. It seems nothing could disturb their slumber unless slight footsteps opened Cola's eyes. "Eep!" was all that left the chameleon's mouth before a commotion followed. He managed keeping two cloaked strangers on their toes until one tossed some gooey objects which stuck Cola to the floor and let them take him out into the nightly darkness.

Peppermint Fizz required another fifteen minutes in order to stand up. "Huh?" she moaned, rubbing eyes and stretching, "Cola?" Then it struck her a yawn later. "Cola!" So Peppermint Fizz rushed into the living room, turned on the lights, and observed the mess. An overturned table and some chairs, a broken terrarium, dirt crumbs from footsteps, an unknown sticky purple goop like glue, and pie tins covered in it outlined the scene. Peppermint Fizz took a sample of the goop with her finger before spitting it back out in the nearest trash bin. "Yuck. I never tasted anything so sticky and awful in all my life…huh?" An abandoned VHS tape labeled 'Ransom' best caught her interest. "Ransom, huh? Tapes are so last century. What, digital video disks too expensive still?"

But she popped it in to watch anyway. Thankfully, her television contained slots for both VHS and DVD. On the screen appeared Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes in some distant valley. Dobbin and the pie wagon were nowhere seen. Peppermint Fizz had heard many stories throughout the neighborhood and even observed many public affairs on her own. She knew well beforehand what slight danger they once posed before Sour Grapes' apparent redemption. "Hello, child," Purple Pie Man began, "We're recording this movie before acting. By the time you've started watching, the lizard will be well in our grasp, so listen and listen hard."

"I know what you're thinking," Sour Grapes added just when Peppermint Fizz thought out loud, "We should be reformed now. Perhaps you remember the phony dance studio I opened in order to rob the fields. You might say our evil conscience wouldn't let us remain good people. So tough break."

"Others tell us our pies are like glue," Purple Pie Man continued, "The perfect restraint for such a jumpy reptile. Now if you want 'im back, follow these directions." Sour Grapes tilted the camera up so it displayed the starry night sky for one shot. Then the siblings took over again. "Get the idea? We're never too far away. Meet us in the Land Of Dreams within two hours after you view this tape. You'll find it across the Sea Of Stars."

"Tell no one or else the lizard gets it," Sour Grapes concluded. Peppermint Fizz wasted no time ejecting the tape and tossing it with the pie tins. Clenched fists matched the irony: Peppermint Fizz now knew very well the main gang's dance recital was indeed too good to be true.

But remaining cleanup needed wait until much later. Once dressed for the trip, the girl's feet led her no further than the River Fudge's edge in front of Strawberryland Central. "Okay. It took me several minutes to get this far. But what now?" She shot the strawberry bungalow a quick glance only to shake off the thought. "Nope. Still not ready for the others yet. But where am I even going? And how do they expect me to reach them? Ohhh…" Peppermint Fizz eyed Strawberryland Central again along with the other distant districts, especially Cookie Corners. "Still, they might know something. And Ginger Snap could build a car or other, I'm sure."

"Excuse me," came a tiny relaxed voice. Peppermint Fizz turned to meet a winged male humanoid: dark skin, reddish wings, clad in varying red values, and a shock of gold hair covered by a red bandanna. The child only felt surprised witnessing his choice of avian companions. "Hello, Strawberry Shortcake. You look much different than my people described."

"Are you a Berry Fairy?"

"Yep. My name's Cranberry Spread."

"I'm not Strawberry but a friend of hers. The name's Peppermint Fizz. Looks like you're not the same as other Berry Fairies. Guess you too learned how fascinating crows really are, 'cause you were enemies last time I checked."

"It's a long story, and we haven't much time. I assume Strawberry is available in that strawberry house over yonder?"

"Yeah, but she's sound asleep by now. What's wrong?"

"Our two peoples have gone to war back in my home as we speak. Surely you must know of the Berry Bird plague. The crows are upset because of it."

Berry Birds, huh? Peppermint Fizz knew of only two creeps associated with such pests. "Maybe **I** can help. I got my own problems involving Berry Birds. We must be after the same thing. Please, show me the way."

Cranberry Spread pondered her offer for only a few seconds, as indicated by his large grin. "Ah, you're a very inspiring human child. You do us this favor, and we'll return it nicely. First of all…"

With a swirl of the fairy's magic, the world around Peppermint Fizz seemed to enlarge. "Huh? Wha? What happened to my voice? Did I shrink?"

Cranberry Spread placed her atop a crow. "Say hello to your new steed."

Peppermint Fizz discovered her enjoyment of the airborne ride in the departure. The sight past Gumball Bluff upon the green hillside overlooking none other than the Berry Fairy Fields made pneumonia and frostbite the least of her worries. Never had anyone seen more vicious a struggle involving a major fraction of crows and Berry Fairies; the queen, Periwinkle, Margalo, and Sherry by chance amongst the latter. Rather than immediately join the fight, Cranberry Spread's group hid behind some snow dunes in order to plan out a strategy which required he restore Peppermint Fizz's true size. "Now what?" she asked.

"You throw yourself into the mess to break things up," he instructed, "Next, the rest of us will recall the crows there. Then I can talk sense into my people. Just run about like you would during a game and make plenty of noise."

Peppermint Fizz charged into the fray with a reluctant sigh. The resulting confusion was the sign for Cranberry Spread and the other crows to emerge, sending off caws that drew away the fighting avians. The other Berry Fairies could only stare at first. "What's going on?" Sherry wondered.

"One nutsy fairy I know with experience in this area," another muttered.

"Cranberry Spread," the queen spoke, meeting his gaze first, "I see you've come back. What's the meaning of this?"

"Pardon my rebellion, Your Majesty. Now will everyone listen?"

"And who are you?" Periwinkle asked the now-static Peppermint Fizz.

Margalo flew up for inspection before the child answered. "Hmm. I know Strawberry Shortcake's aura when I sense it. You another friend?"

"That's right. My name's Peppermint Fizz. And you are?"

"Margalo Fairyglow, FWFPFC."

"That means Fairy World Fairy Princess First, Fourth, or even Fifth, Class. My name's Sherry Bobbleberry, by the way."

"Fairy Most Berry Fairy Chief Periwinkle Pearblossom, at your service."

"And you heard I'm the Berry Fairy Queen. What brings you here?"

"I brought her here myself," Cranberry Spread answered, "Strawberry Shortcake is fast asleep right now." He bowed respectfully. "Forgive me. I know this isn't in the rules, but I'm sure we were all desperate."

"You're darn right about that," Periwinkle shot, "Hearing you make friends out of crows, our worst enemies, was hard enough to digest."

"I don't know," Sherry pondered, "No one took me seriously when I tried learning the hummingbirds' language… But then again, hummingbirds don't go around snatching us like personal belongings."

Two crows in the crowd which Peppermint Fizz by now realized as being older than the rest stepped forward. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"Let me start off by saying that I've spent most of my recent time around crows, learning their language and taking a big risk where we Berry Fairies are concerned. You'd be amazed how much we could learn from them."

"Oh, I understand, alright. I read in a magazine that crows are very intelligent animals who are good at finding food, round metal objects, and lots of stuff. And not just mere stealing, either."

"Yeah, there you go. I've seen up close the treasures they unearth. But most of all, I also learned the reasons for our two sides' rivalry."

"We already have the answer," a fairy spoke, "It's because they're unnatural abominations. For all we know, they might be evil fairies in disguise waiting to abduct us and our children. Such do exist."

"And I've encountered a few." Everyone except Cranberry Spread, Peppermint Fizz, and the crows gasped. "I don't smell any fumes."

"We're gasping because of what you just said," Margalo informed.

"Yeah, fine. Anyhow, socializing with crows has enlightened me. They taught me how to detect imposters. Remember our connections to the invisible Life Spore? Any bad fairy disguising themselves as a crow has lost this connection. True crows share it same as any spider, butterfly, or fairy."

"Can you prove it?" the queen wondered.

Cranberry Spread motioned for Periwinkle, Margalo, Sherry, the queen and three more fairies to form a chain at his hand. No one except him knew the trick, so they needed let him be a conductor. The undying surprise on the receivers' faces confirmed his words. "Okay," Periwinkle admitted, "But what makes them bring disasters at random?"

The crows cawed a 'Huh?'. "What she means is, we always see one perched on a branch or something every time before a disaster hits," another fairy explained, "What kind of power do you hold?"

One crow senior communicated disagreement. "He says it's not quite a power," Cranberry Spread translated, "They never meant for us to misconstrue, rather, trying to warn us of impending danger."

"Oh, a warning sign," Margalo said, "Why not just tell us?"

Now the other senior cawed. "She says it's because that's not part of their natural identity." The Berry Fairy crowd gave the loner irked looks. "Think about it: An earthworm is an earthworm and acts like such. It doesn't try to be something it isn't. And I'm a Berry Fairy who has a gift for befriending crows, that's who I am. There's no lying to myself."

Murmurs rang through the crowd, broken up by laughter from Berry Fairy children hidden in a nearby bush which some baby crows took a shine to. "Okay!" one child announced, "You found us! You win the hide-and-seek game!" And the baby crows laughed along before exchanging hugs while adults on neither side knew how to act. So Peppermint Fizz provided her input.

"Poor security measure…and detective work at such a young age. That's sweet. But what's this all got to do with the Berry Birds?"

Hearing this made the adult crows (the seniors most of all) cringe and moan. The babies didn't yet understand but still rubbed against their parents to comfort with their new fairy companions following up. "That bad, huh?" another child said, receiving an adult crow's nods.

"Now they're definitely abominations," Margalo stated, "More gluttonous than a grasshopper swarm and easy to mistake for crows unless you realize they're smaller and have beady eyes."

The elders cawed together. "They say it dates back many decades; pretty recent. Distant ancestors of the ones called Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes traversed the world much as I have. They wanted to breed bird-like hybrids better suited for all ecosystems in order to better grow and distribute crops." More cawing. "But the experiment went terribly wrong. The hybrids sidestepped their original boundaries and unleashed what we know now as the Berry Birds."

Cranberry Spread and the elders stopped to let their audience digest this. "Okay, so that explains their origins," the queen said, "What of the crows?"

Following caws clearly showed that none of the birds could stand bringing it up again. "It lasted for two more generations. They say these ancestors were fascinated most by crows and their overlooked abilities and, well, experimented on various species. These birds would rather spare us the horror stories preserved this whole time. Only by the third generation did Berry Birds start serving that family's every whim."

"So why take it out on us?" Sherry wondered.

For a demonstration, Cranberry Spread's flashing hand instigated the crows' agitation until his own caws soothed the flock. "As you can see, our magic reminds them of the bright flashes from experimentation devices their ancestors remember. It's firmly ingrained in their nightmares." He stroked the elders' sad heads. "There, there."

"Well, that's one problem down," Periwinkle said, "I got word that Sour Grapes and Purple Pie Man aren't controlling the Berry Birds anymore. Sorry, Your Highness, the fight distracted me."

"But they took my pet chameleon Cola. Now I gotta meet them in the Land Of Dreams, across the Sea Of Stars. Anyone know how?"

"Yeah, it's pretty tough for an ordinary human even though you can access it from any locale," Margalo added.

"Oh, no, it isn't!" a random fairy remembered, "We were entrusted this Dreamboat after a preceding incident once it dropped its crew off. It's been our largest museum for more than a year now, but it should still function. C'mon."

Peppermint Fizz shrank again while passing through the city and grew again only after the Berry Fairies combined their magic to recharge the Dreamboat. It was decided that Margalo, Sherry, Periwinkle, and most middle-age crows would accompany her. The queen, elders, remaining crows, and especially Cranberry Spread needed stay behind to reconcile other matters. "Oh, look," Sherry pointed out, "The Land Of Seasons."

"Land Of Seasons, huh?" Peppermint Fizz commented.

"Yep. That's where Spring, Old Man Winter, Summer Breeze, and Autumn congregate. I'll bet you didn't know this, but they handle precursor work to bring seasons to all places while we Berry Fairies take up maintenance from there."

"Indeed," Margalo added, "By the way, Peppermint, I'll bet you're wondering: How come only some of us First Class Princesses have tiaras and the others don't? Well, I do, but it's tucked away back home so I don't lose it."

"No, I wasn't wondering anything, but it's true I didn't know." Eyeing the stars ahead, Peppermint Fizz could at best only concentrate on rescuing Cola.

The ship overflew Ice Cream Island by chance, gaining two unofficial new members in the form of Raven and Dregs who must've understood the circumstances. Raven flew behind an old barrel with Dregs carefully in his talons, and no one even saw or heard them hide underneath. Both spied from a small hole. "So far, so good," Raven whispered. Dregs just hissed and nodded.

Once past the Sea Of Stars, all those visible on the ship caught mere glances of their destination through the terrible storms. "Well, we've arrived," Periwinkle noted, "I might've known. Dear me."

"They're just storms," Peppermint Fizz shrugged.

"Yeah, but storms aren't characteristic here," Sherry informed, "Earlier reports last year indicated nothing this bad."

"Nightmares dead ahead!" Margalo alerted. One cloud emitted a bat colony which threatened to knock the Dreamboat more than off-course. Berry Fairies and crows defied earlier exhaustion to fight back.

But none could save Peppermint Fizz, Raven, or Dregs (the last two being drowned out by the constant screeching and crowding). "Now what?" the human girl cried, "How do I get 'em to back off?"

"Happy thoughts!" Sherry instructed, "Think of happy things!"

With this in mind, Peppermint Fizz calmed long enough to let curiosity replace unease. The assault seemed to dim. "Wait a minute. Bats? Bats for nightmares? I thought they were just more misunderstood animals." As each became a true bat, the colony dispersed upon the already chaotic scene.

The Dreamboat lost its sails, mast, lookout platform, and propellers before landing near P.J.'s. All stepped out to eye the deserted scene: busted windows and timepieces; broken lollipop trees; polluted liquid bodies; scorch marks on the 'ground'; damaged staircases; and many other signs of a brawl. The trombone no longer bubbled. Animal life other than bats was long since shoved away. "This is awful," Margalo said, "It's become a battlefield."

"And the thunder's getting louder," Peppermint Fizz observed.

"I don't believe that's thunder, but it's sure close," Periwinkle discerned.

The sound of constant shockwaves struck all present eardrums without remaining in the same place for too long. "In here!" a young voice called from P.J.'s. Even Raven and Dregs found it risky staying outside much longer. All but the loudest noises dissipated once all entered.

"Thank goodness," Sherry gasped, "What's going on?"

Up stepped P.J. holding her usual notepad and pencil, accompanied by the Sandman. "Okay, okay…Peppermint Fizz, Margalo, Sherry, Periwinkle, Raven, Dregs, and one flock of crows. That's about it."

"How'd you know our names?" Peppermint Fizz queried.

"She's P.J., he's Sandman, and we're the Dreambuilders," one Dreambuilder responded, "We know all this because we here in the Land Of Dreams have witnessed every terrestrial's waking moment since the beginning."

"Wait a minute," Margalo realized, "Raven? Dregs?"

"That's us," Raven announced, "Call us a couple of stowaways."

"Did someone mention Dregs?" came another grown woman's voice. Who should step out into the open but none other than Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes, appearing fine at first but collapsing the next moment. Cola in turn fell out from the former's hat and ran to his owner.

"Cola!" Peppermint Fizz exclaimed, scooping up the lizard, "Oh, Cola."

"What happened to 'em?" Periwinkle inquired.

"It's a long story," the Sandman answered, "The new foes drained them of the negativity inside plus general life force."

"We'll take it from here," Purple Pie Man announced, he and his sister abruptly finding the strength to stand again, "Sour Grapes suggested we go home to rethink our strategies. Let's just say we live very far from Strawberry's house. It was hard enough getting there the first time last year, but a storm flung us off-course while going back. It took us until early summer just to reach the ocean by a wrong turn. We eluded this problem by sailing north along the coast; no walk in the park, let me tell you. Strawberry and her pets crossed our path behind us sometime later while riding a hot-air balloon eastward to who knows where, but I don't think they even noticed us."

"Or heard," Sour Grapes added, "Then we landed and began inland toward Porcupine Peak. Reports came late this summer about a foreign disturbance back in you children's home. Before we knew it, those backstabbing featherbrains the Berry Birds favored a couple of complete boneheads who showed up at our doorstep and ruined our composure or lack thereof."

"Foreign disturbance, you say?" Peppermint Fizz said, "I remember. Just our latest friends the Colossal Radicals and a bully named Zapperclaw. Can't say where they went; not that they're any of your concern."

"Never mind them," Purple Pie Man continued, "These boneheads are bigger problems anyway. One of them is a man not much older than me called Licorice Whip. He claimed that a group of children – I'm sure one of them was Strawberry Shortcake – and a former pet cost him some horses for his 'show'. That would explain why Dobbin made a perfect hostage. He stole half of the Berry Birds and, once we kidnapped the lizard and returned here, used me like some battery. Yes, we recorded that ransom tape a long time ago."

"The other one is some bellyacher named Eggplant Rot," Sour Grapes spoke, "She claims to be an expert criminal who's 'losing her touch'. Turns out she lost two decades of stolen fortunes in a bet. Because of that, she deemed our wagon and the remaining Berry Birds her compensation. You can guess I served as her battery. We've never met anyone so strong before."

"I knew old Licorice Whip was involved, 'cause I'm the former pet," Raven spoke. He eyed Sour Grapes and motioned to the snake cowering behind him. "Dregs here told me you threatened to taxidermy him. Now he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." Dregs nodded while Sour Grapes sighed.

"Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot?" Margalo wondered, "I may have given them distant passing glances from time to time in my work. According to you two's story, they've become unnaturally destructive."

"So what's this all to do with me and Cola?"

"The creature Zapperclaw is no more whereas the Colossal Radicals have returned home," P.J. informed, "However, they left something of a sentient portal which puzzles even us. Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot's new powers are but a fraction of the portal's capabilities, so it may be more than just a portal. It for the most part was hovering around Earth but has now come to rest inside a perpetually dead tree in the Huckleberry Briar. No telling what'll come next."

"Eggplant Rot and Licorice Whip have become each other's greatest rivals," the Sandman supplemented, "You already saw what their constant fights keep doing to our home. Either one could easily return to Earth and annihilate whatever or whoever they choose but is too distracted on quelling the competition. Each deemed Strawberry's home their first target: Licorice Whip for revenge, Eggplant Rot out of egoism. In doing so, they discovered the first victim who'd make something like a fitting avatar. Someone with a matching negative heart." He carefully eyed Peppermint Fizz. "You, Peppermint Fizz."

It only sounded plausible said girl should take offense to this news. "What? Now hold on. I admit I have many bad tendencies, and I don't admire many of my past actions. But if you've really been watching over us this whole time, you must know I can share the blame with certain people."

"Now we don't mean to rub it in," Charlie put in, "We're just saying the damage has been done. Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot both want you in order to increase their power and wipe the other out. Raspberry Torte seemed likely but doesn't come close. We're sorry."

Peppermint Fizz in response crossed her arms and faced away. "Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Come on, people," Sherry coached, "You're still not giving her a chance. There's a good side to everyone…at least, under this roof?"

"Oh yeah?" Purple Pie Man returned, "Even me and Sour Grapes?"

"Well…sure. Baking pies, inspecting crops, growing them, and teaching others to dance can be good if you think about it."

"Come on, Peppermint," Periwinkle added, "Cheer up. We believe in you." All except the siblings' encouragement did the job.

"Alright," the child decided, "At least it explains why all of us back on Earth haven't slept well. I can see my arrival here was no accident. This must be a test to find out how much I've changed."

Shockwaves again rocked the joint. "We offer our sincerest apologies again," P.J. said, "Before you set off, lesson time."

With some interruption – more shockwaves and even the decimation of part of the building (no injuries or casualties yet, thank goodness) – Peppermint Fizz stood closest in the audience to a floating projection by which the Sandman and P.J. stood lecturing. Scenes of the Land Of Dreams in general plus Strawberry Shortcake and company's last visit comprised the movie. Sour Grapes and Purple Pie Man desired a good nap. "Endless possibilities," Peppermint Fizz echoed, "No offense, though, but I never saw this many stereotypical elements in ages. Color-coding genders? They're just colors."

"Peppermint, I don't recommend criticizing these people," Periwinkle instructed, "They get very offended when you do."

"Ginger Snap's car looks just like the toy model **I** drove," Margalo noted.

"I wonder why Strawberry Shortcake isn't wearing a helmet?" Raven said. Dregs hissed and shook his head yes in agreement.

"And another thing," Peppermint Fizz continued with the projection's disappearance, "How come you aren't doing anything about it?"

"We're not a violent-natured people," a Dreambuilder answered, "That goes against everything this universe is." Murmuring crows sympathized.

But Peppermint Fizz wouldn't take it. "Not from where **I** stand. The Colossal Radicals changed everything. It's high time something gave."

Guests now realized the outside's sudden tranquility. "Hey, things are clearing up a bit," Sherry said, "That's good."

"It's only temporary," P.J. said. She led the group outside and pointed at a nearby burnt-out star. "Oddly enough, both share the same resting spot we call the Dacoit Supernumerary. Long name, I know. It used to hold a station that assigned random birth signs until relocation."

Just then, the Dacoit Supernumerary emitted a staircase that ended at Peppermint Fizz's feet. "I've been waiting for you, kid," Licorice Whip called.

"And I've waited even longer," Eggplant Rot added.

"Be quiet, you snot," Sour Grapes shot.

"Make us!" both retorted.

"You do realize this is your fault, Miss Grapes," Purple Pie Man said.

"My fault? Who's the one getting us lost and making dumb plans?"

"We'd be sitting pretty if you hadn't turned into a soft backstabber and replaced all our berries with sunflowers."

"I'm amazed you finally put two and two together," the Sandman commented, "Shame neither of you figured out that the prior crop shortage came from your own former pets' gluttony."

"I could do a much better job anyway," Sour Grapes said.

"What're you babbling about?" Peppermint Fizz asked.

"Strawberry Shortcake's encouragement gave me much food for thought. I planned on leaving my so-called brother, returning to Strawberryland, garnering the kids' trust, and swiping all those delicious offerings except strawberries when they least expected it. But the boneheads ruined everything and, well…"

"You love your horse Dobbin, and things wouldn't be the same without him," Charlie picked up, "Plus, it's not like siblings can just hate each other." The resigned siblings just stared at the ground. "I knew it."

Peppermint Fizz placed Cola in her pocket. "You all do what you must down here. The time has come to stop letting creeps take advantage of us." And so began her trek up the evil staircase, each step behind disappearing after.

By the time both surpassed the storms below, Peppermint Fizz realized she'd never been more uncertain in her whole life. "Don't be afraid, kid," came Eggplant Rot's voice, "I won't hurt you…much."

Cola tucked himself deep when he saw the approaching Dacoit Supernumerary. "I know, Cola. These things are scarier in real life." The disappearing staircase gave way to a door that only appeared and opened for the unofficial guests. But they ignored the wall replacing that entrance while acquiring new worries. Funky odors filling the hallway attracted Cola's delight to the left wall's first fraction. "Cola, what're you doing?" The pet in question's olfactory cells betrayed his eyesight even though he didn't mind licking, so Peppermint Fizz scooted him aside to smell for herself. "Pretzels? But…oh, Cola." Now he licked the right side, so Peppermint Fizz scooped him up this time. "Yuck. Linguine pie." More inspection followed. "Chocolate jerky…double cheeseburgers…spinach and ice cream pizza…peanut butter steak…Limburger strudel…too many to name." Cola returned to his owner's pocket while she covered her mouth, nose, him, and made a break for it. Odors grew worse along the way until they reached a surprisingly clear room which held an answer: a machine using various ingredients to produce the fog. Peppermint Fizz found an on-off lever below the label 'Scent Distiller' and shut the device down. Cola chattered in perplexity. "I never heard of a scent distiller before. Except for all those bad combinations, I admit the smells ain't too bad."

"I never heard of a scent distiller before," an avian voice repeated, "Except for all those bad combinations, I admit the smells ain't too bad."

"Who said that?" the girl wondered.

"Who said that?" came another voice.

"I asked you first. What's the idea?"

"I asked you first," came a third, "What's the idea?"

"Arrrggghhh!" Same response. Making a close-zipper motion on her lips, Peppermint Fizz continued down the hall until she found three Berry Birds perched on the rail of what perhaps used to be a closet. "Berry Birds, huh? Where are your friends?"

"Berry Birds, huh?" the second spoke, "Where are your friends?"

"Oh, I get it now. You're the ones repeating everything I say."

"Oh, I get it now," the first echoed, "You're the ones…"

"I'm outta here," she interrupted, clearly having had enough. The birds' following assault (rather than repeating more speech) all but stopped progress. "Get away! Stupid birds!" Pecks and claw jabs mostly hurt Peppermint Fizz's hands and face, the trio not once affected by her and Cola's odors.

"That'll do horribly." Peppermint Fizz and Cola were too distracted by the torment to catch Licorice Whip's voice once inside a room larger than the last but glad the pests departed. Tranquility let them eye the cage ahead containing Dobbin, the pie wagon, some bats, and perhaps every Butterscotch Butterfly and Counting Sheep in the Land Of Dreams. Forming holes too small for even Cola to squeeze through, each bar's resilience defied obvious thinness.

"More hostages than we thought. Now to set them free." Peppermint Fizz rubbed the lock. "A keyhole instead of some electronic device? Oh well, respect the classics. Okay, they told us anything's possible here. We need a key that'll fit any keyhole no matter what." And a key did appear in the child's right hand. But she didn't get too far using it before a sharp disk formed like an eggplant slice knocked it out of reach and sight. "Wha?" Just then, a licorice-shaped tentacle grabbed Cola from her pocket and pulled him into the shadows.

Out stepped Licorice Whip followed by a woman clad in a tight purple dress, white mink scarf, too much makeup and jewelry, and with flowing lime-green hair: Eggplant Rot. Each shoulder had one perched Berry Bird. "Don't worry, Fizz," the female half crooned, "Your chameleon's just fine." A snap of Eggplant Rot's fingers turned on a light to show Cola tied up by licorice ropes which hurt his teeth if he attempted chewing.

"Cola!" Peppermint Fizz's run got no further than four steps before Licorice Whip grabbed her by the shirt and shoved her backwards onto the floor. "Oof!" Knowing better than to waste any more time, each creep grabbed whatever arm was closest – Licorice Whip with the same tentacle, Eggplant Rot via turning her arm into an eggplant vine – and initiated hyper coaxing.

"I'll make it short," Licorice Whip began, "We saw everybody below tell you the story; don't ask how. Now give me the negativity inside."

"No way!" Eggplant Rot disagreed, "I'm the meaner one here!"

"Don't **I** get a say in this?" Peppermint Fizz complained. Ignoring her, the villains got on their knees and eventually bellies in a pointless act to prove who was lower than the other while stating it out loud. Their resulting loosened grip on Peppermint Fizz gave her an escaping opportunity before they again reeled her back by the arms (their tentacles reverting to arms themselves).

"I know **I** deserve it!" Eggplant Rot continued, "I pulled a million-berry robbery in five major cities combined!"

"And I kidnap horses and make them follow my every command!"

"I putrefied a banana plantation."

"I gave my customers ticket discounts and overcharged 'em anyway."

"Who lost his horses to a bunch of wimps?"

"Who lost her fortune in a measly bet?"

Through exhaustion, a downcast Peppermint Fizz recognized her predicament by now with the next statements confirming it. Eggplant Rot held the child in an insincere hug. "She and I both personify smarts! Pure craftiness! That alone should be proof we were made for each other!"

Now Licorice Whip took a turn. "Time is money, a bowl of fruit, and satisfaction! No other child like her in Strawberryland works as swiftly!"

Memories filled the delirious girl's head while slow tears dropped. Peppermint Fizz recalled her earliest days back in her old home before moving into and establishing Peppermint Place. As a toddler, she'd been surrounded by people who thought little of her, much less acknowledge her existence. Too little could she ever step out from someone else's shadow. It made no sense.

But a wish turned awry created the opposite problem once she became owner to the chameleon she named Cola. Peppermint Fizz cherished one month showing others her talents without the complications ahead. What began as a chain of events during which others tried running the girl's life for her by getting her to see things their way alone escalated into tug-of-war arguments with Peppermint Fizz playing the rope (she had a big mouth even then). Sometimes she wound up between two individuals older than her or the same age, or two groups likewise. Rarely did anyone younger take it up.

Around her seventh birthday, Peppermint Fizz decided she'd take no more and so moved out with Cola to Strawberryland's southern region. Both spent time in isolation due to fear of more mistreatment except for one introductory experience sometime before the faulty pet show. When it came right down to it, this year was reverse déjà vu.

Happier memories with Strawberry Shortcake and the others restored Peppermint Fizz's consciousness though the persistent tugging rendered her almost paralyzed. Her face remained wet, but she was through moping. "You're both…like…them… Those…days…are over…must…save…everyone…"

Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot were too ignorant of the child's sentiments, much less six light flashes that smacked them off. When both came to, silhouettes of the upset Colossal Radicals stood behind Peppermint Fizz. "Something's familiar about those freaks," Licorice Whip noted, "Could they be the ones behind that foreign disturbance?"

"Ignorant even in the Land Of Dreams," Peppermint Fizz retorted, "I'm my own person, you hear? No one's telling me what to do anymore!"

"Even more bad stuff is called for," Eggplant Rot decided. She tossed some eggplant grenades Peppermint Fizz's way, who countered it using a larger version of Grit's sickle hair blasts. This utterly destroyed the Dacoit Supernumerary and perhaps everyone inside, though all below contended with storms and Berry Bird mobs more than it let them realize this (even the realm's natives felt compelled to take up arms).

But Eggplant Rot's awful singing confirmed her, Licorice Whip, Peppermint Fizz, and the hostages' survival without a doubt. "What a horrendous noise!" Sour Grapes complained.

"Tell me about it!" Purple Pie Man agreed.

Only said three from the explosion floated above duking it out. The silhouettes brought all hostages to a safe crevice while Peppermint Fizz harnessed Kir's whip arms to counteract namely Licorice Whip's tentacles. Both villains and some Berry Birds ganged up on the child, nearing knockdown until absorption of those silhouettes shoved all opponents away once more and stabilized her on the ground below. "Awesome. I should win this fight yet." Peppermint Fizz next clutched a weak side and moaned, "First, I'll need an older body." POOF! When the light cleared, she realized an odd sensation within. "Mirror." And a mirror her new height materialized before her.

Peppermint Fizz had indeed become older, roughly a teenager. Her outfit remained the same albeit somewhat modified. Longer orange hair tied into a broom-shaped ponytail complemented new eartails. However, a misfired shot which shattered the mirror gave no more time for self-admiration. "Nice presentation, brat!" Licorice Whip yelled, atop a giant Berry Bird, "Let's see how fine a toy you'll make for my steed Captain Cackle!"

"Provided Lucky here doesn't cut you to ribbons!" Eggplant Rot added, atop another giant Berry Bird. Both villains temporarily put their rivalry aside for hunting down Peppermint Fizz, who led them across and away from the Land Of Dreams in huge leaps. Another hit decimated the enfeebled Dream Factory.

"Uh oh!" Margalo noticed, pointing out a Berry Bird concentration that overwhelmed even the Sleep Bugs, "Another mob!"

"I'll hafta work overtime!" Periwinkle announced.

"Are you sure?" P.J. called.

"Yep! They don't call me chief for nothing! Keep the outskirts at bay!"

"If anyone can do it, you can!" Sherry encouraged.

While Periwinkle vanished, Peppermint Fizz decided she'd led the problem's roots far enough. "That's that. Time to show off my unique powers." Whereas Eggplant Rot, Licorice Whip, Lucky, and Captain Cackle flaunted any superpower that first popped in mind, Peppermint Fizz fancied three particular: (A) eye lasers from both eyes and a differing shape and color contrasting what Woodrow used; (B) a huge scythe; and (C) mushroom spores from her mouth that took on forms at random. While the birds cornered the new hero at one point, her scythe met their beaks and claws head-on until something rescued her and provided temporary battle relief. "Cola?"

Peppermint Fizz's pet chameleon was no longer what he used to be but now a steed himself: dimetrodon body and legs, tyrannosaurus head, pteranodon wings, and no sail. But as always, the villains wanted nothing to do with a fair fight. "Awk!" Captain Cackle squawked, "Big deal!"

"Awk!" Lucky added, "Still outnumbered! Awk!"

What continued as a chase was now a jousting tourney. Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot wore armor whereas Peppermint Fizz had her reasons for taking a chance. Cola, Captain Cackle, and Lucky boasted durable hides already. The good pair bypassed the bad ones twice each. "You're taking a big risk, girlie!" Eggplant Rot shot out, passing a third time.

"I possess the endurance of six superheroes!" And it was true. In contrast to what heavy dents and near-lacerations the human villains' armor took, Peppermint Fizz sustained major bruises plus minor cuts and scratches. She and Cola passed their foes ten times before close-range combat took dominance. Eggplant Rot and Licorice Whip practically buried the defending child in attacks while the Berry Birds continued ramming and butting Cola. The cheaters backed off when saddled with a goop similar to what Purple Pie Man's pies contained, courtesy of Peppermint Fizz's mushroom spores. She and Cola then retreated above only to come back for the finishing blow which the villainous quartet dodged. But right when the good ones resurfaced from the clouds, they met fog like what the scent distiller produced. "Yuck! This again?"

"Ewww!" Cola declared.

"How do you like my Suffocation Surprise?" Eggplant Rot screamed, the fog emanating from her hand and Lucky's throat.

"I never said I did!" was the muffled reply.

"Horsey Hoedown under way!" Licorice Whip added, he and Captain Cackle using the same body parts to produce clay drops that became horses.

Peppermint Fizz and Cola's near-suffocation almost got them stampeded by the first horse who had the strength of seventy. So both confronted the fumes much to the chagrin of their lungs to produce mushroom spores together. Now every time a fake horse came along, it was converted to nothingness whenever it met a huge pad-like spore. Other spores created a recovery shield for the heroes, and it turns out the fog was thick enough for Peppermint Fizz's scythe to cut through. Escape preceded still a new nasty surprise: Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot – both more or less fed up – literally turned their steeds into bird-shaped nuclear warheads. Each rider leapt off into nowhere at the last second.

Although Cola and Peppermint Fizz dodged it, the resulting shockwaves from the explosion knocked the human child off her pet-steed. He was sent careening through space while she landed on the nearest cloud against a corner. Licorice Whip and Eggplant Rot resurfaced to strike like crazy though still kept at bay by a scythe. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" they screamed.

"Time to end this," she calmly returned. And with as much dream energy as she could gather, Peppermint Fizz unleashed the biggest laser blast that reduced her opponents to cinders. By the time she stood back up and realized it all, Cola had returned. "Hey, Cola. Sorry, you're too late. I already finished them." Even so, her chimeric archosaur-turned companion shrugged and picked her up for a short return trip. "Now for cleanup."

Five miles on the way back, however, both stopped to eye Licorice Whip, Eggplant Rot, Captain Cackle, and Lucky's persistent forms charge them yet again. "NO MORE GAMES!" all four announced.

"You're speaking my language," Peppermint Fizz muttered. Needing no reminders, Cola escalated his own speed until they reached the border between Earth and the Land Of Dreams. "Gotta make this count." Since this final chase had disrupted other disputes, thereby forever eliminating the remaining Berry Birds, everybody else watched vigilantly as Cola and Peppermint Fizz changed directions once more while absorbing the lightning. Come the increasing intensity's midpoint, both sides stopped at opposing ends after the four bad ones received hits like mere bunting. Turning back around to get the two good brought it all to a close when gashes appeared on Licorice Whip's chest; the top of Captain Cackle's head; Eggplant Rot's left hip; and the back of Lucky's neck, all spurting pure concentrated evil. Each figure then dispersed into shadows that stretched, distorted, and then disappeared. "And that's that…huh?"

Both wordless heroes then witnessed six new silhouettes floating before them: older versions of none other than Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumplin', Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, and Huckleberry Pie. Each too wore their same current outfits in slightly modified styles, but the biggest change particularly for the girls was their hair length. Strawberry Shortcake's hair not only reached halfway down her back but had turned a darker red. Huckleberry Pie was harder to decipher other than him and Peppermint Fizz having similar hats, but she detected a slight grooming. Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, and Angel Cake exhibited even longer hair: Ginger Snap retained the same straight pigtails; Orange Blossom and Angel Cake's hair shared a mat-like shape with the former bearing thin braids on either side of her forehead (five total) and the latter two thick ones similar to those of Lemon Meringue. As for Apple Dumplin', only she and those native to the Land Of Dreams would recognize her form from a not-to-recent dream of hers.

Peppermint Fizz and her pet reverted to their original forms and healed in time for the former to judge Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes (both seated on the ground near the trombone clock). Margalo, Sherry, Periwinkle, the hostages, and everyone else stood vigil around or behind her. "It's no wonder you two never got any dreams as kids. I knew the redemption sounded too good. Suspicion pays." The siblings only lowered their pouting yet dejected heads. "Then again, I could be wrong. Your concern for Dobbin leaves much to be desired." Peppermint Fizz immediately knew what their pleading looks toward Dobbin and Dregs meant. "Uh uh. They won't be returning with you. But, you can still keep the wagon." In response, a pair of Dreambuilders pulled said vehicle up. "Maybe you can become good people for real when you return home. Perhaps even a real agricultural inspector and dance teacher in case baking no longer fits your fancy." And without another word, the Sandman produced a gassy clump that teleported the duo and wagon back to Porcupine Peak.

"Whew," Periwinkle commented, "I need a vacation. We all do."

Butterscotch Butterflies, Counting Sheep, bats, and the Dreambuilders all immediately set to work cleaning up. "Any more Berry Birds?" Sherry wondered.

"Nope," P.J. replied, "My senses are working perfectly, and I detect not a single one left here, on Earth, or anywhere in this universe." The crows cheered.

"Where'll Dobbin go?" Margalo put in.

"With me and Dregs, of course," Raven announced, "On Ice Cream Island." Said bird and snake huddled upon the horse's back. "It's a horse haven, pal. The others would love making your acquaintance." Dobbin whinnied slightly to indicate his happiness at this turn of events.

"Just to let you know, the trouble isn't completely over," the Sandman informed, "That rogue portal remains at large and will create a new sequence of events before it's done. You'll know when it happens."

"I don't like the sound of that," Peppermint Fizz said, "What can I do to stop it? Or will you take charge this time?"

"Nobody will do a thing because there's no interfering with the flow of time," P.J. spoke, "If we do, we may cause more damage than tonight saw."

"So you mean to tell me…?" Peppermint Fizz sighed at the two's nodding heads. "That movie explains what becomes of an anti-hero's dreams, but since I'll probably never understand you all, it's pointless asking how you handle dreams for people like ecologists and social reformers. One more thing, though: Why did I see older versions of Strawberry and the others after the fight?"

"You just witnessed the future, child," the Sandman answered, "We see many good things happening in later times despite this warning sign. And don't worry about such people. We have our ways, though somewhat difficult."

The girl then scooped up a sleeping Cola and yawned. "I'm tired."

"We'll produce dreams again by year's end," Charlie informed, "Don't worry about your wrecked house, either." In response, the repaired Dreamboat sailed upon the scene and picked up its crew who then fell fast asleep.

Peppermint Fizz couldn't return to sleep once she'd woken up in a fixed house next morning. Letting Cola have that honor instead, she set off on a morning stroll admiring wonderful autumn scenery between districts while pondering last night's incidents. "What a night. Even if I dreamt it, it was all still real."

"What'd you say?" Peppermint Fizz recognized that voice as belonging to Strawberry Shortcake and so faced the main group.

"You dweam?" Apple Dumplin' said.

"Was it exciting?" Orange Blossom asked.

"Yes, was it?" Honey Pie added

"I'll bet you traveled the world up, down, west, east, and back again in two seconds!" Ginger Snap declared, "Oh, I envy you already."

"So what happened?" Angel Cake chimed.

"C'mon, tell us," Huckleberry Pie coached.

Where could Peppermint Fizz start? She motioned to the five older human children. "I heard you five learned the Rutabaga Boogie from someone under the guise of Rita Rutabaga. News just travels."

"That's right," Strawberry Shortcake confirmed, "She turned out to be Sour Grapes who was once bad but turned good."

"Did you run into her?" Custard asked, with Pupcake agreeing in a yip.

"Funny you should suggest it. No offense, but the load of you can be too trusting sometimes. Especially you, Strawberry."

The others exchanged perplexed looks and replies. "Um, okay," Strawberry Shortcake concluded, "Moving on, wanna play with us?" Peppermint Fizz just ran alongside smiling. Time was too short for pessimism.


	3. Chapter 3

After the last two experiences, the universe of Strawberryland knew it had enough with stray portals to endure a lifetime. Even Huckleberry Pie noticed nothing strange about this one's chosen headquarters. But such a deal was about to go down hard very soon.

It began one summer day on Strawberryland's second annual Friendship Festival. Along with more attendees, this event also included elements from the Berry Blossom Festival. Four certain international faces plus more made new acquaintances around the neighborhood. Even Strawberry Shortcake couldn't remember when she last witnessed so great a turnout. New pets fancied various game stalls best. Horses of course favored most open areas. "Nice ornaments," Tangerina Torta complimented, eyeing the decorations on Orange Blossom's stall, "Would you do the same with tangerines sometime?"

"Better yet, I'll give you some pointers," Orange Blossom replied.

"Deal."

Seaberry Delight observed the musical performance by Banana Bongo and Coco Calypso's monkey friends. "They sure make good pals."

"Yep," Coco Calypso agreed, munching on a tangerine, "Mmmm, tangerine. Too bad these don't grow on the Seaberry Shore."

"No problem," Tangerina Torta offered, "I'll give you my address sometime and then trade you for more of those yummy seaberries."

"Works for me," Seaberry Delight decided.

One open field remained for more than just equine use. Apple Dumplin' had found herself a new playmate in the form of a girl almost her age named Cherry Cuddler. "This fun!" the former began, "You fun!"

"You lots of fun, too!" the latter replied, "And cute!"

"I think you're both cute," Lemon Meringue put in. Cherry Cuddler especially could never get enough hugs from anyone her eyes met. Raspberry Torte conversed with Peppermint Fizz while watching.

"It was bad enough having others ignore me. Now they wanna run my life? Absurd. Haven't heard from 'em since." Too bad Raspberry Torte didn't know the irony behind those last five words: Neither Peppermint Fizz nor anybody present heard from Purple Pie Man or Sour Grapes since last fall. Plus, along with the Land Of Dreams up and running again, the crows and Berry Fairies were on better terms nowadays even though the former still caused the latter harmless mischief now and then.

"That's okay. Lemon Meringue and I go back a ways. I remember being such a miserable person before we met Strawberry Shortcake and everyone. Was I a victim of circumstance or didn't try hard enough? Either way, I gave up on dreams for a while because mine never came true."

"Bummer."

"You said it. When I first saw Lemon, she seemed like just another hindrance to my goals. But as I actually got to know her, the dear thing grew on me. Problem was, our friendship became overprotection because she looked so fragile and easily led. Oh, sure, she can take a stand on occasions. I just kept close by her side because I didn't want her to suffer the same fate as me. At least coming here and then visiting the Land Of Dreams fixed everything."

"I believe it."

Crepes Suzette and Frosty Puff congregated at a combination bookstand-food stall run by Blueberry Muffin and Rainbow Sherbet. "Zo, 'ow go zee book sales? Deed you obtain a license for zese?"

"Temporary ones," Blueberry Muffin said, "What business you in?"

"Clotheeing store. I specialize in 536 deefferent styles."

"That sounds sple-endiferous. You should make us some outfits."

"Oui. Do you 'ave pencil and paper ready?"

"Hold on…"

"Yummy!" Rainbow Sherbet declared, sampling an ice pop, "I'm not sure how much colder my cheeks will get, but I know it's worth it!"

"Same goes for your parfaits," Frosty Puff returned, "Hey, here's an idea. Wanna exchange recipes sometime? No, better: Publish mine with all yours."

"Hey, we ain't the best writers in the business for nothing!"

Frosty Puff and Crepes Suzette departed the stall satisfied, carrying their paper requests and autographed copies of the stall managers' latest novel. "I'm glad Seaberry let us publish her story about the lost treasure," Blueberry Muffin noted, "And who are we not to give credit where due?"

"Ahoy. You know, Blueberry, I meant to tell you sooner."

"Tell me what, Rainbow?"

"Ever since our trip to Seaberry Beach last summer, I've realized that you're like the twin cousin or sister I never had."

"Yeah, same here. We've really moved up since then." Blueberry Muffin then leaned close to whisper. "But let's not tell Strawberry yet."

And both giggled. "Don't worry. You can count on me."

Ginger Snap kept her globe of Strawberryland close by while talking with Tea Blossom. "Four sleepovers each? That's what I call strong friendship. Don't get the wrong idea, we get along fine back in Plum Blossom Province. But none of us has reached such a grand total yet."

"Uh huh. That's us, more sleepovers than you shake a matchstick at. By the way, see this globe I brought today? Huh? Get a good look?"

"I did. Looks less realistic than the one in the clubhouse."

"And the questions on your mind are: A globe featuring imprints of fruits and desserts rather than standard continents? Why does it look less realistic? Why'd I bring it? Well, the other one is for the whole word rather than Strawberryland alone while this is Strawberryland alone. I brought it because I couldn't wait to show it to someone before they stayed with me."

Tea Blossom chuckled. "You sure are energetic."

"You betcha."

"Did you know that gold medals are really gold-plated silver?" Apricot told Angel Cake while nearing an imported pomegranate tree, "Silly mistake I made."

"I didn't know either until you just told me." Angel Cake studied the scenery. "More people showed up. Now that I realize it, I hardly see too many human or humanoid individuals populating the land aside from us."

"Same here. I thought this might be some kind of quiet retirement nation myself. Not that it's a bad thing." Atop the tree, Dregs and Raven snipped off one pomegranate each, respectively with tail tip and beak. "Thanks, you two!"

"Don't mention it!" Raven replied with Dregs hissing. It was plain to see the two had grown into better friends than ever.

Last but not least walked Strawberry Shortcake through the grounds by her lonesome. Her hair lately showed minor signs of natural darkening. "Berry much fun," she noted, "Today will go down in history as the berry bestest yet…hm?" She happened upon and then giggled at the sight of Custard returning a certain favor to both Pupcake and Éclair: impacting both dogs and then winding up on top, sandwiching Pupcake in the middle, and putting poor Éclair at the bottom. "Oh, you three."

"Heh," Custard said, "Didn't see this coming. Now we're even."

The trio moved along opposite of Strawberry Shortcake. "That reminds me: Swimming lessons for Custard are under way." She stopped when a snowball landed at her feet. "Oh."

Up ran Huckleberry Pie from the left. "Sorry, Strawberry."

Said girl remembered those snowballs she gave him two years ago. Being made of special snow from the North Pole provided the same number of advantages: not melting in hot weather, and able to be reconstituted like clay. "You must be having a berry good time, Huck."

"I sure am! Nothing could spoil my day!" Dobbin, Honey Pie, and Frosty Puff (the last one having set aside her new items) were amongst the participants of Huckleberry Pie's game. Strawberry Shortcake detected a peculiar glint in his expression like something must be missing but let it slide and moved on.

All this constituted events up until 1:30 PM sharp in the afternoon, during which the portal at long last made a move. Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumplin', Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, and Huckleberry Pie by chance happened to be exclusively together onstage even after finishing a demonstration of soil erosion prevention. "Next on the schedule, we…" Strawberry Shortcake began.

"What that?" Apple Dumplin' cried.

"What's what?" Orange Blossom asked.

"I see it too," Angel Cake observed.

"Same here," Ginger Snap chimed, "You bet I do. No illusion."

All eyes darted toward the approaching portal. "That's new," Honey Pie commented, "I think. Have I previously seen it?"

"It's headed right for us," Huckleberry Pie stated, "The six of us, that is." Uncertain how to act, the main human sextet watched the portal slide right underneath their feet before they fell through and it disappeared.

Murmurs rang throughout, and inspection became a necessity. Only Peppermint Fizz didn't participate in the 10-minute search across the grounds since she was the only one with a clue. "C'mon, Peppermint," Seaberry Delight coached, "Help us look for 'em."

Peppermint Fizz's next words surprised everyone enough to gather around her. "There's no need. I already know what's going down."

"What're you talking about?" Tangerina Torta asked, "What do you know that some of us still remain clueless of?"

"Sounds like she knows plenty more," Coco Calypso guessed.

Indeed, Peppermint Fizz knew inevitably dead-on. "Way ahead of you. But, I better start from what happened late last summer and then work my way up to an experience I and my pet kept to ourselves this whole time. It started when seven powerful beings – six good, one bad – landed on our home soil…"

The abducted sextet must've fallen for hours while losing track of one another. Each landed at his or her own faraway locale after departing limbo. A closer look pinpointed them in a new universe where – according to the native inhabitants' physical appearances – the Colossal Radicals no doubt originated.

Each child received odd yet chiefly friendly glances much like the observance between themselves and said superhero team. To make a long story short, each also found their way from orphanages or otherwise into new homes and loving families. Yet two questions should only linger: How long would it last? Would they see their original home again?


	4. Chapter 4

Strawberry Shortcake spent her time in and out of an orphanage, got adopted into a new family, and readjusted to life in foreign surroundings. Her new parents Tomaritum and Ricarda Sarturi referred to themselves as Kamuyi, humanoids much like Kir and Yaynuku. Although she found herself particularly attached to Tomaritum seeing how medical duties kept Ricarda extra-busy, Strawberry Shortcake only hoped the others – especially her sister – had been just as fortunate. Already a month passed since the portal displaced them.

It so happened that Strawberry Shortcake taught her foster father the lyrics to a lullaby about telling stories while they spent quality time together outside their house at the nearest bowling alley. Since the child never played before, of course she struggled during the beginning. Electrical disturbances remained a public concern, however. "Hold up there," Tomaritum began.

"Didn't catch the last verse?"

"No, I was only wondering: You write it yerself?"

"Sort of. It just came to me one time."

"Sounds like you've always wanted a mother, father, or both. Which makes a fitting complement: I know Ricarda and I always wanted a son or daughter we could call our own."

"That's right. Even if life has been sweet."

The child was indeed getting better the more she played. According to their conversation, it seems the couple's new daughter remained a mystery this whole time. "By the way, that drawing in your bedroom left of the window. Are those imaginary friends and some dream world?"

"Nothing imaginary. They're my friends Ginger Snap, Huckleberry Pie, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, Honey Pie, Custard, Pupcake, and my sister Apple Dumplin'. We've been a team for at least three years now."

"What happened to them?"

"Custard, Pupcake, and Honey Pie must be fine." Strawberry Shortcake lowered her head. "But I worry every night about the rest. Apple Dumplin'…"

She trailed off as Tomaritum hugged her. "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's not yer fault, Dad. But I'm sure everyone back in Strawberryland must be sick with worry. Maybe the Friendship Festival's been canceled."

"Strawberryland. You mean the scenery in your drawing?"

"Uh huh. Berries that grow as large as beach balls; rivers of chocolate, caramel, and juice; and lollipop trees. Did I mention I've seen strawberry-shaped snowflakes?" The child knocked down six pins.

"Well, with all the jive concerning random portals running amuck lately, I couldn't doubt your story. But still, if a place like that were real, rotten teeth would be the least of troubles. So no one's health suffers?"

Strawberry Shortcake paused to consider those words. "Well…no. I can't remember the last time anyone brought that up. Even so, we observe a great deal of good manners. So, you attend any festivals?

Tomaritum sipped his lemonade. "Oh, we get festivals around here. But anyone who starts 'em must be adult and have a permit."

"Permit?"

"Yep. Written form of permission, in case you didn't know."

"Oh. Nothing like that ever stopped us back in Strawberryland."

"Seriously?" The girl nodded yes. "Well, different rules apply to different universes; we just don't want our children getting hurt or other. Sorry."

More food for thought. Strawberry Shortcake considered these details over the next ten minutes. Could Tomaritum have been on to something? His adoptive daughter recalled many occasions where she and her pals did many things which she noticed most kids here wouldn't be caught dead imitating: festivals, long-distance trips, driving certain vehicles, and more. Any adults present over there either ruined fun in other ways or gave children friendly glances, but not a single one implemented such regulations. Strawberry Shortcake's admittance to being just a kid didn't make sense where she now stood after this. Time to change the subject. "Moving on, I ended up adopting Pupcake after rescuing him from the rain."

"I see. What was it like before?"

"You might say my affection for Custard went too far. I fed her lots of rich food and drink, fanned her like she was a monarch, and much more stuff. Guess I didn't yet feel ready to make other friends then."

"So this Pupcake evened it out."

"That's right. Neither got along well at first, and Custard also wanted Pupcake gone." Strawberry Shortcake paused again. "Now that I think about it, searching for his alleged former owner really was on Just For Custard Day."

"Beg pardon?"

"A day I set aside for me and Custard alone, though perhaps unnecessary at the time since I hadn't any other friends besides the birds, squirrels, and such. Or maybe it made a good day off from work. But anyway, I told Custard that our special day was after the night she and Pupcake got lost. Hmmm…I guess I moved it because of the search, without realizing it." (A/N: This is my attempt to cover up that one continuity error.)

The two stopped for some pizza. "You're coming along nicely, Strawberry. You almost made a strike twice now."

"Yep. Give it your all, be a good sport, and put your heart in it."

"Wonderful philosophies. Any more about those pets?"

"Custard knows how to climb back down whatever she climbs up."

"Mmm, sweet. Don't see that too often, do I?

"Not back in my original universe, either."

"Pity cats can't do a special trick limited to squirrels."

"What do you mean?"

"Squirrels are able to twist their limbs in order to get a firm grip usually on the trees they climb, so it's no problem climbing back down."

A sudden yet minor panic then swept the facility. It started when an infant boy and girl coughed quite violently. Only when a substance from which Tomaritum shielded his adopted daughter's eyes from left their mouths did the need arise for greater help. "I knew it was too good to be true!" the mother screeched, cuddling both, "My babies!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" came another voice.

"Hey, hey!" a third ordered to a crowd surrounding the victims, "One side, please! You don't wanna smother children, do ya?" The nearest available staff member called for paramedics. Some did what they could to comfort ailing babies and panicking mother. Strawberry Shortcake and Tomaritum walked amongst those coached outside chiefly by the establishment's staff, the latter not waiting for the former to witness what more the babies coughed upon the floor.

The bowling alley was in short closed once the ambulance arrived. However, customers naturally dispersed after medics loaded the young charges along and their mother followed. Strawberry Shortcake and Tomaritum lingered. "What happened, Dad? Who are they, and why do they hurt so much?"

"Those are Qiana, her daughter Ximena, and her son Yafe. Biological family; some of your mother's clients. Yafe and Ximena had sniffles early last week, but it looks like Ricarda's fear came true."

"Worst fear?"

Before Tomaritum could elaborate, another alley staff member came calling. "Excuse me? Are you Tomaritum Sarturi?"

"I sure am. Why?"

"Your wife's calling."

Both followed the member back inside, and Tomaritum accepted the phone. "Yes, Ricarda? …Uh huh…I…see…um…yeah…I'll…that is…we'll…be there. We're on our way…I guess." As he hung up, Strawberry Shortcake noted the reluctance beaming from his eyes.

"What'd Mom say?"

"She wants us at the hospital because those poor babies will need all the moral support they can get." He sighed.

"I don't get it. What's happened? Why are they hurting?" Rather than answer, Tomaritum motioned for her to follow him into the family car.

Strawberry Shortcake took up a back seat on the far right since she just wasn't old enough yet to be up front. Many interesting sights reminded her so much of Pearis minus the Piefel Tower. However long the trip lasted, the child took her time considering everything from the past hours.

Although Strawberry Shortcake never gave it a second thought back in Strawberryland, it's true she desired parents deep down. But life's joys like she and the others knew them once more outnumbered the sorrows. Neither Ricarda nor Tomaritum nor anyone else bothered asking whatever became of her original family, much less possible biological parents. Another question filled her mind: Could the same question have occupied the Colossal Radicals last year? Strawberry Shortcake hadn't trouble addressing her foster parents as 'Mom and Dad'. whereas they – according to Tomaritum's earlier claim – hadn't trouble deeming her their child. A package deal.

"Funny," Tomaritum commented, "I don't recall seeing this many consecutive old shops on the way."

Snapping at those words, Strawberry Shortcake eyed the views herself. Lanes and filled tracts made the scenery too cramped for appropriate medical facilities the babies required. "Are we lost?"

"Wrong turn. I'll retrace it." So he turned the car back around and drove some more before taking a right turn down an alternate street. Another left followed by yet another right got them no closer to their destination, however.

"Ummm…"

"Alright, alright. I'll try again."

But this second try brought them into a residential community partly built on a terraced hillside. "I don't think we'll find a big hospital here."

"Nope. Double back." Needless to say, a third try brought them into another neighborhood with a short string of tiny shops by which whose tract they ended up parking. "It's no use. We are lost."

"No problem. Just ask someone for directions." Tomaritum sighed heavily. "What's the matter? …Does it have something to do with what I asked earlier? Why won't you tell me what happened?"

May as well get it over with. "Your mother told me the ambulance people confirmed it: Those babies are suffering from a condition named cystic fibrosis."

"Cyst-whatsie?"

"Cystic fibrosis. They can't breathe very well or get the energy they need from food and drink. Coughing like we saw today is but one symptom. What'd they cough up? More than just saliva or mucus, that much I'll tell for now."

Strawberry Shortcake didn't enjoy the news, as Tomaritum's serious face made it clear that the babies' situation made one like Honey Pie's broken leg look redundant. Nevertheless, hope remained at large. "Mom will help them get better, right? Won't everything end up good?"

"Maybe." He must've heard a pin drop by now. "There's no known cure right now for cystic fibrosis. Your mother and company are gonna perform surgery to get them new lungs, liver, and pancreas. Know your organs?" She nodded yes. "It's a risky and messy venture, so the poor things might die."

Not the best thought to keep in mind. Strawberry Shortcake recalled many cases where she and her pals new or old risked death themselves, but at least they'd evaded it every time over. Scenarios like this were a foreign concept as far as she knew. "How'd it feel talking to Mom over the phone?"

"Well, truth be told, I get so woozy after hearing or seeing anything like an operation that it scrambles my sense of direction. It's happened before, and it's that bad. I don't mean to break off Ricarda's invitation, but I really can't stand the sight of whatever gives me a stomachache."

Strawberry Shortcake's own nervosity disappeared because something about that claim sounded wrong. "But think of those poor babies. Even if I've never seen it happen in my original home…even if I may never forget the depressing sights for weeks…I think Yafe and Ximena need our presence."

Tomaritum eyed the girl's reflection in the rearview mirror. "Seeing the glass half-empty has kept me alive in the toughest environments."

"And I know some friends who may understand you. But you're being selfish. Can't we at least see the babies off if or when they do leave?"

The convenience store saw its first activity in hours as Strawberry Shortcake and the convinced Tomaritum browsed around so compact an establishment. Packages of dried soup; cereal boxes; detergent in miniature containers; tiny toys; baking soda; and many others lay on shelves lining both walls. Display stands full of candy, chips, pretzels, and dried meat and a lay-down freezer containing pizza, other frozen meals, ice cream, and fruit bars constituted an island that made two narrow pathways connected at both ends. A doorway to the very back for employees bordered a refrigerator for beverages and more. A small TV set installed on the right wall was currently off. The clerk's booth looked even more cramped though he didn't mind. The pair ended up purchasing the same item each: a bar of strawberry ice cream on a stick. "Will that be all today?" the clerk inquired.

"Yep," Tomaritum answered, "Say, do you know where we can find Sapphire Aster Hospital? We're late for an emergency."

The clerk pointed in the same direction the pair's car faced. "Go five blocks east, take a right, and head seven north. You'll find it on the corner of Cherry Avenue and Manganese Parkway."

"Actual strawberry ice cream on a stick?" Strawberry Shortcake wondered once outside, "I'm not sure I ever saw anything like it."

"Same here. I've never seen it at all the big stores. Better remember it."

Both had finished their treats in a flash by the time they reached Sapphire Aster Hospital and found a parking space. Ricarda was waiting in the front lobby when they stepped in. "Ah, you made it," she greeted, "Good."

"We got lost," Strawberry Shortcake stated.

"I was afraid of that. Did your father tell you why?"

"He sure did."

"Are we too late?" Tomaritum inquired.

"Nope," Ricarda answered, "Just in time. C'mon." She led them down the main hallway, took a right turn, and brought them into something like an auditorium where other medics made preparations and a reasonably-sized turnout filled the bleachers. "Sit wherever you choose while I strut my talents."

"Mom, I just want you to know that this is all new to me. Don't be surprised if I get the bigger stomachache here."

Ricarda smiled. "Not to worry. You won't see too much."

The woman was right once the operation began: No vigil faces, much less Strawberry Shortcake, witnessed a whole lot that anyone her age shouldn't. Even so, holding Tomaritum's hand created an exchange of comfort since he knew the feeling all too well. Neither would be lonely.

Oftentimes, the redheaded girl's eye panned over to the ever-anxious Qiana seated on the far bottom right surrounded by her husband and four relatives. During midpoint in which the heart monitor beeped for ten seconds, Strawberry Shortcake's thoughts returned to Apple Dumplin', who'd been around slightly longer than Yafe or Ximena yet still not long enough. Akin to Qiana's current thoughts, the girl couldn't bear the thought of losing her sister so quickly. But she must shake it off since anything was probable. "We can do this," Ricarda muttered, "We can do this. Cystic fibrosis won't claim either cutie so long as we have a say. I stand by my word."

"Or at least it won't claim 'em this soon," another added.

"C'mon," Ricarda encouraged, "Snap to it."

Anyone hungry needed leave the room according to the posted signs. Around four or five did thus, but most were just too nervous and/or queasy to consume even a granola bar; much less Tomaritum or Strawberry Shortcake. So many thoughts filling all those heads practically drowned hunger or thirst out. It must've been almost two hours until the medics' bodily movements implied a finish. "How'd it go?" Qiana asked, "Will my babies be okay?"

One medic remained while the others left with patients in tow. "We'll know within the next couple hours," she announced, "You may stay here till then or leave and come back at around, oh, I'd say 5:13." And she too left.

Just four attendees - Qiana, her husband, and Ricarda's brood - remained seated in the waiting room barely containing themselves. Adult and child magazines, books, and comics lay piled on three small tables. Toys were huddled mostly in one corner below a television set installed on the ceiling. Strawberry Shortcake watched other children (some her age) read, play, or watch a show but didn't feel like partaking in these activities. "I hope with all my heart the babies make it," she said.

"They'll have new problems if they do," Tomaritum informed.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Their bodies will treat the new organs like germs, so they'll need special medications and therapy to tone down the reactions. And as I said before, nobody's yet discovered a cure for cystic fibrosis."

"Awwww."

Tomaritum placed an arm on her back. "But, it's better than letting the cuties die so soon. I'd do anything to take their place."

Strawberry Shortcake flung herself on him for a hug. "Please don't speak that way. It doesn't matter how old or young, nobody should be victim."

Time must've passed quickly under all their noses. At least half of the departed attendees returned right when someone announced visiting privileges. "Qiana?" Wife and husband stood up. "You may see your children now."

While all strolled down yet another hallway, Ricarda's brood picked up the rear uncertain of a new detail. "Do you think they'll only allow family to visit?" Strawberry Shortcake wondered.

"I'm not sure," Tomaritum replied.

"That's a silly question," Ricarda spoke, having snuck up aside.

"Oh, Mom. Didn't see you there."

"Of course visitors are allowed," Ricarda continued, "Just, one at a time."

Qiana and another medic disappeared into a bedroom while everyone else patiently stood by. "Cystic fibrosis," Strawberry Shortcake recited, "Now that's a monster. To quote Custard: I was never so scared in all my life."

"Same goes for doctors and such," Ricarda spoke, "Who's Custard?"

"My pet cat at my old home. It's a long story."

Just then, the door flung open again. "Dr. Shpart," another attendee stated, "Why so jumpy? The babies die?"

"The opposite," was the answer, "Miss Qiana?"

Out stepped said mother, smiling. Ximena and Yafe displayed no evidence of ever having cystic fibrosis or immune rejection. All else present were so shocked that they almost couldn't talk. "It's…it's…it's amazing," Ricarda declared, "No tubes or anything. Are we that good?"

"Well, something happened," Qiana said, then meeting Strawberry Shortcake's gaze, "You must be Ricarda's adoptive daughter. Name again?"

"Strawberry Shortcake."

"Mmmmm," the babies hummed nervously.

"What's the matter?"

Qiana chuckled. "For a moment, they thought you were a monster."

"Me a monster?" Then Strawberry Shortcake smiled it off. "You two."

"Wanna hold them?"

"I'm not sure. Will they accept me?" But both arms were immediately filled, and Strawberry Shortcake lovingly rubbed her head against theirs.

Not long afterward, all felt hunger and thirst take hold. Ricarda's brood needed stall for a talk and more. "Another job well done," she began.

"I had my doubts," Tomaritum admitted.

"No problem. Strawberry? Tomaritum? I've been pretty busy in the past year or so, but I want you both to know that I do all this because I love you."

"Aw, I knew it the whole time," Strawberry Shortcake said.

Then came a quick group hug. "Let's go out and do something," Ricarda continued afterward, "I'm due for a break."

"Anything in mind?" Tomaritum queried.

"Whatever first crosses our path. But lemme go fetch some stuff first. This shouldn't take too long." Ricarda disappeared into one more hall.

"Everything turned out well after all," Strawberry Shortcake commented.

"It oughta happen more often."

"Does surgery still make you queasy?"

"Oh yeah. I guess it's just something that'll follow me until death. But I'll gladly take a million for the world. And Strawberry?"

"Yes?" Tomaritum pulled a red stone out from his left pocket shaped naturally like a leaf and handed it to the girl. "A stone?"

"Uh huh. Found it in the front yard yesterday afternoon. It reminded me of you, so it's all yours. A little something to remember us by."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Strawberry Shortcake put it in her own pocket.

"I gave your mother one just like it but purple a year following our honeymoon. She keeps it inside a special case."

"Okay, all set," the returning Ricarda announced, "Let's move."

And the three were well on their way to the car. "Mom, have you ever heard of pure strawberry ice cream on a stick?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Let's just say getting lost can sometimes be good. As with taking walks, you may discover a pleasant surprise around the next corner."

"Really?"

"Really," Tomaritum added, "So far, we only found it at this cute little convenience store. We oughta stop by again sometime and let you sample it."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything concerning the lost sextet must've been happening at the same time. But even though Apple Dumplin's assumption wasn't far off, age and nature made time passages seem like a bore. The wish for parents remained mutual, and the toddler found herself under the roof of beings same as Woodrow and Grit known only as Shákemso. For her, it wasn't just parents Oring and Dùkéén Tàkóshkù but also a new older sister by the name of Kàdám. Kàdám felt overprotective as a result since it revamped her responsibilities.

Holding Kàdám's hand while on the way to a crosswalk, Apple Dumplin' once more couldn't believe the air's dirty quality. She'd heard about Strawberry Shortcake's excursion in Pearis which truthfully mentioned nothing concerning air quality, meaning it must've been quite a nice place. No matter. It still wouldn't keep the toddler from singing a ditty. "That's amazing," Kàdám commented.

"Huh? What amazing?"

"My one teacher told me people sing better than they talk."

"You like singing?"

"I sure do." That's when they stood before the crosswalk.

"Apple Dumplin' not remember last time we get out much. So what we gonna find? What we gonna do?"

"You'll see very soon. It's one of my most favorite places ever. Glad I'm finally old enough to go walking without adult supervision."

Smooth sailing looked apparent during the trek across the street until the last few meters when a turning car skirted past their backsides. "Careful!" the driver called back. Kàdám wasted not a second picking Apple Dumplin' up and running to the end of the first block of where she deposited the toddler.

"Criminy," the older one continued, "Slight miscalculation. Or…"

"They should wait until we done. Strawberry would say they apologize."

"Strawberry, huh?"

"Uh huh. Strawberry tell Dumplin' lots of good news. She say things always grow better back in old home and d'ere friends everywhere."

"Maybe, but Strawberry isn't here right now. Not everyone will lend you their friendship. Things just don't work like that in this world." Apple Dumplin' seemed to remember more concerning this claim, but Kàdám mistook her downcast expression for otherwise and gave a hug (a rather agreeable mistake). "There, there. Life's imperfect, but we shouldn't just let it get us down." The hug ceased. "We're out to admire scenery. It may not seem much to you right now, but it brings back memories for me."

"And you wanna share memories, 'cause sharing equals caring."

"There you go."

A man stood on the front porch of a forest-like estate on a hill just a short distance away, speaking with the (older) residential couple and holding a large yellow envelope. "Are you sure about this?" the husband asked.

"That's right, Mr. Chawhee," the visitor stated, "Believe me, enjoyment isn't my top sentiment here. I understand you've lived here a long time."

"Well, not that long," Mrs. Chawhee corrected, "Half a year to the most. But yes, it seems like even longer. Magniloquent Arbor Park adds a nice, natural touch in contrast to all these buildings and such."

"Yeah, a chance to get away from the hustle and bustle," Mr. Chawhee added, "Shame the pollution still infiltrates it."

"You said it," the visitor acknowledged, "Don't worry, my pals and I'll make the plan count. I know things won'tt be the same, but it'll be good." And he left.

"Make it count, huh?" Mrs. Chawhee repeated once back inside.

"Maybe our time has come to start over once more," Mr. Chawhee guessed, "I doubt Jordan was lying about his own discomfort."

The husband's assumption was right on the ball. Halfway down the path, Jordan wondered the very same thing. "I got the deed," he muttered, "We actually got it, and that's the important thing. But I only hope I'm not doing something wrong. Should've told 'em straight up. Oh well, I hafta beat it."

By then, the unofficial siblings had arrived in said park. Although everything around Apple Dumplin' as she knew them seemed tall, the trees here nearly dwarfed Gumball Bluff itself. Leaves, twigs, and other mulch materials littered the ground. Moisture filled the enclosed air while smaller concentrations blanketed tree trunks. The girls followed a narrow trail. "Wow," Apple Dumplin' resumed, "Big trees. And we get wet without swimming."

"Yep. I loved this place the day Mom and Dad first brought me along."

Apple Dumplin's eyes lay upon a small clearing nearby set up like a commonplace grassy park. Playground equipment, parking, restrooms, ground-level concrete dais, and at least one tree completed this part. The toddler's own stoppage brought Kàdám's feet to a rest as well. "Kàdám, look!"

"I know. That's the park's center though not geographical. In other words, that's where visitors start from when they come. I just chose not to go there, but we can take a break whenever you're ready."

"Well…" In comparing grass opening to enclosed forest, a new sentiment overtook Apple Dumplin'. "Maybe later. Apple Dumplin' wanna see more trees."

"You sure?" The younger one nodded yes without understanding why. "Alright. Whatever you choose." From the opposite direction Jordan passed by exchanging a friendly wave. "Mm."

"Who dat?"

"I'm not sure. But that reminds me…"

But although Kàdám and Apple Dumplin' didn't recognize Jordan, the opposite was true for him. "If I didn't know any better, I must've just passed an acquaintance of the Chawhees, Kàdám Tàkóshkù," he commented. "But I've never seen that younger girl before." His feet led him to a nearby bridge.

The girls reached none other than a space before the Chawhee residence, tired and hungry. "My feet are killing me, and I haven't had a bite to eat all day," Kàdám groaned, "Should've packed snacks."

"You not eat breakfast?"

"I did, but it's long gone. Let's think about something else. I'm sure the Chawhees live around here somewhere. Mom and Dad told us they moved in from someplace else six months ago."

"The Chawhees?"

"Old friends of the family. Met 'em when **I** was just a baby."

Both held their bellies. "Dis hurts."

"I cannot go another step further. Apple, just go on without me. I hereby sacrifice my own life as the older one."

"Apple not leave you behind. Apple hungry but still love you."

"Did somebody say 'hungry'?" came Mrs. Chawhee's voice from behind. So the girls defied hunger for a split second and stood up to face the old couple.

"You read us like books," Kàdám answered, "Got any bites lying around? And do you know where we can find Tino and Dorothy Chawhee?"

"We do, and we are," Dorothy replied, "You must be Dùkéén and Oring's girl. But I declare, there are two. Who's the cutie?"

"I'm Apple Dumplin'. Dey take me in dis month."

"Apple Dumplin', huh?" Tino said, "What a sweet name. Just the thing we had planned for dessert. Come join us for lunch, please." The girls smiled and did just that while pondering about the possible meal.

"Hope it's muttonchops and asparagus in gravy," Kàdám whispered.

"That's exactly what's on the menu," Dorothy replied.

"Oh goody!" Apple Dumplin' whispered back, "It sound good!"

"And goat's milk to drink, and hot apple dumplings for dessert," Tino included, "But if you don't want milk, there's always water."

More silent enthusiasm from both children may as well have caused them to faint in satisfaction. Later on, even though they all basked about the food, acquaintanceship and catching up remained hot topics. "Meal rock," Apple Dumplin' admitted, "Everyone back in Strawberryland not expect when I tell if I ever get back." She popped in another dumpling.

"Doesn't it?" Tino agreed

""My new sister is from another universe," Kàdám supplemented, "That would explain why she hasn't grown a single inch all month. Incidentally, how have you both done since you moved in?"

"Splendid, what with all these disturbances," Dorothy answered, "It's a wonder we could move in and contact you."

"That swell!"

"Oh, but what good does it do us?" Tino resigned.

"How come?"

"See, this young man came by and claimed the deed to our home," Dorothy explained, "He told us an ice storm was coming. Of course it sounds outlandish considering the current geography and the fact being our location is in one of the safe zones, but these disturbances make it all the more uncertain."

"So it doesn't entirely sound like you've been had," Kàdám guessed, "Nevertheless, I wanna get more details."

"You're too late," Tino said, "By now, he's probably already arrived at the civic center and set the plan into motion."

"But it is for the best," Dorothy added.

"Not worry," Apple Dumplin' assured, "Strawberry says things get fixed if work together. We get deed! Uh, how deed look?"

"It's a piece of paper, mostly light-green with an orange box on the front," Dorothy instructed, "The front will tell you one way or another that Tino and Dorothy Chawhee – that's us – own this house. That's all there is."

"What's the man look like?" Kàdám added.

"Wavy silver hair, dressed in something like a red uniform," Tino described, "Three freckles on the middle of his face. His name's Jordan."

"Okay," Apple Dumplin' decided, "We off!"

However, she and Kàdám got no further outdoors than the front gate. "Ah, I just remembered." Apple Dumplin' watched Kàdám pull out an opaque turquoise marble from one pocket and hand it over. "For you."

"Huh?"

Then Kàdám pulled out another marble the same design and color. "Token of our bond, so we always stay buddies."

Apple Dumplin' was touched. "Ooh! Apple Dumplin' not lose."

The two needed take a good look at proximate scenery as well as the lovely view ahead before leaving. "Now, isn't this just lovely."

"Nice spot for picnic." They peered around more and sighed happily before another small hand tugged on Kàdám's shirt, snapping both out of their trance. The two met the gaze of a boy and two more girls, all older than Apple Dumplin' yet younger than Kàdám.

"Hi," the pair greeted.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Hey there, little ones!" Dorothy and Tino spoke as they too stepped out.

"Grandma!" the trio returned, "Grandpa!" Both sides hugged.

"They yer grandchildren?" Kàdám asked.

"They sure are!" Tino answered, "Our grandson Devon…" He pointed to one girl. "…our older granddaughter Stacy…" Then the other girl. "…and the youngest is Cyrene. I forgot to mention we also expected their visit."

"And who are you two?" Cyrene repeated.

"I'm Apple Dumplin', and dis is Kàdám. It long story."

"So have you two already forgotten about the deed?" Dorothy reminded, "That is, if you still plan on going through with this."

"The deed," Kàdám said, "Yes indeed."

Stacy giggled. "You said 'deed' again."

"We see you later," Apple Dumplin' continued, "Not worry. We play when we get back. Bye!" And they were off.

The pair's travels brought them back into the park's forest area right where Jordan passed. "Okay," Kàdám said, observing the path, "I wouldn't know Jordan's foot size, but the tracks are still fresh. They might be his." The trail led them across a see-through bridge elevated above the street below.

"Neato! Apple Dumplin' not see a bridge like this."

"You said it. And there's more." Kàdám and Apple Dumplin' crossed over into what looked as the park's other half. Even though thicker growths dominated here, the tracks stayed clear as ever. Not only that, but the girls also realized signs of natural renovation: Wooden but also (most concrete) shafts and such – all now taken by mold, dirt, and other weathering signs – gave the impression that this half was constructed over a former mining operation. In fact, the trees here appeared a tad shorter than the rest.

"He play hide-and-seek?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Where to start, I wonder?"

"Simple: inside big holes." Apple Dumplin' pointed to random shafts.

"Uh uh. I don't trust those things. We might get trapped."

"Trapped?"

"You bet. Dirt and stuff might bury us while we're inside, or worse. Or, stuff could block up the entrance. We might pass out from lack of air and die. But as usual, we really shouldn't discuss it until you're thirteen."

Nevertheless, the damage had been done. Apple Dumplin' already recalled occasions where she was trapped either alone or with someone, be a real experience or fake. The woods suddenly looked promising no more; now the toddler wanted this job done immediately. Little did either realize the trouble ahead. Apple Dumplin' and Kàdám soon rested by a broken stone slab. "The trail's screwy. No telling how much more time we got left before Jordan wins."

"Aw, don't talk dat way. We make better."

"But at this rate, our search will last into tomorrow."

What happened next created new trouble. "Say, does ground feel funny to you? 'Cause it feel funny to Apple Dumplin'."

"Hm?"

"Dumplin' got sinking feeling in feet and not head."

Waterlogged soil collapsed beneath their feet. Kàdám somehow flung Apple Dumplin' onto her torso while sliding down a new hill into a hidden shaft. In turn, the former was dirtied more than the latter despite the lack of any significant injuries. "Whoa, what a rush!" Kàdám exclaimed as they stood up.

"Big place."

Indeed, the shaft was much bigger down below, resembling an emptied multipurpose room. Thick layers of mud covered each wall, and small clumps littered the 'floor'. Weak boards and beams keeping the ceiling aloft could very well give away any moment. The opening from which Apple Dumplin' and Kàdám entered was at least seven feet deep. The hill created from the collapse began wearing away slowly. "I might've known."

"Dis mean we gotta dig?"

"It sure seems that way." Kàdám inspected the shaft. "But of course, we can't expect whoever made this to have left shovels."

"So we use fingers. Apple Dumplin'…scared."

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Then Kàdám took note of the sheer terror on Apple Dumplin's face. "Whoa, is it that bad?"

The younger one nodded yes. "Apple Dumplin' make mess and dream she older while Strawberry, Ginger Snap, Angel Cake, and Orange Blossom babies. I make cake and take nap with them. Then cake cover house, surround us, and almost swallow us. We call for help."

"And that's where it ends?"

"Uh huh. I not see what happen next if Strawberry didn't awake me. But Apple Dumplin' not sure it pretty.

"Golly. Talk about harsh. You made a mess?"

"Angel Cake say cooking not job for babies, and Strawberry sort of tell her be nice. In dream, only **I** remember time to cook when others wanna play. It teach that Apple Dumplin' too little for some things. Apple Dumplin' persistent."

"I still consider that no excuse for such a callous remark." Kàdám then sighed. "Though, I believe I've had similar dreams."

"Apple Dumplin' not see you smile lot till today."

"Expecting the worst has kept me alive in harsh surroundings. Remember the driver who almost hit us? You'll understand one day."

Seeing an older person give up quicker than her, Apple Dumplin' deemed it the right time to face her own fears. That past dream ended without resolution; now the toddler would bring one. "Apple Dumplin' not give up any more. I not see Strawberry, but she here inside." The toddler placed hand on chest before attempting to climb back out the way they fell. Even though the makeshift hill collapsed in chunks under her weight, Apple Dumplin's fingers dug into the nearest wall for a way out. Kàdám witnessed failure at all three walls, and gushy mud backed both into a corner. "Well, it worth try."

A motivated Kàdám then dug against one of the shaft's sides, thereby unearthing a small tunnel with dim light at the end. "Apple Dumplin'?"

"Huh? Oh, Kàdám find way out! See, it not so bad."

"Right. I think you can fit, but **I** must stay. Please, go get help."

"I on job!" It was risky, but Apple Dumplin' crawled through that tunnel for over a minute. "Kàdám need help. Apple Dumplin' get help fast. Kàdám right not trust holes." When the toddler finally surfaced, she found herself stuck a moment. "Mmph! I stuck…but I…get help!" Once the toddler came out with a pop, Jordan happened by to meet her.

"Hey, there. Need some help?"

"It okay. Apple Dumplin' free." Then she took a better look at the man, red uniform and all. "Hey! You same man we see earlier!"

"The name's Jordan. You were with Kàdám Tàkóshkù?"

"Uh huh. They adopt me. We looking for deed. You have it?"

"Sure do. I made a mistake, so please don't be mad at me."

"Kàdám need help! We stand on spot while looking for you, and then we fell with ground! Mud will bury Kàdám!"

"Fell with ground? You mean it gave away underneath your feet?"

"That what Apple Dumplin' say!"

"Terrible! Least I can do to make up fer my trouble. C'mon!"

Mud had reached up to Kàdám's knees by the time Oring, Dùkéén, Apple Dumplin', the Chawhees and their grandchildren, and a construction crew (which Dùkéén was part of) stood around the sight of collapse. Kàdám mostly endured stiff joints due to standing for so long. Even when the crew reeled her up, late notice came when part of the surface lowered with the room's complete utter collapse. "And there it goes," Oring stated, "No more underground room."

"For sure, the area will be off-limits a while," Dùkéén announced, "But what'll we do? Fill in every single hole, let small animals take over, or make one or more little museums? So many choices."

"So little time," Apple Dumplin' added.

Jordan met Tino and Dorothy's gazes. "This is all my fault. Seeing how my associates and I have come to better understand the conditions, and the Colossal Radicals are contributing more than me, it would seem the area isn't due for disturbance until next month. Silly me."

"Colossal Radicals!" Apple Dumplin' declared, "They fun!"

"You've met the Colossal Radicals?" Stacy wondered.

"Uh huh! They come to Strawberryland and stop bully. They strong!"

Jordan removed and unfolded the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Dorothy. "Here's the deed. Sorry, I'm new at this."

"We thought as much, but you're forgiven," was the reply.

"Good to have it back in our possession," Tino added, And all because of good ol' Apple Dumplin' and Kàdám."

"Don't forget good ol' conscience and optimism in this age," Kàdám reminded, exchanging Apple Dumplin' a smile.

"Can they come play with us in the park?" Devon requested, "Please?"

"If they don't mind, go for it," Dùkéén said.

"You bet!" Apple Dumplin' added, "I wanna show you lotsa fun games and tell about Strawberryland and more!"

"No objections," Tino decided.

"But I must say, you both sure got dirty," Oring pointed out.

"That's right," Kàdám said, "We can't play in these dirty clothes."

"We no worry right now," Apple Dumplin' argued, "Besides, we not have anything to change into."

"Taken care of," Dorothy countered, "I've some old robes you can wear while we wash and dry your clothes."

"Inside games are okay," Cyrene decided.

"Nice," Kàdám complimented. Whereas all walked back across the bridge to the estate, only Dùkéén's associates and Jordan exited the park having finished their jobs. Before long, Apple Dumplin' tugged on Kàdám's shirt. "Hm?"

The toddler pulled out her marble. "Look. Apple Dumplin' not lose marble." The smiling Kàdám pulled out her own in acknowledgement.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger Snap's location bore lovely weather in the progressing month and week despite a close look at some points. She now lived within a hilltop abode overlooking a lake named Abacuseddy Tub. The Kamuyi couple Lowell and Sapocipo Hasamam held immeasurable joy of having a child much like the previous two cases. Lowell's sister Waclaw couldn't yet be reached for a comment because, although she lived a mere four houses down the road, her job and near-compulsion kept her over at one of the lake's dirtiest spots.

The foster couple somehow decided that having Ginger Snap and Waclaw spend time together would do them both good. The section they worked saw better days: algae blooms; thick, muddy bottom which in some spots reached the surface; too many reeds; pine needle deposits; scattered chemical deposits; a few mosquitoes; too much seaweed; and an awful, lingering smell. Trees overlooked the shore and water alike.

The pair needed not worry too much since Waclaw thankfully had protective outfits both their shapes and sizes. The job was threefold with (A) picking up trash, (B) landscaping the shoreline, and (C) gathering gunk to sell as fertilizer. Useful trash (mostly driftwood) and uprooted plants got buried underneath mud alternating between chunky and extra-gooey all to make for stable ground. Any unburied seaweed filled fertilizer buckets. Waclaw must've been at this a long time according to her efforts spread across their piece of shoreline already teeming with small harmless growths. "I never saw a lake in this desperate a need for cleanup," Ginger Snap commented, "Nope. Not ever."

"Which can only mean you never grew up around rivers or lakes."

"Actually, there are quite a few back in my old home. Why, we're even pretty close to the ocean. Nobody ever litters unless they're really mean."

"Never?"

Ginger Snap reconsidered her thoughts. "Well…maybe sometimes. But I can't remember anything this bad the last time. Everything's so clean there that water, chocolate, strawberries, and even juice get along outdoors, if you get my drift. We got Punch Bowl Pond, River Fudge, Chocolate Town, you name it."

Waclaw placed a chunk of dirt onshore. "Doesn't sound natural to me. You mean to tell me you have and get all that stuff without attracting mosquitoes, gnats, and a plethora of other nasties? Nothing whatsoever?"

"No. Was this spot always so dirty? Huh?"

"Eh, probably not. Someone told me that it used to be deeper and fresher just about all over until humans settled here. The erosion caused by our carelessness plus the dumping of chemicals, mostly fertilizers, made shallow graveyards. See the green and yellow patches on the surface?"

"I see 'em, alright. What are they?"

"Algae blooms. When too many nutrients become an issue, as many die as also grow. Breakdown takes up oxygen, choking and then killing off animals so that only the hardiest creatures can survive. It's called eutrophication."

Talk about a new mouthful. "Wow. I couldn't've guessed it if I looked in trillions, quintillions, or dozens of years."

"And dozens are smaller than trillions or quintillions. Better keep going."

As Waclaw plopped another algal glop over some dug-up pine needles, Ginger Snap glanced at the mud her shovel held. Tiny, unidentifiable, maggot-like crawlies squirmed through it amongst empty snail shells. The child recalled when she and the others first met the Colossal Radicals. Yaynuku especially made similar comments about the River Fudge alone. Would something like that indeed appear unnatural to the current universe's inhabitants? Is this just how the six superheroes felt visiting Strawberryland? "Um, let's discuss other things."

"What'd you have in mind?"

A distant humming caught the child's attention. Two jet skis, one of which pulled someone on an inflatable, wound past a rocky curve while skimming deeper waters. "Looks fun. Whadda they call 'em? Ski jets? Water runners?

"Jet skis. Vehicles built just for the water."

"I noticed they turn away when it comes to that one turn." Ginger Snap pointed to an inlet-like formation east. "Too much mud or something?"

"Yep. The area far right is too shallow."

"Bummer. I bet it'd make one swell place to make waves and ripples. Yes indeed. You bet. I just know it would." Mosquitoes couldn't penetrate either of their suits, but one slipped through Ginger Snap's mask-hat. "Ow." Sting led to swatting. "Nasty little…little…nasty little creep."

"True, only the most sensitive people can feel a bite."

"Like being poked by a needle." Then Ginger Snap noticed a wasp buzzing near the aware Waclaw's nose. "Hello, bee. My name's Ginger Snap, as in 'snap'." The stubby gloves prevented any snapping, and she dared not take chances. "Uh, anyway, this is my aunt Waclaw. You can plainly see we ain't related by blood, but we still make a fine family, indeed we do…huh?" Waclaw gently blew the insect away. "What's the deal?"

"That's a wasp, an insect that looks like a bee but longer and more or less without fuzz. We shouldn't kill 'em anyway even if they seem and can be temperamental. Believe me, I'm guilty."

"Why is that?"

"They prey on another pesky bug called the roach. More nasties. Moving on, I must confess I'm not much for jet skis."

"How come?"

"They're pretty dangerous. Flip over, and you might land on a huge underwater rock or tree. Or, the weight could crush you alive."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Are there none in Strawberryland?"

"Maybe, or they might be elsewhere in my native universe. I just haven't seen even one for ages until today, I think. Dad runs rentals."

"Yeah, I know. Considering my brother's work, I remember there being patrol officers and designate paths set up to keep everything from breaking." CLANG! Just then, the adult Kamuyi's shovel hit another metal object.

"What precisely, specifically did you hit, huh Auntie?"

Swapping shovel for tongs, Waclaw withdrew and then washed off a small metal plate to observe. The plate showed weathering effects via a thin layer of chipped scarlet paint yet absence of rust indicated it hadn't been submerged for very long. "Odd trinket. I don't feel like tossing it with the rest."

"So what'll become of it? What will you do?"

What did Waclaw do? Hand the slab to her foster niece. "All yours."

"You mean it? It's all mine forever and ever?"

"That's right. Are you my buddy?"

"Your buddy?"

"Are you my buddy?"

"Aw, you know it. I'm everyone's buddy same as Strawberry Shortcake."

"Sounds good." Score one for the family. Ginger Snap's foster parents did inform her that Waclaw wasn't the most sociable person around, but the child just now made progress. Even so, other phases lay ahead.

Phase II was well in effect come lunchtime. Waclaw didn't entirely know why, but she felt a need to accept the invitation to her brother's house. "Not a duet, you say?" Sapocipo began, "Sounds misleading. Why'd your friend Strawberry go against the rules by having two pets?"

"She won't pick one over the other, but I can't figure it out to this day," Ginger Snap answered, "A complete toughie. But it's all in the past."

"The critters must've had some say," Lowell noted.

"A bit. You might say our pets most of the time quite often act more sensible than us. I sure don't quite often admit that out loud."

Early afternoon started off with Ginger Snap and Sapocipo exploring Lowell's workplace. One room held jet skis, a blue carpeted floor, and a special door for towing the room's products away. The other side held a small convenience store managed by Lowell himself at present. Visiting here made a real treat for Ginger Snap since adjusting to new surroundings occupied her previous free time all month. The two females stopped by a television hanging from one of the store's room corners. "Ginger, I'll be out for a while," Sapocipo informed, "You just wait here till then, okay?"

"We all gonna go out for wet fun real soon? Huh?"

"Oh, yes. And you already know your father's close by. Take care." And Sapocipo exited back to the outside, her figure picked up via small windows.

Ginger Snap eagerly eyed the television, which played rerun after rerun of aquatic pastimes in Abacuseddy Tub's fresher parts. Kids were shown playing on the local beaches. Boats, jet skis, and miniature ferries skirted the deepest waters. Calmer folks went fishing. But not once did the sequence - obviously something of an advertisement - note the lake's bad side.

Jet ski usage once more best occupied the child's attention. Half the drivers just roamed at average pace, apparently relaxed by beautiful scenery and the privilege to escape daily life. The other half was more daring, creating huge ripples and waves to leap over. Some passengers got pulled on inflatable devices who often fell off without injury. Others much preferred water-skiing. Also featured were wildlife scenes of ducks, geese, otters, and some fish.

Animal and nature scenes all looked pleasant, but Ginger Snap couldn't stop the jet skiing from warping her imagination. Pretty soon, she envisioned for a moment herself and her pals creating waves and ripples upon the Seaberry Sea. How long had it been since those not involved with the Seaberry Shore mystery visited the beach? "Pardon, Ginger Snap?"

The younger, dreamy face turned serious. "What? Oh, Waclaw. All finished with today's work? Are you? Eh?"

"Sure, sure. Listen, wanna ride a jet ski?"

Did that last line come out right? "Uh, excuse me?"

"You're excused. Ride fer yer thoughts?"

"They certainly are. I see my old pals and I having a ride party on Seaberry Sea making splashes, lumps, and bounces. Whoop, whoop. Life fills the whole scene. Vroom! But I unfortunately must say it excludes you 'cause you didn't like to approach jet skiing last time I checked."

"Good picture. I guess being around the spunky genius that stands before me must've done something. That's a compliment, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. Spunky genius? I like that."

"I kept working despite that my shift ended half an hour earlier but got bored and so took a walk around this park. Stopping to watch others jet ski made me fidgety inside; now **I** want some action."

"Woo-hoo! Let's do it!"

Lowell rented a jet ski and life jackets out to both (now clad in swimwear and Ginger Snap having also stowed the metal plate) for the afternoon's remainder, though neither he nor Sapocipo believed their eyes. Sunset drew ever nearer once the duo skimmed along. Although she didn't do so too often, Ginger Snap needed leave her hat back onshore since rushing wind would blow it off. Not that she ever quite considered it before.

In fact, there existed plenty more Ginger Snap (and her friends, so she correctly guessed) never quite considered. Children were more restricted here. For example, adults considered it a hefty no-no to let anyone below age 15 drive anything more than a motorized go-kart. Funny. Strawberry Shortcake piloted a hot-air balloon without supervision twice already. Ginger Snap herself had driven the Dreamboat and an actual race car (but the latter perhaps shouldn't count since it occurred in extra-special conditions). And Rainbow Sherbet controlled and even lived alone on her river vessel the Rainbow Float. Not to mention without driver's licenses. So did it mean they missed plenty this whole time?

"It's a pity," Waclaw began as they passed under a railroad bridge. Both heard each other just fine over the engine roar.

"What is it, Waclaw? What's a pity?"

"Feel the rushing wind."

Sunbeams and wind made so good a combined feeling that neither Ginger Snap nor Waclaw minded having watery eyes. "Mm hm. Nothing to burn and blow away your troubles like a nice lake cruise."

"I only wish rushing wind could cure the various forms of ametropia, or bad eyesight. Nearsightedness, farsightedness, you name it."

"What's the difference between those two? Do you know?"

"Nearsightedness is a condition in which you see things more clearly up close whereas farsightedness is one where you see things better far away."

The two rounded the lake before coming back again to its wide center. That's when other fun lovers met them and made a proposal. "Hey, there!" the other driver called out, "Having a good time?"

"What say we make a harmless commotion?" the other passenger said.

"Ready anytime!" Waclaw replied. It only made sense Ginger Snap held on to her foster aunt the whole time, but what came next inspired a tighter grip. Both jet skis started off spiraling in their own spots to stir up waves to zip off from. Getting splashed too became a rather agreeable factor. Ginger Snap sustained aching limbs plus a head swirling with thoughts. Waclaw slowed their vehicle's pace a bit so as to lessen the risk of capsizing. Each vehicle needed stop a moment before long. "Having fun, kiddo?"

"Whoo-hoo! Now that's more like it!"

"Yeah, what terrifies can also excite."

"Ready for more?" the driver called, "'Cause we sure are!"

Thus did Ginger Snap and Waclaw take the offer. Following another round of static spirals, both jet skis then began rounding each other as a supplement. However, Waclaw enjoyed it so much that no one saw it coming when this jet ski bumped the other. Neither sustained damage since both drivers released the gas handles. But Waclaw's right thumb got banged up. "Ouch! Ooh! Eeeeeep! Oooooowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What's the matter, Waclaw?" Ginger Snap asked.

"My thumb! I hurt my thumb! Ouch!"

Both jet skis were turned off. "Is it broken?" the other passenger asked.

"No, it just hurts!"

"Cold water!" Ginger Snap instructed, shifting herself to keep the vehicle balanced, "The water's cold! Dunk yer thumb!" So Waclaw switched places, followed her foster niece's instructions, and soon felt less pain. Moving her thumb a bit in the water also helped.

"Ah. I think it's…soothing…oop."

"Just be more careful next time," the other driver said, "This yer first time?"

"Uh huh. I've never driven one of these things before."

"Better the second time," the other passenger admitted.

The other pair stuck around until Waclaw felt ready to continue, which she did. Greater caution and a tender thumb prevented any more such mishaps without ruining the fun too much. Still, minor aches erupted now and then.

It soon came down to just Ginger Snap and Waclaw. The former rode a borrowed inflatable which proved even more bouncy. She ignored streaming water droplets stinging her like crazy from the blowhole-like structure above the jet ski's engine. Not once toward sundown did the pair again near Abacuseddy Tub's outer edges or far sides. Ginger Snap rode and predictably fell off the inflatable three times, and the last one happened just when Waclaw slowed down. But at least she didn't get tangled up in the rope. "Kiddo."

"What now, we stopping?"

"I'm afraid so. It's getting pretty late." Waclaw helped Ginger Snap up, deflated the inflatable, untied the rope, placed both in the jet ski's storage compartment, and headed back for shore.

"What happened?" Lowell asked when they returned, noting Waclaw's pained finger. All four stood aside as the jet ski got towed back away.

"Waclaw and I got to having too much fun, and so she banged her thumb. I think it'll heal over in due time, right? She's a strong one, right? I'm absolutely, extremely, highly right, am I not?"

"Okay, Ginger," Sapocipo confirmed, "You made your point. Too much?"

"We collided with another jet-skiing pair," Waclaw explained, "But we let the gas pedals go, so there shouldn't be much damage."

"Must've been a meteor," Lowell guessed, lowering his timid head, "I admit I've acted recklessly with a lot of things in the past."

"There you go, brother," Waclaw said, "See? Your sister ain't a complete stick-in-the-mud after all. Caution pays." Lowell nodded. "But you are right about something: I needed to loosen up."

"Yes, you spend so much time romping about mud flats," Sapocipo chimed, "Is that really worth the trouble?"

"I'll say it is!" Ginger Snap declared, "You both oughta come down and see the expert landscaping job she's accomplished so quickly!"

Now Waclaw appeared bashful. "Well, I wouldn't say quickly. It took me months to get things settled over there. And it's never done."

"When will you show us?" Sapocipo wondered.

"The next time you're both available," was the answer.

"Lunchtime tomorrow," Lowell decided, glancing at the nearest clock, "Speaking of which, better get washed up. It's almost dinnertime."

"What's that about, huh?" Ginger Snap queried once the parents departed, "Did I miss something? A good kiss 'n make up scene makes anyone's day, but what'd Dad mean about reckless behavior? Is there more I ain't reading into? What is it, huh?"

"You're quite the fast talker. Anyhow, it's plain to observe that Lowell and I haven't always seen eye to eye. Whereas I prefer doing what I choose at my own pace, he can't sit still for even a minute. Though, I've missed out. Lowell's grown a lot more patient in his adulthood."

"And tonight's reconciliation changes everything, I bet."

"You said it."

"We better get moving or we'll miss dinner."

"Not a chance."

In settling into her new home, Ginger Snap also attended a new school. A field trip next morning brought students, faculty, and other visitors to the wetlands area next to Abacuseddy Tub's shallowest region. Waclaw happened along yet again because she couldn't resist showing off a bit. She, Ginger Snap, and two other students fancied a tree-covered spot by some tiny hill. Moist dirt that partially sunk with almost every footstep was blanketed in reeds, cattails, and wheatgrass. "What's the assignment again?" Waclaw inquired.

Ginger Snap held up a plastic bag nearly filled to its rim. "Part of researching wetlands is bringing back a wide range of plant samples. So far, so good. I ain't sure I can fit another solitary plant fragment in." Eyeing the hill, Waclaw noticed a distant green all but hidden amongst the tall grass whereas uprooting a thin reed occupied Ginger Snap. "Well, now. How are you?"

"How is what…hm?" Waclaw did a calm double-take at what lay on stem's bottom. A tiny yellow slug clung without much of a care.

"A slug."

"You're serious?"

"Better believe it. Why, you never saw one before?"

"In real life anyway. For all my time spent digging up mud that smells like a sewage treatment plant, not once have I encountered a slug till now."

"Sure is cute."

"Indeed." Waclaw stroked the slug three times with neither reacting. "Okay. Better let the cutie go now." So Ginger Snap placed the reed back into the ground albeit a tad sloppily. "Need more samples?"

Ginger Snap patted her bag. "More welcome. You know any?" Waclaw coached her niece up the hill to the green object. "Hm? That what I think it is?"

There before the adult's feet grew a small cactus patch. "One of the smallest cactus species I know. They're pretty hard to find, but I've trained my eyes to locate one less than a mile away."

"I thought they only grew in sandy deserts."

"Most of the time. That's where you'll more often than not find the largest species, but hardy ones like this are able to adjust if conditions allow it."

"Goody. A growing, fine, honest-to-goodness, small cactus. My collection wouldn't be complete without a piece or two…ow." Reaching pricked Ginger Snap's hand but at least didn't cut it.

"No less spiny than its taller cousins. That's why you must treat your fingers like your toes and handle with care."

"Right. Too much excitement."

The child fumbled a bit and continued pricking her hands until Waclaw found and handed over a stick. "Here."

"Thanks." Ginger Snap accepted the stick and, through much jabbing, broke off her first sample. She then picked up the piece by one needle and placed it into the bag. After Waclaw broke off another sample to contribute, both headed downhill back to the other two classmates.

"These cactus bits will look excellent on display!"

"I trust they will. By the way, Ginger Snap."

They stopped walking. "Huh?"

"Did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Aw, that's a silly question. Of course I did. And you?"

"Except for my thumb problems, yes. It so happens that you seemed pretty calm the whole time. See your life flashing by?"

"Sort of. I've taken scary rides and such before. To keep from screaming, I just thought about the drawings I made for all my inventions and what lies ahead in the future and all that good stuff. Works every time."

"Take it as it comes, huh?"

"You bet! And no, I don't consider you a lousy driver."

Waclaw made her second double-take that day. "That's exactly what I was about to ask." The two just chuckled it off and moved on.


	7. Chapter 7

Orange Blossom's new lifestyle pretty much mirrored that of Strawberry Shortcake. The shy gardener found shelter under a house inhabited by the Shákemso couple Májírkíd & Florinda Mórrítírkà above a complex yet modest restaurant which the former ran. Since it kept him so busy though not enough to make him a grouch, Orange Blossom still bonded more with her new mother despite the grown woman's own compulsive tendencies.

Little did the child know what possible excitement lay ahead. It started one morning when she and Florinda had smoothies for breakfast at the counter. The restaurant itself reminded Orange Blossom so much about Strawberryland because of inside and outside décor, most of the establishment's menu choices, and even the name Fructose Enthrallments. "Pardon my grouchy mood, but being manager and owner of this restaurant, that just comes with the job," Florinda began, "A shipment of new silverware your father ordered hasn't arrived yet, and it's already been two weeks."

"I thought Dad was in charge."

"Right. I'm just taking over because he's drowsy right now."

Florinda had barely touched her smoothie whereas Orange Blossom had gulped her own by three quarters. "So, you aren't gonna finish that?"

"Go right ahead. I've lost my appetite."

So Orange Blossom accepted. "Mmmm, two for the price of one. Who makes these? Oh, wait, we do. As Strawberry would put it, they're getting better every day. Where do we come up with this stuff?"

"Pardon me, sweetie. I meant to give you this sooner." Florinda placed a necklace over the child's head with four tiny seashells on the end. "Májírkíd and I got four during a vacation many years ago, kept one extra, and gave away the last. Don't be late for school." Orange Blossom nodded.

The local school's classrooms, hallways, and playground were easy enough to navigate. Orange Blossom even managed making a nifty bundle of friends. But reaching the cafeteria come lunchtime brought a different story. Perhaps the designers wanted this part to stand out: A closed magenta door led into a small yet complex magenta room which practically threw off anyone who entered. "It's so easy to get lost in here," Orange Blossom muttered, crossing her arms, "Is that a flat section of wall or a corner?"

"Hey, Orange," a student coached from another entrance, "Over here." And what a relief it was when her new clique settled down for lunch.

"Glad you made it, Orange Blossom," another student complimented.

"That room's a real doozy," Orange Blossom said.

"Yeah, but you adjust after a while," a third stated, sighing pleasantly, "Such a pleasant day. Just the load of us and our lunches, within the school's whacked-out cafeteria. Nothing could go wrong."

One bite later, however, a fourth surprised the others. "Uh oh!"

"What is it?" Orange Blossom asked.

"I forgot to close the refrigerator door before I left the house, and I was the last one out. That's going on our electric bill. Mom and Dad'll be upset." But she and the others laughed it off anyhow.

An upset Florinda – carrying something in a small tote bag – happened by the school afterward to pick up Orange Blossom so they could walk home together. Why not, so Florinda decided. Both paths crossed anyway, and they didn't live that far from home. "What's the matter, Mom? I do something bad?"

"Not you, sweetie. It's the store I just shopped at."

Orange Blossom noted the bag. "Store? You buy something?"

"Yep, sugar. But I declare: $8.50 for a small bag? I could get that for at least $3.25...or was it $1.50? Anyhow, I could get it for a lot less at the convenience shop three blocks down from home."

"One chocolate-cherry milkshake!" Májírkíd called out to the kitchen just as the female pair stepped in, "And hurry up with that applesauce too, please!"

"Chocolate-cherry milkshake and applesauce, coming up!" came the answer, "It'll only take a quarter of a mile to get there!"

"Hi, Dad," Orange Blossom greeted.

"Hello, Orange. Florinda. Oh, honey, you got the sugar?"

"I sure do."

Accepting the tote bag, Májírkíd was rather glad of the product whereas the receipt peeved him off. "What? $8.50 for a small sugar bag?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Sorry."

Májírkíd hugged them both. "No problem. We're never buying anything from that store again, and the restaurant won't depend on it for supplies." Taking the image of his wife's smile, Májírkíd headed into the kitchen. Orange Blossom followed up to a wall opening and for the first time truly witnessed her father in action. "Those pancakes almost done? That one customer's getting edgy."

"Just one more to go," the chef announced.

"Hmm. Needs more sugar." Májírkíd held up the tote bag but then realized his reflection on a hanging pot. "Fine time for bad hair! My press conference is within an hour!" He left the tote aside and bolted off.

Orange Blossom took her backpack off and again sat next to Florinda at the counter. "I never saw or had parents as hardworking as Angel Cake before. But then, neither have I had parents before, period."

"That's too bad. But yeah, your father isn't the kind of manager or owner to settle for a spot behind a desk. He's gotta be part of the action. I wish **I** could make a place run this smoothly, but I'd only mess everything up."

"Aw, don't say that. I make messes all the time but keep going."

"Did you notice? It's been pretty slow lately even with storms breaking up… Oh, I know how we can increase business! Music for the customers to listen to while they feast! I know some tunes on the tuba."

"That's the way! Here's a ditty I've practiced."

Orange Blossom whistled a tune. "Okay. Whatever helps."

"This is the worst ever!" a voice echoed.

"Huh?" Orange Blossom wondered, "What?"

"No, that just the restaurant's commercial," Florinda pointed out. Theirs plus a few more eyes lay upon some actor who played a nervous wreck.

"My hand tools are down, my gadgets are running amuck, and I have no other mealtime plans! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?"

Májírkíd appeared onscreen next, live in the kitchen. "Stuck for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or a snack? I have just the solution to your problems: downtown's very own Fructose Enthrallments Diner, run by only the best in the neighborhood. You're looking at one right now." His became a quick voice-over as scenes switched to some trio on a nighttime beach. "A nice place to relax."

"Stretch those limbs!" the trio sang, acting to their own lyrics, "Hands up! …Take one step forward! …Reach for the stars!"

Next were the first actor plus a second on a grassy field and decked in sports uniforms of their chosen summer-based pastimes. "Come have some fun," was the second one's voice-over.

"Okay!" the first one declared, "All set for the baseball game!"

"Baseball? I thought we were playing tennis."

Once it faded back into the kitchen, Florinda looked a bit shy seeing herself onscreen holding up a pie. "We got pies! And cakes." The recorded version picked up speed as she went along. And muffins, and sandwiches, pastries, soups, stews, steak, chicken, cookies, smoothies, milk, toast, bacon, eggs, cheese, broccoli, milkshakes, parfaits, ice cream cones, cakes, brownies, walnuts, peanuts, almonds, truffles, fruit salads, noodles, tea, sundaes, pizza, mashed potatoes and gravy, macaroni and cheese, fudge…" Then she took a deep breath. "Oh, the menu goes on."

"Wow, Fructose Enthrallments fixed everything!" the first one spoke, back on the grassy field and wearing her original outfit now covered in food stains, "But just to make sure my headache doesn't come back, I better wear these stains for the rest of the day."

"Fructose Enthrallments rocks!" the final pair declared, "Go, team, go!"

"Conveniently located one block off Banana Square," Májírkíd voiced.

"You people sure are swell actors," Orange Blossom commented.

"Thanks," Florinda returned.

Later that evening, Orange Blossom managed convincing her parents and an employee to stay out a bit so she could pass down knowledge of Rainbow Sherbet's favorite game. But Májírkíd still had his mind on other things. Glad you could join us for a game today, Dad."

"Um, yeah. Listen, I just wanted to talk about…"

"Pass it to me first!" the coworker interrupted.

"…Erm, like I was saying, Fructose Enthrallments has been chosen to host the county's best restaurant inspectors…" Laughter and other noises echoed in the backyard. "Our restaurant is catering an important event…and was chosen to hold it…Saturday at 3 P.M. sharp…gotta be at our best of the best…is anyone even listening?" Then he caught the ball.

"C'mon, dear, pass it!" Florinda encouraged.

"Yeah, to her!" the employee added, thinking, Not me please.

"You can do it!" Orange Blossom chimed, "Go, Dad!" But Májírkíd just tossed it beside one of the bushes. "Hey, what's the deal?

"I'm sorry to spoil the game, but I did that to get your attention. Okay? Now, are we all clear on the plan?"

"Sure thing," Florinda assured, "Here on Saturday at 3 P.M. sharp."

"Okay, then." So Májírkíd picked up the ball and noticed something odd. "Hey, what're these strange markings? Somebody vandalized our ball."

"Those're the restaurant's initials," the employee said, "Wrote 'em myself."

"Oh. Right, what'd **I** say."

That Saturday was next morning. Orange Blossom, Florinda, and most employees stood before the main entrance around 7:45 to hear Májírkíd's reinforcement as if preparing for a football game. "You and everyone not present are the community's finest. I'm counting on each one to do his or her part. By chocolate milkshakes topped with chopped-up juniper berries, this will be a party we and our guests will swig in half a gulp…or is it a whole one?"

"What'll you do?" Orange Blossom asked.

"I gotta meet the visitors early, fill out so much paperwork, harvest some ingredients, and then ship 'em here. Will you five kindly come with me?" He and five workers were soon off. "Now, where did they say those elderberries were located? Was it behind the tree that looks like it's holding two fingers to poke my eyes out, or next to the bush that sways in a certain direction every Thursday?"

Just Florinda and Orange Blossom remained outside shortly after to hear a pair of criticizing passersby. "Don't see the reason for all this fuss," one said.

"Yeah, what's so great about some cheap restaurant run by some idiots, the boss of which can't even balance a checkbook?"

"Everybody's a critic," Florinda informed her daughter, and both waved the passersby off disdainfully. Then they retreated inside to ponder.

"What'll we contribute for the party?" Orange Blossom wondered, "Maybe…no, that won't work. Or perhaps…no, not that either. Should we combine? …Darn artist's block. If only Angel were here."

Just then, two interior designers who - wouldn't she know it - reminded the child of Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight stepped inside and set to their own work. "Yurdt Interior Design, at your service!" the first announced, "How 'bout this wallpaper? Our personal favorite, the Deep Blue."

"That's great," Florinda replied, "Just try not to bust my husband's plaster model of Chunk Mountain in the corner behind you. It's only three months old."

"Got it," the second one added, "Oh, and a nighttime ceiling would make another nice touch. Say no more; we'll have it done within the next four hours."

"All clean and all set to tackle the products," an employee declared in the kitchen a while later, "Lemme at that dough, lemme at it. I'll serve up the tastiest tastes the customers' tastes ever tasted in…in…oh, let's get going. I'm all set."

"Me too, even though the stuff's already baking," a calmer Orange Blossom agreed, holding a spoon behind her back, "I and my trusty spoon will do lots. Don't mind the spoon, it's hiding behind me because it's just bashful."

Everyone kept low voices to revere Florinda's phone call. "Now remember," came Májírkíd's voice, "While I'm busy making other preparations, of course you're in charge of everything here. Just keep in mind to use all available resources efficiently, and don't cross sweet potato pie with pomegranate juice."

Florinda nodded and hung up. "Wow, you and him sure are getting worked up over this," Orange Blossom commented, "Kinda worries me."

"Okay," Florinda began, holding a cookbook and ignoring the concern, "Not to sound repetitive, but we should do well as long as we follow the book. Hey, maybe when this whole thing ends, I can make more copies and give 'em out for free in the next town. Better yet, I should do it tonight! Then the guests can take Fructose Enthrallments home with no need for a crane."

But her stability got pushed to its limits when a flood of cake dough burst from the oven. Anyone who made even the slightest move slipped over upon each other and knocked down mops, dishes, and more. Someone managed turning the oven off before a fire broke out. "Oops," he commented, "Guess it needs repairs. Still, who needs one of those aquatic inflatable slide toys?"

Florinda happened to have tasted some of the uncontaminated dough portions. "That tastes awful! And what a fine mess."

"Yeah, Mom, you shouldn't use something that potent in your recipes unless you have a taste for rotten cabbage mixed in with a liquefied old desk."

By now, Florinda's patience was stretched. "Don't worry, folks. I'll have everything on schedule, no sweat…even if there's no hurry despite that we got only eight hours left before the party." She then eyed the clock. "Uh, scratch that. We just got five hours left! Better hurry; Májírkíd's counting on us!"

"But the oven's a wreck," one worker noted.

"There's a spare upstairs. Down here, the rest of us can conjure mostly no-bake stuff. C'mon, people, let's move!" She and Orange Blossom stood amongst those remaining downstairs while the others left (in these two's case, outside dumping wasted dough and other trash into the nearest dumpster).

"Mom, you sure are getting worked up."

"More than usual? Yes. Inspectors from afar are pretty cautious: We gotta pass a huge test or go out of business."

"You should still slow down; you and Dad have worked the hardest."

"You don't call him boss and me second-in-command for nothing."

"Is there more I'm not reading into?"

Florinda sighed. "You got me. See, although we've been in business since before you were born, a group named All-Feast threatens to shut us down. They own 65 of the world's dining establishments. Unless we can outdo their policies, they'll put us out of business and our homes."

"Golly. Are they bad people?"

"You bet. All they care about is money, so where's the heart? Where's the warm feeling of knowing others are happy, the satisfaction found in a good meal, the sentiment from a presentation you put much painstaking effort into? Plus, can you imagine cold nights sleeping on concrete by or even in a dumpster?" She pointed at the previous one to emphasize her point, sending shudders down Orange Blossom's back. Then came another sigh. "Not only that, but I also envy my own husband."

"Envy?"

"Your father's one of the hardest working people I know. Májírkíd can do so much even when breaking a sweat. On the other hand, I'm just a small fry. You've seen my poor performance. Oh, less than five hours…huh?"

Orange Blossom took the adult's hand. "My old pals and I once put on this TV show that got out of our control but managed salvaging it. Still, we needed time apart around the occasion a friend named Margalo came along. Now I see why. You aren't the only small fry." Both smiled and hugged.

Once back in the main kitchen, effort beefed up like nothing. Orange Blossom and Florinda started off with some cupcake cones. The former boasted far more confidence than on the first episode of the Strawberryland Cooking Show while the latter received an interesting phone disclosure. "I'm sorry to report we've run into delays, but we'll perform 200 percent from here on out."

"That's okay," Májírkíd spoke, "I've run into delays myself; the restaurant has an official peppermint shortage until further notice." And the call ended.

"Who'da thunk?" Florinda commented, "Back to square one."

"Yeah, nothing like a nice game of klondike to ease our troubles," Orange Blossom added, "Even if it's played by just one person…ah, twenty dishes left."

And throughout the time, humorous antics filled the air. "I think we still have all the necessary items," Florinda noted, "Ooh, organic."

"Look at me, I'm a steamroller!" Orange Blossom declared to complement her usage of a rolling pin on dough.

One worker sang his sentiments. "This is the way we stir the mix, stir the mix, stir the mix, this is the way we stir the mix, so early in the evening…"

A second worker observed the efforts of a third. "That sure smells good."

"Glad you think so. Just try not to drool on the countertop like you did last time." Whaddaya think I am, a leaky faucet? the second one thought, giggling subsequently. "Okay, what's so funny?"

The giggler dismissed it. "Nothing."

"One hour remaining!" Florinda soon panicked, "Where's that tarragon?

Pretty soon, the main dining area showed signs of occupation. A makeshift stage was being set up for this one night. Májírkíd was halfway dressed up in the parental bedroom while the two females stood elsewhere. "Just half an hour left," he muttered, "This'll be great. Okay, no pressure…"

And the dining area had filled to the brim before long. Orange Blossom and Florinda stood atop the stairwell leading towards living quarters decked in identical outfits similar to restaurant uniforms. Badges with the restaurant's name complemented their necklaces. "Well, this is it," the latter said, "The big moment. Do I look impressive? Is my badge straight?"

"It's perfect. C'mon, the others are waiting." Both made their way down and ahead. "Hope you don't mind me wearing the same outfit."

"Nope. Imitation equals flattery."

Then they reached the table reserved for them and staff, all clad the same way. "Hi, Florinda," Májírkíd greeted, "Hi, Orange Blossom."

"Wait, why're we all wearing the same outfits?" Florinda queried.

"Well, it is pretty crowded here," an employee reasoned, "This helps us spot one another in case one of us gets lost…though some refused."

Orange Blossom gave a thumbs-up. "Seems odd, but good point."

The evening came up more goofy than preparations, starting with the first two stage performers. "Scary face contest!" came an announcer's voice.

"I'm evil!" a man declared, his shadow enforced by a fake fire, "And I've got an evil shadow to complement my face!" Then he muttered, "Nice effects."

"Arggh!" his companion added, "I'm the monstrous guardian of the throne! Fear me!" Then she muttered, "How's my close-up?"

"Will they love my song?" a singer behind the stage wondered.

"Trust me, you'll knock 'em dead," his assistant assured.

Tension rang amongst a separate family of three. "Aw, Jake, your coat's beautiful ebony shine," the wife said, "I told you to stay away from the blue ink."

"It looked so nice," the husband shrugged, taking note of their son (much younger than Orange Blossom) peaking under their tablecloth, "No, Spencer, you won't find dinner under there."

"Being under pressure is thirsty work," Florinda noted, grabbing a teakettle, "Oh, it's empty. Could we get the next full teakettle here, please?" Nobody other than anyone at Orange Blossom's table noticed the big hole in the singer's makeshift background. I told Patricia to do something about that hole, he thought. But he let it go just as soon regardless since nobody cared about the hole as much as they did him.

"Mock duel!" the announcer spoke minutes later, "And might I say how convincing the stage looks! On this side, we have the restaurant manager-owner Májírkíd Mórrítírkà facing off against Spora Lightwing opposite both wielding…garden rakes?" The audience roared with laughter.

"Are you getting the reception, boss?" a worker said after, "We're a hit!"

"And we couldn't've done it without your guidance," another added.

"We…we won?" Májírkíd stammered.

Next came a group hug reserved just for the family of three. "Yay!" they cheered together, "We won, we won!"

Cleanup was more or less a cinch when the party ended. "Huh. The place sure cleared quickly, without a mess," Orange Blossom commented.

"I'm so glad of this effort, I'm giving you all tomorrow off," Májírkíd spoke as the other workers left without another thought for home. Rather than call it a day like them, however, the man eyed his loved ones. "One thing left."

"What's that?" Orange Blossom wondered.

Májírkíd pulled out some leftovers and gathered the females together for quality time. "Now we eat like the family we are. I needed the break."

"All of us," Florinda agreed.

Since Orange Blossom didn't go to school the next day, she and Florinda both spent their free time successfully convincing Májírkíd to come play kickball with a few coworkers and neighbors. Májírkíd, more so than his wife, had been cooped up in labor for so long but eventually caught on. Fructose Enthrallments remained safe from All-Feast's clutches. "Held under ultraviolet light at a certain angle," he noted about the restaurant's ball, "I forgot it was color-change."

"Ah, nothing more soothing than a game of kickball," Florinda added, "Orange, I'm sure glad we convinced your father to break away like us. Okay, me also. You understand all the same."

"You said it, Mom. After several hectic weeks in the restaurant, we sure earned the break. Seems things are gonna change from now on."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mayday!" came the voice over an airport telecom, "Mayday!" Engine troubles, flames, and indications of a fight filled a doomed airplane one evening. The pilot managed to drag the plane across a street below, of course with consequences: chunks of pavement sent flying everywhere; buildings scratched up by the wings; overturned cars; and injuries abound. Any civilians below not caught in the crossfire did what came naturally i.e. running for cover.

The debris trail ended when the plane flipped upside down onto a sparsely vegetated area and became a fireball. Seeing how it all happened last night, everyone aware remained stricken. Even though Angel Cake and her new Lavnenn-gein parents (the same ethnic being akin to Prickly and Bullet) Keegan & Radios Warbouvrec lived five miles away, the loud noises had disrupted their sleep as well. But Angel Cake minded a branching coral piece she received in a mailed package from her new uncle Yezachu Rochmor a little more than she did the news. "This was the scene over at the Diametec Strip yesterday evening around 2:14 AM," came the voice-over, "Out of the 57 passengers aboard, only four made it out alive." Scenery switched to a hospital's interior. "However, just two now remain, as the other pair plus eight civilians are now dead from shock."

"That's the worst thing ever," Angel Cake commented, "Were there any passengers that resembled me physically somewhat?"

"From your native universe," Radios understood, "Not that I can tell."

"And we wouldn't call this the worst," Keegan added.

"Statistics show that the plane was hijacked by workers from a rival airline company," the reporter continued, "It seems passengers and crew alike went down and went down fighting. But again, just the two passengers remain."

"Terrible," Angel Cake continued, "Why would anyone wanna do that?"

"You'll understand when you grow up," Keegan replied, "Some people are germs who are too blind to discover the right course of action."

"But…but…"

"Surely you're no stranger to conflict," Radios suggested.

"No, we get problems. I remember a time when my old friends and I got stuck on a broken bridge, but we still pulled through. And the list goes on."

Keegan and Radios exchanged glances whereas Angel Cake didn't know what to make of her current situation anymore. Certainly she'd witnessed sights that made Strawberryland and beyond's experiences appear redundant: pollution; unsolved arguments amongst strangers; and newspaper text discussing stuff about crime or other. But today's report in the end did the trick. Angel Cake knew Purple Pie Man, Sour Grapes, and Licorice Whip (according to the current experiences of all those present during last year's Festival Of The Fillies minus Raven) didn't compare to these terrorists. "Well, everyone working for that rival company's gonna look for new jobs now," Keegan commented.

"And the victims?" Angel Cake wondered.

"Way ahead of you," Radios stated, "We can't overlook our friends on both sides. I say we hold a profit-free bazaar to show our support for all victims as well as half the service workers. They could use it."

"Half?"

"Yeah, I don't trust the other half. They're pretty lazy."

Keegan shot his wife an admiring glance. "Gotta hand it to yer mother, Angel Cake: She really knows where she's going."

"Sounds familiar," Angel Cake admitted, "Can I help? I'm a very good baker. All I need are some recipes? Oh, please?"

"That'll take too long, but I'm sure we can fit you in somewhere," Radios informed, "There's much to plan out. But, who would look after Angel?"

"Look after me? As in babysit? Aw, that's no fun."

"Please don't argue," Keegan requested, "Oh, I know! Radios, why don't we leave him with your brother Yezachu?"

At the sound of her uncle's name, Angel Cake immediately forgot her complaints. On the other hand, Radios wasn't as enthused. "Yeah! Uncle Yezachu! I've wanted to meet 'im all this time." The child held up her coral piece. "Now I can thank him in person for sending this."

"I'm not sure that's wise…"

Much to Radios' discomfiture, however, family car and occupants were well on the way towards her brother's house minutes later. He lived nowhere near them or the crash site yet not much further than a couple miles across town. Ensuing conversation revealed to Angel Cake just how little the adult siblings saw eye to eye. "C'mon, Mom. Yezachu can't be a bad person, or he wouldn't've mailed me the coral." She patted her pocket.

"Quite a vague example, Angel, dear. But I didn't say my brother was bad, just has bad tendencies. I estimate it goes back to 5th grade. I don't know, we used to get along superbly. Then he turned into a real killjoy because I came up with many good ideas to help neighbors and more. Often even now I get the impression he's jealous that he doesn't have any himself. I know Yezachu's still bursting full of talent deep down but is wasting away."

Angel Cake wasn't sure about that. "What's he do now?"

"Telemarketing," Keegan answered, "He earns money by giving people phone calls so they'll purchase or donate to something. Not too shabby."

"We're here," the resigned Radios announced. Out they stepped onto a small property that appeared more kempt than the owner's alleged mood might suggest. Fresh-cut grass filled a rather cramped yard containing one tree and outlined by a simple picket fence. The house and fence appeared like they were repainted perhaps a year ago. Even the cement walkway and driveway (the latter dominated by a car the same size as theirs) were up to par. A window lower than ground level marked a cellar.

Keegan knocked on the door. "Come in!" was the voice's echo. The three stepped upon an interior linoleum square before the door into a living room all but devoid of sunlight and filled with a couch, television set, video storage case, and bookcases full of various trinkets and readings. A hallway going left led to the only bathroom and two bedrooms in the house while the right led to three doors: one no doubt straight to the driveway, another to the cellar, and the last perhaps the cellar. The Lavnenn-gein resident Yezachu greeted them without delay. "Pay me a visit, huh? More nitpicking or other?"

"Not to worry," Keegan assured, "Radios and I are visiting city hall to set up for a bazaar to support victims of last night's air crash. Did you get the news this time?" Yezachu nodded. "Splendid. Would it be too much trouble if you looked after Angel Cake in the meantime?"

"Oh, the cutie. No trouble."

Angel Cake then realized the footwear Yezachu cluttered by the door and so removed her own shoes out of respect. "She's wanted to see you all month," Radios informed, "Please don't steal her fun."

"Who said I was a fun stealer?" was the retort, unheard by either departing parent. Then he accepted Angel Cake's following hug.

"I knew you weren't a bad person."

"Think nothing of it." They pulled away for a moment. "So, you're my new huggable niece." Another hug and breakaway.

"Wonderful. So, what'll we do first?"

Yezachu eyed a clock on a dining area wall. "Actually, I must resume work right now." He pointed to the movies and magazines. "Go ahead and read or watch something. Just don't make a mess. Maybe I'll join you in a while." And so he headed back towards his bedroom.

Half an hour must've passed while Angel Cake got comfy with a magazine. Dictionaries, encyclopedias, and mostly material on anthropology, zoology, and ecology filled the shelves. The videos were all nature shows, standard movies, and animated series; all more or less family-friendly (family-unfriendly stuff must've been hidden somewhere). The bookcase reminded Angel Cake of Blueberry Muffin's home.

Yezachu's voice could be faintly heard from behind the thin wall, so the curious child reached his bedroom door and stole a quick peak inside. A well-made bed complemented one small desk as a leisurely computer station whereas another one served the purpose of the man's job: second computer with phone number database; headphones; and single-button box. Angel Cake's eardrums picked up a fed-up adult female's voice over the line, some reasoning like "…we're on your do-not call list…" before an abrupt disconnection via pressing the box's button. That bit alone proved Yezachu was in no mood to take customer malarky. Perhaps he hated the job.

Angel Cake kept ever quiet exploring the house until her feet brought her up to the door on the right side's very end. One opening and a pull of the light switch unveiled the cellar. But it took further exploration plus more light before its purpose became clear: The child now stood inside a makeshift bakery kitchen. One long table stood by the low window she saw outside. Cupboards, refrigerator-freezer combo, sink, tools, and electronics further filled that space. It turns out the stairs had been installed in the geographical center. Opposite of the table side were large bags, cases, and more cupboards no doubt for ingredients and more supplies. "Amazing," she muttered.

"Find anything interesting?" Yezachu called from upstairs.

Angel Cake faced him. "Oh, Uncle. I didn't notice you." The adult in question descended; walked over to the refrigerator; removed some snacks; and motioned the child along up. "Are you upset?"

He shot her a humble look. "Nah. Just ask me first next time, you know?"

"Alright."

Both felt their stomachs rumbling. "I'll bet you're dying for lunch."

"I sure am."

Rice, fried broccoli, slight-burnt slices of chopped ham, ice water, and cream-filled chocolate sponge cake rolls were on the menu today. Yezachu suddenly felt the spark of socialization pierce his otherwise lonely life. "It's no mystery: Meals and snacks taste better when consumed with others.

"Yep. So you're a baker like me, huh?"

"You're a baker?"

"In my old home before Mom and Dad adopted me. Think we can show each other our baking talents, or is today booked?"

"No, I got time. This is one of my short days when I don't do much. How 'bout after lunch? What time your parents picking you up?"

Angel Cake eyed the same clock. "Within three hours, I believe."

The cellar came alive with two bakers after cleaning the lunch dishes. Flour and dough mostly blanketed the table. Yezachu admitted himself that he couldn't deny enjoying the whole thing. Three pans of cake batter went into the oven before they rested. "Now, we wait a half hour and five minutes."

They pulled up chairs and sat. "I know: You usually work alone, but working with others turned out to be the most fun yet."

"Yeah, you might say I couldn't resist."

"Ever think of setting up a bakery downtown?" Yezachu sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just saying you got a real knack for it."

"What exactly have your parents said about me?"

"Mom doesn't sound thrilled whenever you show up in a conversation. She thinks you can't come up with any good ideas but that you both used to get along better. I'm just telling you what **I** heard. Mom also says you're letting your talents go to waste, so she doesn't hate you. Dad at least tolerates you."

"I might've known. No, it wasn't a fight; more like several. It's true we got along much better as small children. Here's my side of the story: I admit Radios had and has good intentions, but I only seemed a stick-in-the-mud because I didn't want her ta get hurt. Think about it: a car wash service for the first fifty neighborhood cars in sight in just two hours in order to buy someone a hot-air balloon? Or using an entire warehouse as a brick oven to bake some cookies and cakes for a birthday? They call it biting off more than you can chew."

"Ummm…"

"Right. Problem is, our family and neighbors considered common sense obsolete to pure fun. Even if I overdid it, everyone should've listened to me a little bit if at all. Radios always got the encouragement she needed for her current happiness while I'm stuck in a telemarketing pit."

"For how long?"

"Since high school graduation. I'm pretty good at it. I get a new sector every eight years: police, medical, department stores, so on."

"Dad called it a good job, but it sounds like you hate it."

"Oh yeah. My superiors say we're doing this for victims of those who die of some big circumstance or other, but I'm not too sure. There're just no guarantees. Furthermore, I honestly don't think the upset customers are lying when they claim it's a scam or otherwise can't help. To shorten a story, we basically state what we're attempting, ask for donations, and then counteract their excuses. For example, if they say they already gave, we tell 'em their info doesn't appear in our databanks. Or if they give local, we compliment and then ask for money or otherwise. And we try to save our lowest amount – $10 – for last. I've done well all these years, but I'll snap any day now."

"And if they hang up early?"

"We skip the heavy pressure and say 'Look, we're just trying to help these people yada yada' and go for the money. Sneaky tactics, wouldn't'cha say?"

"In other words, extortion. That's terrible. Why not be a baker instead?"

"Because telemarketing is the only field I know where anyone really appreciates me, which is more than I can say for the outside world. If only I could be a real baker. Those rude customers think they know something better, I await their suggestions. Yet it remains a pity. They can't take my trash, I can't take my own, and I can't take theirs."

Angel Cake pulled out a bag of brownies from the fridge to share. "I know how to fix it. Remember the bazaar my parents are planning? That's your chance. You can bake some goodies, make up with Mom, show your true talents to everyone, and trade your phone desk for a bakery. How 'bout it, huh? You've heard the news. I'm sure you'd make a lot of faces happy."

"Yeah, I get my updates by listening to other people's conversations, car radio reports, or skim the Internet. I don't need a cable, satellite, or newspaper subscription; news usually passes me by since little to no good comes from it in my opinion. Anyhow, that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Aw, c'mon. Just give it a shot."

"I'm only good for messing up other people's fun far as Radios cares."

"That's not true. Baking's lots of fun. I don't believe a bad person would send me a gift, give my companionship a chance, or do a fun activity with me."

Yezachu just muttered, "You're giving me a lotta credit, kiddo."

Before long, the cakes were long since removed from the oven and decorated like nothing into a terraced composition. Angel Cake and Yezachu even gave it a coral motif. "You must really love beaches," the former said.

"Somewhat. I got that piece I mailed you during a trip back in kindergarten. Wanna be my buddy?"

"You know it!" Angel Cake patted her one pocket. "Now this has got to be the most beautiful cake I've ever seen."

"Don't worry. You'll see even lovelier as time goes on."

"I mean it. Are you sure you won't help with the bazaar? It'd help everybody lots." Yezachu sighed again, placed the new triple-decker into an empty laydown freezer, and headed slowly upstairs. Angel Cake eyed the cupboards and muttered, "Would you…?" but caught herself since she didn't want to bribe anyone again. Then she followed him up. "Oh, alright. I admit it's only a suggestion; you don't have to come.

"There you go: I don't have to come."

Just think it over, okay? You never know." By the time both reentered the living room, a honking noise outside indicated the foster parents' return. Neither Radios nor Keegan felt like approaching the front door, rather, letting Angel Cake come to them. Yezachu's eyes remained fixated on the child's own until the car disappeared, not forgetting her eager face.

A community center's property held the bazaar outside but mostly inside two nights later. Even though Radios' idea had come to pass, one detail didn't hold up as it should: desserts. It was plain sense a party wouldn't be complete without more than just fruit to satisfy a sweet tooth. However, the orders hadn't fully arrived yet, and what little the people had wasn't the best-tasting. Yezachu's absence plus the lack of proper ingredients rendered Angel Cake's baking prowess and the center's tools feeble. "Why does the event feel empty?" a bored Radios wondered, "Why haven't those brownies arrived yet?"

The family of three didn't yet notice a familiar car pull into the parking lot or a certain someone take out sacks and cases of unknown cargo to set upon an empty table behind them. All three backs remained facing the stranger. "One guess for two pieces missing here," Angel Cake commented.

"These cookies stink," Keegan stated, holding a half-finished macaroon, "Why can't they make something good?"

An aroma filled the air once the stranger opened a sack and case. "Mmm," Radios said, "Desperation plays neat mind tricks."

"That's what you get for depending on All-Feast," the stranger – none other than Yezachu – announced, grabbing the three's attention, "Angel Cake. I didn't spend the last two days lugging this stuff to see you frown."

"U-…Uncle!" The child ran around to hug him once more. "You came."

"I heard some victims and workers needed my help. Here, make it a smile." Yezachu handed her a croissant before presenting the parents with one cookie each. "Cranberry-orange for yer thoughts?"

Yezachu and Angel Cake made joint accommodation efforts when others crowded the table before long. The containers were made of special airtight material to retain warmth and odors alike so the snacks tasted better. "Yummy!" one spoke, "Who's the new baker? These are awesome!"

"I'll have another!" a second requested.

"Me too!" Keegan chimed.

"And me!" Radios said.

"Uh oh, we're running out," Angel Cake noticed.

"Not to worry," Yezachu assured, "Keegan, Radios, you two take over. Angel Cake and I'll get more from the car." When that happened, Angel Cake couldn't believe how many containers filled said vehicle to the brim: Only the driver's seat, windshields, and mirrors remain uncovered.

"Wow. It's a good thing you didn't wind up in an accident. You sure there'll be enough for all these people?"

"It's also a good thing I brought plenty of cakes."

And speaking of cakes, the pair's coral cake became an instant hit. The parents soon enough found time to hear Yezachu's true self out. "You mean the two of you made it yerselves?" Keegan said.

"Uncle's big on baking."

"Indeed I am. You see, Radios? I'm not a fun stealer, stick-in-the-mud, or any of those things. Would a bad person bail their own loved ones out of trouble at all, much less call them family?" Yezachu's head lowered. "I only wish Mother, Father, and especially you could've seen it sooner."

"I'm sorry, bro. I never meant fer you to feel left out or worthless. You really are talented. There's a truth I haven't told you yet: My best ideas to date were all inspired by my wonderful brother. Get it? I always got a great idea because you're my inspiration. And yes, you knew how ta keep us all straight."

"Well, I suppose **I** could overdo things as well. You've no idea how long I've waited to hear anything like that. Er, well, maybe now you do. Just to prove it's all in the past…" The siblings' hug said more than words.

"And it's settled," Keegan summed up.

"This scene makes me even hungrier, but it ain't bad," Angel Cake said.

"So what's the highest you've made from yer telemarketing job?" Radios wondered, "Angel Cake says you get a new division every eight years."

"I'm not sure 'cause I never kept track."

"You plan ta open a bakery sometime, maybe just as a spare job?"

"Yep. I bought empty office space at Orange Street Plaza yesterday. The grocery store already looks like it could and should expand any day."

"Orange Street Plaza? That's what **I** first thought!" Radios clasped her excited hands. "Sure it's quiet, but who says nothing's going on there?"

"What of your telemarketing job?" Keegan reminded.

"Quit yesterday. I'm never going back."

"Was it that bad?" Radios asked.

"Extortion," Angel Cake spoke, "Long story. And I just remembered: Uncle, it sounds like you hate All-Feast just as much."

"Unlike my treats, the stuff from All-Feast isn't made with love. Those bozos kiss their money more than they kiss quality."

"That settles it," Radios decided, "I believe we've found our bakery."

"When will it open?" Keegan wondered.

"Within next month." Yezachu grabbed more cookies to share, "But until that time, have one on the house."

"You mean several, right?" Angel Cake said, provoking chuckles.

"Right. When I do start, I'll give you more on the house."

"Moron?" More chuckles.

"Did I mention yer kid's wonderful?"

"Thanks," the parents replied.

The family of three stopped by the soon-to-be bakery next day while out shopping. Yezachu managed giving them a slight tour of the space. Amazingly enough, electrical hookups and slight item arrangement were already under way. "I never get tired of coming here," Keegan began, "Now I see longer shopping trips plus the usual new opportunities ahead."

"Same here," Radios agreed, "Do you have enough money, Yezachu?"

"Oh yeah. I won't be baking in the basement anymore; the equipment you see now is only a transferred fraction, which saves on expenses."

"What'll become of the basement?" Angel Cake asked.

"While making that coral cake, I noticed you're quite the aspiring artist. Wanna help me turn it into a playroom?"

"You mean it?" With her uncle's nodding head, how could Angel Cake refuse? But still, though a group hug made her smile, Angel Cake's returning thoughts yet worried her. Would time itself permit her a chance with the bakery?


	9. Chapter 9

If any terrestrial stowaway adjusted most to new surroundings, it must've been Huckleberry Pie. True, he missed Strawberryland just as much, but the Colossal Radicals' universe had plenty to offer. He'd wound up in a Lavnenn-gein family made of parents Crawford and Enora Dolmen and a new younger brother named Isligweldi. The latter fraction felt excited at being lonely no more yet somehow defensive and responsible over his new sibling's welfare.

Both basically sympathized with each other and had plenty of fun, but a bus trip up a mountainous path one day made Isligweldi wonder. The Dolmen family had been positioned in the far back. "Sure is chilly today," Huckleberry Pie began, "Of course, this wouldn't be the first time I've been all but frozen solid yet met the cold weather head-on anyway."

"You adjust over time," Enora stated.

"Another thing," Huckleberry Pie continued, "Mom, Dad, how'dja know?"

"Know what?"

"About this rafting operation?"

"With age comes many experiences," Crawford replied, "Your new old man has many connections in town. Years before you boys came, someone passed me a brochure which I subsequently showed Enora. There was plenty of time to reserve a spot and raft during our youth."

"Those sure were the days," Enora admitted, shooting her husband a loving glance, "Bouncing down the rapids, getting splashed, good limb workout… Why I remember ending it with a barbecue session once."

"Freezing our duffs off was very much worth it. Marriage and parenthood haven't allowed us a new chance before today. Nothing implied."

"Until we reach our destination, we dare not spoil the surprise further."

"I think it's too late for that," another passenger said.

Huckleberry Pie nodded his agreeing head when his eyes lay on Isligweldi again. "What's up, Isligweldi? Aren't you excited?"

"Huh? Sure. Why not?"

"You haven't said a word since we boarded."

"Oh, I'm just not very talkative right now."

"That's funny. Ever since I was adopted, you've always had a lot to say and a lotta energy. Could it be you don't like rafting?"

That did the trick. "Never. Rafting's the best yet. Why?"

But Huckleberry Pie knew better. "Your current behavior only happens whenever someone denies their nervousness about something. You say one thing but mean another." He placed a comforting arm on the younger boy's back between two upper rows of quills. "I know because I've done it myself. It's okay. Nobody here will think lowly of you if you don't care."

"And yet I wouldn't be here if I didn't care." Isligweldi placed his own arm around Huckleberry Pie's neck. "I'll be alright, you'll see. I've handled tough exams, trees, hedges, cycling, bullies, and the like. And if I could take those any time, then rafting's got nothing on me. Just watch."

"I hope you're right."

"You know I'm right. The river obviously has it coming."

"Why, did it do something bad?"

"No, I'm just psyched."

Minutes later, the bus traversed a rough driveway before at long last pulling up to the preparation grounds on a ledge overlooking the river. The driver was naturally out first. "Trip's finished," she announced.

"Finally," a relieved passenger said, "The big moment lies ahead. I thought we'd never get a chance to stretch."

"Well, that's the price to pay for impatience," another responded.

Crawford, Enora, and everyone else stepped out right away with Huckleberry Pie coming up last. He'd only reached the bus' midpoint before noticing Isligweldi just sitting still. "Aren't you coming, buddy?"

"What? We're here?"

The older boy grabbed the younger one's hand and coached him out. "Whether or not you need time alone is too late to decide."

Overturned boats, protective gear, and more lay in multiple piles upon a mixed grass-dirt area. Everyone could hear rushing water beyond a slim wall of trees and brush. "We welcome you all to the Tigerwolf River Whitewater Rafting Program," the main guide spoke, motioning southeastward, "The course begins here and heads two miles that way." He picked up a paddle to demonstrate techniques. "This is forward paddling, the most basic stunt… Then we have the backwards paddle… When you hear me or another guide say 'left backwards', that means all those seated on the left must paddle backwards. Likewise, 'right backwards' applies to anyone sitting right…"

When the tutorial concluded, sensations more odd than discomforting swarmed Huckleberry Pie. It seemed a wonder to him how everyone must clad themselves in preservers, coats, helmets, wetsuits, and moccasins. He and Isligweldi struggled a bit with the last two being somewhat tight. "Mmph. Get this…on. I haven't worn this stuff in ages."

"Guess that also means you haven't gone down a river in ages, either," Isligweldi suggested, "This is my first time, but you must've already realized it."

"Oh, I've been down a river pretty recently. I just haven't always suited up this much no matter how long or short a trip."

"Crazy talkin', Huck. Everyone always suits up when rafting, canoeing, or kayaking. Well, I guess the last two can sometimes do without in calm water. But not whitewater rafting. You mean to say you've gone trips wearing not so much as a helmet? You serious?"

"And in my regular outfit, too. Is it that dangerous?"

"I would think so. Regular clothes would only get caught and weigh you down. If Tigerwolf River's danger level holds up, you'd die a lot sooner if not wearing a helmet and your head bashed a rock."

"Oh, it's no biggie. I've gone skateboarding a couple times without protective gear. My board hit a rock, but I was propelled into a river unharmed."

"Believe me, bro, you won't always get the same chances no matter where you stand. Why, you might not even survive a trip to the hospital." Isligweldi tapped both their helmets. "Better safe than sorry."

Huckleberry Pie took all those words to heart. Not that he'd ignored safety or overlooked death itself before; he just didn't realize the full extent of both. The older boy recalled three particular times throughout the past two years during which safety was made an obscure issue: springtime, Honey Pie's broken leg, and his first meeting with the old gang. Why, Huckleberry Pie also recalled extreme boating occasions amongst himself and his friends. He'd heard about Strawberry Shortcake and Tea Blossom's excursion through the Raspberry Rapids ending over a waterfall, they and their pets miraculously unscathed. The list of dangerous experiences went on though the older boy must keep memories to a minimum. In short, he'd never guessed how close death came time over.

Beyond the trees lay the two boys' greatest surprise in the day. Water colored aquamarine and ivory looked cold enough if surrounding mountain air didn't tip people off sooner. Miles of river cut through the age-old rock with still more forest (mostly coniferous) on either side. Huge boulders yet jutted from the frigid depths: half completely water-locked, half touching anything above sea level. Collapsed hill sections and a few downed trees expressed signs of weathering. Aquatic momentum continued carving out other rock formations. All this in mind, Huckleberry Pie realized how redundant the Tigerwolf River made the Soda Stream, Raspberry Rapids, Candy Crystal Caverns, River Fudge, and even the Seaberry Sea look. Or maybe his imagination was just running away, or both. While boarding, Huckleberry Pie and Isligweldi (feeling their attire minus helmet and coat ride up) were seated together on the left just by their guide while their parents took the same positions right. It took five more people to fill this raft. "Feeling nervous?" the guide asked the boys.

"A little bit," Huckleberry Pie answered.

Isligweldi pointed at his shaking legs. "This is just until we get going."

Another worker pushed the raft further along, calling out, "And, you're off!"

"Okay, people," the guide continued, "You've entered the watery realm where there's no turning back. Losing any equipment is not only costly but also a complete hassle to track down considering our surrounding. If you lose so much as a paddle, it's lost for good. Understand?" Everyone did.

"Sounds familiar," Huckleberry Pie muttered.

"And keep a sharp eye out for the midpoint," the guide supplemented, "You'll know we're close once you see a D-shaped rock."

Once over the first submerged ledge, the ride started getting bumpy like a mere tremor. Huckleberry Pie felt nervous yet excited whereas Isligweldi made his true sentiments all the more obvious though preferred denying it as indicated by his next words. "Too late to back out now, Huck."

"I was gonna tell you the same."

"Talk about self-conscious," another rider commented, noting the boys.

"I heard this was the little one's first time," a second returned.

"Only natural," a third chimed.

Momentum and bumps increased with gravity. The raft rushed down a slide of water, sprinkling its occupants. Waves and splashing became more prevalent due to hidden rocks and such. But this once again wouldn't be the only raft which the Tigerwolf River practically tossed about. All the while each guide gave the same commands: "Right forward! …Left backward! …Stop! …Left forward! …Stop! All backward! …Right backward!"

Whether generally slowing down or eluding an obstacle, the guide knew just what to say. Huckleberry Pie managed conquering potential fear whereas Isligweldi was another story. The younger boy hyperventilated as he struggled to keep up, and it didn't help that no other kids besides them participated. Another spin sent the raft hurtling down yet again. "Whoo-hoo!" one declared.

"Is it over?" Isligweldi cried, "Is it over?"

"No way!" Huckleberry Pie responded, "It's only been a quarter mile!"

"You don't get more excitement than this!" Enora declared.

"'Cept from a roller coaster, which we're nowhere near!" Crawford added.

Huckleberry Pie couldn't tally the splashes, bumps, or Isligweldi's constant nervous looks before their raft hit another, thankfully not too hard. "Hey, folks!" someone called from the other, "What's the deal?"

"Right backwards, right backwards!" both guides chorused. Said rowers complied and almost got free if the river's force didn't get them stuck even more.

"Should we help?" a concerned Huckleberry Pie wondered.

"All backwards!" the Dolmen family's guide interrupted.

"I guess, before we get any more stuck," Enora decided, purposely delaying her answer. All rowers subsequently pushed forward again.

Huckleberry Pie eyed the rough waters ahead and then Isligweldi until reaching the inevitable conclusion: The former must be brave for the latter. Not only that, but he must enjoy himself as much as possible since there was no telling when a portal or something might ruin all chances. Before he could plan further, however, the next lump made the younger one freak out. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" Everyone shook off what huge water stream doused them.

"What a sensation," Huckleberry Pie said.

"Isn't it?" Crawford agreed.

"I'm sorry I ever asked to…to…nothing," Isligweldi muttered. Nevertheless, proximity meant Huckleberry Pie already heard but could do or say nothing yet no matter how much he wanted to.

The midpoint later was a breath of fresh air for everyone both enthusiastic or not; a quick opportunity to discuss the shock. "Well, whadja think?" the Dolmens' guide asked, sitting upon a smooth boulder.

"Can't wait until next time!" one answered.

"Me too!" another said.

"The hardest parts are under way," another guide said, "You want it, you asked for it, you got it. It's not too late to back out now."

Only a few took up the offer. "No way!" Crawford declared, "We haven't had enough! We want our money's worth out of it!"

"Yeah!" the rest agreed.

"Done," was the final reply.

Water grew all the more turbulent as everyone experienced downstream with more frequent splashes and waves. Time and time again did the processions get soaked to the bone. Judging by Isligweldi's budding excitement, Huckleberry Pie garnered all the more reason to escalate it via showing his own hep side. Danger looked meaningless as long as no one sat alone, much less without expert help. "Huckleberry Pie?"

"Yeah, Isligweldi?"

"I just realized something: Isn't this the best yet?"

"All forward!" the guide repeated

"Funny you should mention that! I'm there already!"

"Me too!"

"That's what I'd hoped for!"

"I read somewhere that rafting not only keeps a person healthy but also helps us appreciate the natural beauty outdoors!" Enora chimed.

"Sure does!" the guide declared, "Right forward!"

"You ain't scared, are ya?" Isligweldi continued.

"What terrifies can also excite!" Huckleberry Pie answered.

Halfway across the planet, a rocky wasteland remained so plagued by constant storms, portals, and wormholes that it essentially became the source of all such troubles. Lightning split one stone pillar in two, the rogue fragment of which would've impacted if a stray portal – perhaps the same which dumped off its six terrestrial charges here, or a separate similar one – hadn't laid underneath to absorb it. A deep pool Huckleberry Pie and Isligweldi's rafting group reached on the river made for its target. "What's that?" a rower pinpointed above.

"Yipes!" the guide declared, eyeing the stone, "It's headed our way!"

"So whadda we do?" Huckleberry Pie asked.

"Paddle, of course! Paddle like psychos! All forward!" Even though they eluded danger by a mere few feet, the portal had dropped the fragment with such force and from such height that the resulting splash transmuted into a tsunami which met the raft just as they reached the pool's end. Momentum and gravity sent them rushing downstream beyond control although they barely managed keeping tight grips on the paddles.

"HOW EXHILARATING!" Huckleberry Pie echoed.

The excitement lasted at least ten minutes before the water and raft stabilized. However, a rough landing gave the former a deep gash against the jagged shoreline. Everyone else stepped out to wait while the guide radioed for help. "How'dja keep that device handy?" someone asked.

"Special pocket underneath my coat. Though, we'll need more."

"That's true, we will," Crawford agreed.

"But from where?" Enora inquired, "Is the fun over?"

"It can't be," Huckleberry Pie said, "We haven't covered the full distance."

"Life's full of disappointments," another spoke, "What happened back there? Where'd that thing come from?"

"That's quite the question," the guide admitted, "I'm sure we'll get a report tomorrow if not by day's end… Hello, F Group? You won't believe this, but…"

It was then Huckleberry Pie noticed his brother's fetal position beneath a standing tree, warranting investigation. No one else bothered to follow. "Hey, Isligweldi?" The younger boy faced him. "You feelin' alright?

"Yes…no…yes…maybe…no…yes…yes…"

"Yes, no, maybe? Which one is it?"

Isligweldi's muscles tightened even more as he cracked up. "Oh, who am I fooling? No, I'm not alright! I can handle exams and the like, but rafting isn't part of my program! I'm absolutely terrified!"

"All the inches except up or down here, you mean?"

"Precisely. Rafting and anything like it are beyond my territory. You've seen me: cycling, exams, bullies, et cetera? I'm no river dweller!"

Huckleberry Pie held the younger one's hand for comfort. "Indeed. You and I both are terrible liars. Let's just say it was that obvious."

"I'm the one too late to back out, not you. It's okay if you're ashamed."

"Ashamed? Never. But what's this all about? I already said nobody would mind if you refused. You could've stayed at a friend's house."

"And miss all the fun? No way. It's just that you've done so much already at such a young age while I'm stuck on the bottom rung. Do you know what I'd give to take fabulous adventures alone or with other youngsters?"

"So you're jealous."

"Uh huh. I figured that by hanging around you and teasing you on the side, I'd get the same confidence. I really did wanna try something new."

"Parents not understand?"

"Not completely."

Huckleberry Pie continued smiling. "Believe me, cutie, that's not how it works no matter how realistic or unrealistic one's home seems. Some things remain the same everywhere, like common sense. Think about what you do have: parents who care about you no matter what; your current daily skills; and of course, a brother. Believe me when I say I envy you."

"Huh?"

"I had good friends and more back in my old home, but I always wished for another human boy to hang around with. I'm always surrounded by girls, and the only other boys are either animals or bad adults. Not to sound ungrateful. I like my old friends, but a horse I know would understand the feeling of being the only one of oneself around anywhere. It doesn't matter that I don't look like something you or anyone else here is used to eyeing 24-7."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Try something new? Like you said earlier, you wouldn't've come if you didn't care. You seemed to enjoy yerself a little bit before that rock came down."

A brightened Isligweldi stood up. "Yer right! It was fun!" The two hugged. "With you guiding me, Huck, I can do anything."

"Let's make memories together."

The two pulled back. "'How exhilarating!', you said."

"I was trying to get you into the activity all this time."

"Well, it worked."

Just then, a helicopter overhead dropped a new raft via parachute to the group below. Pre-inflation lessened the stress. The guide crumpled and rolled the damaged one up to place at the fresh one's center. "Back in business!" he announced to the rushing customers, "All aboard!" Before leaving, Isligweldi noticed two short beige rocks standing at one angle. A closer look unveiled them as stick-shaped pieces of petrified wood.

"Isligweldi!" his parents called, "We're leaving!" So he pocketed his new spoils and hurriedly joined the departure.

"Think we'll get another interruption?" Crawford wondered.

"I wouldn't doubt it," the guide guessed.

"We better hurry before you close up," Enora decided.

"Bring it on!" the children declared.

It was all literally downhill for the last time that day. Isligweldi (managing not to lose the fragments) still hyperventilated yet enjoyed himself amongst the strain, splashing, and close calls. Be it whomever, someone or something insured no further interruptions. Not even a stray current dared ruin the fun.

The end of rafting heralded the bus return trip home come sunset. Isligweldi and Huckleberry Pie sat up front behind the driver with their parents in the next seat down. Enora clutched a CD and case, the former of which had photographs burned on. A bag of used towels lay underneath their seat. "What a trip," Huckleberry Pie began, "Tigerwolf River's the berry most exciting to date."

"Can you wait till next time?" Isligweldi asked.

"Nope."

"That's great, Huck, neither can I. But now I'm bushed." And Isligweldi collapsed fast asleep onto Huckleberry Pie's shoulder.

"Talk about desperation and exhaustion," Enora said, "Good thing it's Saturday." The older boy eyed the younger one while stroking his head.

"I'm going now!" Huckleberry Pie called back the next morning, standing outside the doorway ready for school.

"Enjoy yerself!" the parents returned.

The boy got no further than half a block when Isligweldi called out, "Wait fer me, Huck!" So the two walked together. "All of Saturday has left me dazed."

"Me too. Wait'll our classmates hear everything."

"That reminds me." Isligweldi dug into his pockets and pulled out the two rock fragments, one of which he gave Huckleberry Pie. "For you."

"Petrified wood fragments?"

"Found 'em yesterday where our raft crashed. Friendship gift."

"Nifty. Thanks a million. I'll make sure not to lose it."

Both recollected their thoughts after stowing the fragments. "What an experience. I don't care what I get out of this or future deals, I'm never lying to myself again. From this point on, I'm a new boy."

"Same here. Reminder: Never forget protective gear for extreme activities." Then each placed an arm on the other.


	10. Chapter 10

Yezachu's new schedule and bakery were both under way thanks to Angel Cake. Orange Blossom's encouragement made Florinda a much harder-working individual. Huckleberry Pie had awoken the courage – both moral and otherwise – inside Isligweldi. Ginger Snap reconciled Waclaw's affairs quite nicely. Strawberry Shortcake dissipated Tomaritum's selfishness overnight. And Kàdám now shared Apple Dumplin's brighter outlook on life itself. Not once did the terrestrials abandon their given mementos. But even though everything worked out in a nutshell, the rafting incident alone still left disastrous possibilities. The central hope was for uninterrupted well-being.

Unfortunately, one last stray portal exhibited sentience while the week drew to a close. It all started when each terrestrial child played with his or her chosen best buddy at their respective locations. Orange Blossom and Florinda stood before a booth downtown with items to trade. "Oregano for flour," the merchant spoke, "That's my offer. Will you accept?"

Orange Blossom made the exchange. "Here you go."

"Thanks a billion."

"You're getting better, sweetie," Florinda complimented on the way home.

"Really?"

"Really."

Angel Cake happened to catch Yezachu during his noontime break, the latter puzzled by the ladle he clutched. "Amazing doohickey. Whadda they call these newfangled things again? Ladles?

"Glad you think so. And they're not what you'd call 'newfangled'. They've been around long, long before you were born."

"Fancy. I should get one of these for my kitchen just in case."

Huckleberry Pie taught Isligweldi some pirouette pointers, and then both knocked into each other but laughed it off. "Oops," the former said, "Still gotta realign our synchronicity. Even so, I rather like this mistake."

"Familiarity. Ah, the days I spent following all the adults around imitating their every move. It's déjà vu, and I love it."

Strawberry Shortcake was busy watering her foster homestead's lawn. "Gardening at such a young age," she said, This sure brings back memories." The water suddenly turned off. "Hey, what's wrong with the plumbing?"

She eyed a soaked Tomaritum who hardly felt too bothered. "Heh. That wasn't the plants you were watering, that was me."

"Oopsie." Chuckles ensued.

Speaking of gardening, Apple Dumplin' and Kàdám harvested from a nearby park's vegetable patch. "Soil's played out. Time to let it lie fallow."

"Apple Dumplin' spy with little eye! Yummy!"

"Back to square one," Ginger Snap commented, putting together a new set of ice cream sandwiches with Waclaw's help, "Yeah, nothing like a nice game of klondike to ease our troubles. One dish down, twenty more to go."

"Uh, klondike's played by just one person."

That's when the portal acted by first splitting into six. Each terrestrial dropped anything not in their pockets which clattered to ground or floor after each fraction disappeared. "Strawberry?" Tomaritum said.

"What the?" Kàdám gasped.

"Uh oh," Waclaw stated.

"This can't be good," Florinda commented.

"What am I gonna tell her parents?" Yezachu wondered.

"Not now," Isligweldi complained.

As fate, destiny, chance, or otherwise would have it, Strawberry Shortcake landed on her belly unharmed in a section of the same wasteland particularly crowded with rocks. "What…what happened? Dad? Mom? What's this place?"

"Strawberry?" Apple Dumplin' called, "That you?"

"Apple Dumplin'!" Sisters reunited before a pillar's shadow from which the younger one emerged in embrace. "Has it been that long?"

"Apple Dumplin' get new family but not forget Strawberry."

"Me too."

The pair walked hand in hand in a direction the older one was certain had to be south. "What happen? Why we move fast again?"

"Well…" Strawberry Shortcake observed the turbulent sky for answers but got no further when history repeated itself via Ginger Snap's emergence. "Oh. Ginger Snap, you're here too."

"Sure am. I was busy making ice cream sandwiches with my new aunt Waclaw but found myself get brought here. Our portal troubles ain't finished yet. Nope. Nowhere near finished. Sorry I couldn't bring a sandwich, Dumplin'."

"Aw, that okay."

"Hey," Orange Blossom spoke, arriving on the left, "You're here, too?"

"We sure are," Strawberry Shortcake answered.

"Hold up," Angel Cake announced, coming from the alleged north, "Good to see familiar faces again, and I mean it this time."

"Greetings, Angel Cake," Ginger Snap returned.

"But there're only five of us," Orange Blossom pointed out.

"Not anymore," Huckleberry Pie announced, happening up behind without sharing the enthusiasm, "Someone miss me?"

"Sure did," Strawberry Shortcake continued, "And the search continues.

"Are we searching for a way back to Strawberryland?" Ginger Snap asked.

"I would think so."

"But I came from this direction," Angel Cake reminded, quickly changing her mind, "Although, it wasn't that far. What're we stalling for?"

To be more precise, the blond child had landed near the same pillar whose point gave Huckleberry Pie the rafting trip of his life. Beyond that lay a stretch of land dotted by rocks, mounds, hills, and short mountains. Not even the hardiest cedars or ginkgoes could grow here. Exhaustion, though hinted a little a time, became the least worrisome according to distant sounds of metal slicing up rock. "What that?" Apple Dumplin' wondered.

"I heard it too," Orange Blossom agreed.

"And me," Angel Cake added.

"Same here," Ginger Snap chimed, "No mistake about it."

"What is it?" Huckleberry Pie repeated.

"Whatever it is, it sounds close," Strawberry Shortcake concluded, "We better hurry along." But as their legs increased speed, so did the disturbance. And it wasn't long until the group wandered into a secluded clearing with rushing wind easing anxiety no less. "Who's there?"

That's when the culprit showed itself behind, remaining static. All eyed a pale, humanoid figure with a snake's tail having a bladed tip; spikes on the backside, shoulders, forearms, and elbows; and an achromatic one-piece suit not only covering all recognizable human features save claws on the hands but also blending in with the rest of its achromatic self. Two faceless, rough lumps for heads made its emotions indiscernible whereas pantomime spoke buckets full. "Whatever that is, I'm not sure it's friendly," Orange Blossom guessed.

And a correct guess indeed. In response, the mutant swung its tail blade to split a nearby boulder in two perfect halves. "Run!" Angel Cake cried.

Twelve scurrying feet quickly became ten when Strawberry Shortcake got to carrying Apple Dumplin'. The mutant lacked speed since the group managed staying ahead, although it preferred playing with them by disappearing and reappearing while striking rocks mainly via tail blade. It chased them for several meters before something or someone intervened. Even so, the kids didn't stop until much further on. "Think we lost it?" Ginger Snap wondered.

Strawberry Shortcake eyed the blurry intervention. "Seems that way."

"That so does it," Angel Cake decided, "I want out of this horrible place more than anything. The sooner I get home, the better."

"Just you?" Huckleberry Pie added, "I believe the monster chased us all."

"Well, you know, I gotta look out fer myself."

Inevitability for an argument now came to pass. "Friends help friends, you hypocrite. Your name is Angel Cake, but you don't act like an angel anymore. Too bad, so sad."

"And you're any different?" Ginger Snap retorted, "I remember the old days when you used to be the kind of boy willing to try many new things. Now yer just plain stubborn. Yes, you are. Unlike me, you don't use yer head."

"So this is what it comes down to?" Orange Blossom put in, "You gonna leave me out again? Even though I'm shy doesn't make me helpless."

"Oh yeah?" Angel Cake spoke, "If and when we run the next episode of the Strawberryland Cooking Show, you make those dumb cones yerself."

"Please, friends," Strawberry Shortcake said, "This is meaningless."

"No fighting," a teary-eyed Apple Dumplin' begged.

But the sisters remained ignored. "Funny you should bring up the Cooking Show," Huckleberry Pie recalled, "I won't lie: You all looked funny when you made a big mess on live TV. I'm glad to admit I busted a gut."

"Yeah, but Angel looked funniest of all," Ginger Snap said.

"Oh, did I? So that means I'm to blame for everything bad?"

"You did monopolize on screen time," Ginger Snap continued, "And your big mouth nearly made Raspberry Torte and Lemon Meringue go bye-bye."

"Hey, Huckleberry," Orange Blossom spat, "If we're bothering you so much, why don't you find other boys to hang around?"

"I would if it meant Strawberryland had more to spare. Or maybe I'm not looking hard enough, or I should let you all go ahead. Whatever the case, I bet it'd be a lot better than having a bunch of snotty girls bribe me with the treat of my namesake just for some idiot play; mock me for having trouble setting up a tent; or laugh at me because I'm taking measly dance lessons. So much for that 'fancy formal tea party', 'cause those don't like good manners anywhere."

"I thought you liked passing smiles around!" Angel Cake protested.

"There's a fine line between making others smile and actual frustration! I admit friends will tease each other from time to time – further proof that they're friends at all – but I also know it can only go so far! My one dare proves it!"

"You know what?" Ginger Snap added, "Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumplin', and I oughta leave you three in this wasteland. All your personality quirks gimme a rash anyway. I'm the best of the best."

"Must've been how your mothers and fathers raised you," Angel Cake shot, "My mouth isn't the only one that speaks for itself."

"Don't you talk that way about Mom and Dad!" Orange Blossom retorted.

"Do we even have parents?" Huckleberry Pie chimed.

Cruel, angry words intermingled and therefore grew illegible. Before long, a small yet powerful wail made the arguers freeze. Ginger Snap, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, and Huckleberry Pie turned in its direction to find Strawberry Shortcake comforting a heartbroken Apple Dumplin'. Her tear-soaked face and the equally soaked point where she stood enforced shock: She'd sobbed quite a while or it only looked that way. Nevertheless, it mustn't be happening. "We're all berry good friends," Strawberry Shortcake addressed, "I admit this is a much harsher place, and we've seen hard times even back home, but should we let it get to us?" The four couldn't answer, and Apple Dumplin's cries persisted. "There, there. C'mon, Apple Dumplin'. They were just upset."

Strawberry Shortcake began humming a very special tune to calm the toddler down. A tune typically for all occasions despite possible contrary. The others remembered it from two winters ago: a song concerning a present that couldn't be wrapped in a package…something about friends holding each other's hands…making each other smile…always being there for one another…a song about friends making life worthwhile. Guilt filled four hearts, minds, and souls. "Okay," Orange Blossom calmly resumed, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to bury the hatchet at once."

"Same here," Angel Cake agreed.

"Please don't cry anymore, Apple," Huckleberry Pie requested.

"Yeah, crying's no fun," Ginger Snap supplemented, "You look better when you turn that smile right-side-up."

"Let's move on," Strawberry Shortcake decided. The toddler's tears had subsided though her wariness remained. And it wasn't long until Huckleberry Pie's next question halted the procession yet again.

"Still, that's a good question: Do we have parents?"

All thought hard about their home universe's experiences. "Apple Dumplin' not remember lots from before first birthday. Mommy? Daddy?"

"And **I** can't remember much from before that drought," Strawberry Shortcake recalled. Then she withdrew the stone Tomaritum gave her for display. "I got this stone from a dear new father. He and my new mother will do more together now. Do you all mean you had no good experiences here?"

In response, the others withdrew their mementos. "Well, actually…" Ginger Snap began, "…Aunt Waclaw's one of the hardest-working people I've ever met. She keeps going no matter how constant her task."

"My mom here has made Fructose Enthrallments better than ever now."

"I know Uncle Yezachu's goodies and new bakery will win many hearts."

"Isligweldi will always be my honest, brave, sweet brother."

"Other sister Kàdám really happy."

All sighed and returned the items. "What now?" Angel Cake wondered.

Wind flew past to the left. "Now it's time for a detour," Strawberry Shortcake continued, "The wind will guide us, and soon the stars too."

Three hours passed with little change in meteorological conditions. Although exhaustion was imminent, Ginger Snap noticed something else strange. "Funny. We've walked a long way, but I don't feel hungry."

"Me either," Apple Dumplin' agreed.

"Or me," Orange Blossom said.

"Now that you mention it, hunger hasn't been my greatest problem all month," Angel Cake noted, "Oh, I've gotten hungry. Yet somehow…"

"You wouldn't be alone," Huckleberry Pie picked up.

"It's a mystery to me, too," Strawberry Shortcake admitted.

"Ah, found you," a familiar voice called out. Leaping major heights towards the children were none other than the Colossal Radicals unseen for a while, Bullet having spoken first. Upon closer inspection, it seems the superpowered sextet had aged dramatically since the last meeting. All now appeared in their early thirties or forties with each wearing the same special combat uniform of respective sizes. "It's been years fer us."

"No fooling," Orange Blossom replied, "You're adults now."

"How is this happening?" Strawberry Shortcake inquired, "Now that I think about it, you seemed a bit taller during the party we threw you. Do you know what's going on? And how come we feel no different?"

"It's a complicated process which is no longer a theory," Grit began, the older group leading the younger along, "You already know how aging works: We're born, grow, and pass on. However, recent discoveries show that one ages according to the time passages of the universe in which he or she is born."

"Imagine a giant invisible clock hovering above our heads," Prickly simplified, "This clock is what makes us older for each passing second. Every universe has its own: some quick, others slow. Our clock runs much quicker than yours, so you could be gone for who knows how long while everyone back in the Strawberryland universe wouldn't miss you too badly."

"I think I understand," Ginger Snap said, "So if we've been here a month, how much time's passed back home? Huh?"

Kir thought it over. "I'm estimating perhaps an hour or day. Likewise, when we spent a day there, our home here zipped a couple years."

"There aren't statistics to keep track of conversions, either," Woodrow supplemented, "Time and space enjoy playing tricks."

"How come we were brought here?" Angel Cake asked. With the stroll halted once more, the Colossal Radicals' morose expressions showed they couldn't answer it. "Just asking. I mean, we met some other nice people here and helped solve problems. Not a complete loss."

"We're sorry," Yaynuku apologized, "Believe us, we never meant for you to get caught up in our affairs. No good folks ever do."

"But it not too bad," Apple Dumplin' repeated.

"Even so, we'll make it up to you," Prickly persisted, "Heading home?"

"More than anything," Huckleberry Pie confirmed.

"We know a laboratory due 25 miles ahead," Woodrow spoke, "Storms remain, but portal troubles are practically over. C'mon."

Ten miles down saw the kids ready to faint from exhaustion until the Colossal Radicals gave back rides again by chosen counterpart. Prickly and Bullet took the most care to straddle Huckleberry Pie and Angel Cake (respectively) between their spines without inflicting unintentional injury. Giant leaping was out of the question so the kids could rest more easily. "Sorry to trouble you," Strawberry Shortcake apologized.

"No trouble," Kir assured, "By the way, I noticed you're all very capable of doing big things without adult supervision. Are you orphans?"

"Close. Though, we were adopted until today, and we're still just kids."

"I see."

"How much further is this lab?" Orange Blossom wondered.

"Just 14 more miles," Grit answered.

"What'll happen to you when we go back?" Ginger Snap asked.

"Good question," Yaynuku admitted, "We wonder the same each day. Even if we stop all these disturbances, the possibility of death exists."

"You die?" Apple Dumplin' whimpered.

"Afraid so," Woodrow replied, "Sorry, cutie. I promise you, an abrupt death wish wasn't part of our individual future plans."

"Why?" Angel Cake said, "Who decided it must be that way?"

"By now, you've come to realize that that's just how things work here," Bullet chimed, "Danger exists around every nook."

"Bummer," Huckleberry Pie said, "Still, can't you at least go down with a smile? Won't you still be friends no matter what?"

"Friends, yes," Prickly answered, "Smiling seems likely."

"It just doesn't sound fair," Strawberry Shortcake added, refusing to accept the news, "Everyone deserves a chance to go far, and not just with fighting. But, can you do us one more favor after we leave?"

"Lay it our way," Yaynuku accepted.

A mere five miles remained when the Colossal Radicals leapt to kill distance. "We're here," Bullet announced, answered only by snoring.

"Poor dears," Woodrow said.

Grit withdrew a napkin to wipe off Orange Blossom's mouth. "Yeah, tell me about it. Someone's drooling."

Once inside, the children lay upon one huge bed with their respective hats strewn upon their chests. The Colossal Radicals meanwhile spoke to the native intellectuals about sending them home. "No matter how upset you are, please bear with us," one scientist began, "We don't like the situation any better."

Kir eyed the snoozers. "These children didn't sound too upset, but there's no telling what effects their new experiences will have on them in years to come. The Strawberryland universe is a storybook compared to here."

"We have a special memory-erasing device handy," another scientist offered, "Since you're taking responsibility for the young ones, let us know soon. It's imperative we eliminate our portal opener and all traces of its research."

"Will do," Prickly confirmed. Once the scientists departed, the Colossal Radicals eyed the children carefully. So peaceful and fragile…

"Sorry I didn't tell you all sooner," Peppermint Fizz apologized. Strawberryland was in a patient yet anxious state ever since its star group got abducted. The Friendship Festival remained constant with the most notable faces waiting in a clearing, unsure of time passages themselves.

"No one blames you or Cola," Honey Pie assured.

"We all gain a sense of perspective sooner or later," Coco Calypso said "Both universes may not differ as much as we believe."

Pupcake lay low against the grass until he perked up. "Erm?"

"What now, Pupcake?" Custard inquired.

Breezes encouraged the onlookers back as the final portal anyone from either universe witnessed deposited the snoozing main group. "Am I dreaming?" Blueberry Muffin wondered, "Tell me it's so."

Instead, all immediately got to waking them up. "C'mon, Orange Blossom," Tea Blossom spoke, "Wake up."

"Sleeping hours are over!" Honey Pie announced, "Unless the festival has a special time slot reserved for naps, which I doubt."

"Wake up, wake up!" Cherry Cuddler added.

The six stirred, awoke, and stood. "Are we home?" Angel Cake spoke.

"Welcome back!" Custard announced, she and each respective pet meeting his or her owner all over again.

"Where'd you go?" Tangerina Torta asked, "Huh?"

"I'm not sure I remember," Strawberry Shortcake answered, "Is the festival still going? Feels like we've been gone a month."

"Eet's only been an hour," Crepes Suzette reasoned.

All sleepy feelings were dispersed when the main group withdrew familiar items that filled their pockets and somewhat stung their legs: stone, marble, metal slab, necklace, coral, and petrified wood chunk. "Peculiar yet awesome," Frosty Puff stated, "Where'dja get those?"

"New families," Apple Dumplin' replied, "Trip no dream."

"Since you've returned, I guess that means the festival goes on," Peppermint Fizz decided, "No time for frowns."

"Yes, please," Strawberry Shortcake agreed, "Party on."

So everyone else did just that, leaving the main group to ponder and observe. The trip's actuality too applied to the last argument. "We're home," Huckleberry Pie sighed, "Too bad I couldn't at least say goodbye. Isligweldi…"

The girls exchanged looks before Strawberry Shortcake resumed it. "Excuse me, Huck? You were right: We've really overlooked you. But besides that, did I or Apple Dumplin' ever make fun of you?"

Huckleberry Pie thought the question over. "Hmm…"

"It's true I giggled when you came to join us in dancing, but that's because I was happy to see you give it a shot even though it's not quite up your alley. I really missed the old you, the one who seemed willing to try anything. And even though I didn't show it then, I knew you'd set up your tent sooner or later. Apple Dumplin' and I had our own tent troubles although less; you weren't alone."

"Apple Dumplin' not mean to Huckleberry," the toddler added.

"No, you weren't," Huckleberry Pie admitted.

Angel Cake's turn came next. "We're sorry, Huck. You were right: Mockery and bribery aren't berry good manners at all."

"Not even close," Orange Blossom added, "Friends are the kind of people who make each other feel good. Emphasis on 'good'."

"Well, I apologize too. Maybe I'm just going through a rebellious phase, but that's still no excuse. Again, teasing amongst friends only goes so far."

"Let's forget that disagreement," Ginger Snap decided, "Don't worry, Huck. I'm sure we'll find you another or more someday."

"Uh huh. In the meantime, I'll try being content fer now."

"That's good," Strawberry Shortcake commented, "Let's return to the fun, shall we?" The sextet had just reached the tents when a new voice called out.

"Excuse me." Before their very eyes from the right strolled a spectacled boy the older ones' age with purple hair in triangular tufts to match his mostly lavender and indigo outfit. "Hello. Are you the ones in charge?"

"Yes," Apple Dumplin' answered, "Who you?"

"My name is Plum Puddin'."

"Nice to meet you, Plum Puddin'. I'm Strawberry Shortcake, this is my sister Apple Dumplin', and that's Ginger Snap, Angel Cake, Orange Blossom, and Huckleberry Pie. The area mostly around here is Strawberryland Central."

"Spiffy." Plum Puddin' shook all their hands before turning to Huckleberry Pie, who looked like he couldn't speak. "So you're Huckleberry Pie?"

"Yes, I am."

"Goody. I heard you're the skateboarding expert here."

"That's right. Why?"

"It so happens I'm doing a physics research project. Would it be too much trouble if I asked you to show me your moves, maybe just a few?"

Huckleberry Pie smiled. "Even better: I'll teach you."

"Oh. Well, I'm not much for skateboarding…"

"You'll never know unless you try. C'mon!"

The girls admired the two boys' disappearing forms. "Apple Dumplin', I also owe you an apology for what I said while making those ice cream sandwiches," Angel Cake continued, "It wasn't a job for babies, but I didn't hafta be rude."

"You all tough babies once, I bet," Apple Dumplin' said.

The older girls exchanged glances and chuckled. "Yep," Ginger Snap agreed, "We were."

"Apple Dumplin'!" Cherry Cuddler called out, "Play more, huh?"

"Coming!" So the quintet became a quartet of which too dispersed.

All had even more fun as a result. Even if the other universe wasn't as colorful, the main group wouldn't change a thing no matter what. Speaking of which, they spent part of sunset upon the very spot from which the Colossal Radicals engaged Zapperclaw wondering about the former while observing the sky. "Our new families should do fine anyway," Orange Blossom began.

"That's right," Huckleberry Pie added, "A promise is a promise."

"In writing or otherwise," Ginger Snap enforced.

"Do you think the Radicals will pull through?" Angel Cake wondered.

"**I** believe they will," Strawberry Shortcake admitted.

"Bye bye, Radicals," Apple Dumplin' said.

"Can't believe I let 'im dupe me with some shades," Huckleberry Pie muttered, "How couldn't I recognize the guy when we met a short while prior?"

"Did you say something, Huck?" Strawberry Shortcake inquired.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important."

A week later in the other universe, said older group calmly approached the same distant wasteland for the umpteenth and/or perhaps final time. "The Warbouvrec, Mórrítírkà, Apetuma, Dolmen, Tàkóshkù, and Hasamam families plus that Rochmor man won't worry anymore since we've told about their adoptive kids' welfare like we promised," Woodrow stated, "Fortunate dears. I haven't a clue how my loved ones are doing."

"Me neither," Grit said, "Wonder if our families still remember us or live?"

"Hybrid," Yaynuku recalled, "I was wrong all those years ago. The seaberry, or should I say sea-buckthorn, isn't a hybrid whatsoever. And our varieties don't taste as good raw, much less anything like a grape or other."

"Those kids," Bullet observed, "I speak for us all when I say we'll miss 'em more than a dried creek bed misses its water." The group paused to think a while. That party thrown just for them in Strawberryland was a night they'd never ever forget. Meeting the kids one last time and the associated encouragement also meant plenty. But they couldn't escape duty or choice; a new boldness suddenly burned inside. "You all thinking the same as me?"

"On the mark," Prickly confirmed, "Those kids were right, everyone deserves a chance to go their farthest. And even if it literally kills us, we can go down smiling together like the friends we are."

"Then let's go show these disturbances who's boss," Kir concluded.

"Yeah!" all cheered. The Colossal Radicals leapt the remainder of distance, met the storms head-on, and went all out. It was true: Even if their bodies died, their hearts would persevere.

The End

Note: As promised, if you didn't understand the occurrences of certain details, this is the episode chronology I worked out for Season 2:

Here Comes Pupcake  
Meet Strawberry Shortcake  
Get Well Adventure  
Peppermint's Pet Peeve  
Angel Cake In The Outfield  
Win Some, Lose Some  
Sweet Dreams  
Ginger Snap's No-Light Night Of Fright  
The Blueberry Beast  
Meet Apricot  
Berry Merry Christmas  
Spring For Strawberry Shortcake  
The Play's The Thing  
The Costume Party  
Mind Your Manners  
Queen For A Day  
Dancin' In Disguise  
Piece Of Cake  
When The Berry Fairy Came To Stay  
The Legend Of Sherry Bobbleberry  
Baby Takes The Cake  
Horse Of A Different Color  
Festival Of The Fillies  
A Trip To Pearis, France  
The Great Friendship Festival  
The Mystery Of Seaberry Shore  
Legend Of The Lost Treasure


End file.
